The Bitter Truth
by annde28
Summary: Ivy is put to work on a missing persons case for Piscary and the I.S., only to find more than she bargained for with a beautiful stranger.  Rated M to be safe. Ivy/femslash
1. Chapter 1

**A/N:** This story is set Pre-Rachel, during the time Ivy was partnered with Art at the I.S., somewhere before the short story _Undead in the Garden of Good and Evil_ by Kim Harrison. While there is a love interest for Ivy, please forgive me that it doesn't involve Rachel. (Hopefully I can make it up to you next time. Did I mention Kisten is in this story too!)

Disclaimer: I do not own these characters. I just like to let them out to play once in awhile.

**Chapter 1:**

The clicking of Ivy's boot heels on the smooth tile floor echoed loudly down the hallway. The smell of freshly made pizza dough filtered all the way into the back of the restaurant, and as she breathed in deeply, her stomach gave a soft growl of appreciation.

The heavy steel door to Piscary's private office banged open, and Ivy stopped in mid stride as two bouncers were escorting a very bruised and bloody vampire out of the office. Head drooping forward, the man was limply hanging between the muscle bound vampires that held him up, one under each arm. Ivy pressed herself against the wall as the three men shifted to walk past her in the narrow space. The bloody vamp lifted his head, and the one eye that was not swollen shut regarded Ivy as the group passed.

"What are you looking at?" one of the bouncers snarled at him before delivering a smack to the back of his head. Ivy paused, watching the men continue down the hall toward the rear service entrance of the restaurant. Piscary's rule was trash and problems never went through the dining area.

Hesitating outside Piscary's office, Ivy took a deep breath, weighing the thought of returning to see him later. But, he did say this was important and it was usually best not to keep him waiting.

"Come in my Ivy girl," she heard his smooth voice seconds before her knuckles were about to knock on his door. Opening her fist, she rested her palm and fingers against the cool steel and carefully pushed open his office door.

Piscary's office was understated yet efficient and elegant at the same time. His heavy cherry wood desk was off to one side, leaving room for a few pieces of leather furniture. Tucked in the back was his private bathroom with a shower, the modern fixtures glinting in the light of the wall sconces.

Piscary stood with his back toward Ivy, drying his hands off on a towel. "Thanks for coming so quickly Ivy. I appreciate your punctuality." He carefully hung the towel back up on the rack and rolled his cuffs down from his muscled forearms. Turning to face Ivy, he gave her a pleasant grin. "Please," he said extending his hand toward a chair, "have a seat."

Ivy took her cue and pulled the chair back from the desk and sat down, easing her back into the soft leather of the cushions and crossing her legs. Piscary took his place behind the desk and folded his arms on top of a file that had been lying open. Ivy looked down at the file, and slowly lifted her eyes to Piscary's. Knowing that her questions would be answered when he felt ready to divulge the information, she kept herself from pressing forward. "It sounded like it was important, so I came right away."

"You are correct about that," Piscary said, leaning forward and obscuring most of the writing on the paper under his arms. "It would appear that you are in a position to help me with a business matter." Piscary's black eyes glinted in the soft light as he looked across the desk at Ivy. Leaning back in his chair, he carefully flipped the folder shut and pulled it closer to himself. The undead vampire smiled at Ivy. "I am forgetting my manners. Can I get you anything from the kitchen or bar? How about an espresso? I know just how you like them."

Ivy slowly inhaled; his familiar scent of incense mixed with the citrusy-sandalwood undertones of his cologne both soothed and excited her. "No thanks, I'm fine." she said, dropping her eyes to the desk. "I know how busy you are. I don't want to keep you."

"You are a welcome distraction, my Ivy girl." Piscary said with a good natured chuckle. Hearing his soft laughter, Ivy looked up to give Piscary a smile and patiently waited for him to continue. With a tired sigh, Piscary's grin slowly faltered. "Always wanting to get right down to business. Very well, let's get to it."

Pushing back from his desk and with a motion of smooth grace, Piscary stood up. His brow furrowed as he looked down at the manila folder, lightly dragging his finger tips across its cover. "I would like you to take a look at this for a moment." he said, extending the folder out to Ivy as he slowly paced around her chair.

Flipping open the cover, Ivy quickly examined a small picture paper clipped to the inner corner. A handsome face, a man barely in his mid-twenties, was smiling at her. His sandy brown hair tousled; his grin wide and genuine as a look of surprise was captured on film. "This is an FIB case file," Ivy said as she turned the few sheets of typed paper. "How did you get this?"

"All in due time," Piscary's deep voice came from behind Ivy's chair. His strong hands rested on her shoulders as he stood over her and gently began to massage. Ivy closed her eyes, letting his pheromones seep into her. "Have you heard of the club Hydra?" he asked, his fingers moving upward lightly caressing the soft skin of Ivy's neck.

"It's one of the hottest night clubs in the city," Ivy answered, her voice slightly trembling as Piscary's fingers grazed one of her old scars.

"Very good," Piscary grinned as he stepped around the chair to sit on the corner of his desk, one foot on the floor and his other leg slightly bent. He looked down at his pant leg, smoothing his hand across the sand colored material. "It would appear, according to that folder, that the Hydra may be getting some unwanted attention in the near future. There has been a complaint filed. A missing person complaint." Piscary folded his hands on top of his knee and looked at Ivy.

Opening up the folder, Ivy looked more closely at the paperwork inside. "This states the missing person is human, not Inderlander. That would leave it in the FIB's jurisdiction."

"Normally it would, you're right," Piscary nodded and the light from the room softly reflected on the amber colored skin of his bare scalp. "However, I had to pull some strings with some of my friends at the I.S. in order for this particular case to fall on your desk."

"On _my _desk?" Ivy repeated incredulously. Setting both feet on the floor she leaned forward slightly in her chair. "I investigate homicides, not missing persons. I wouldn't know where to begin." Sliding the file back on the desk, Ivy reclined in her seat, crossing her arms over her chest.

Standing up from the corner of his desk, Piscary circled around it, coming to rest in his chair. Leaning back once again, he gave Ivy a wink and a nod. Smiling to show his teeth, he continued. "I have done some of your work for you this evening, my Ivy girl. The vampire that was escorted out just as you arrived provided me with some interesting information about our Mr. Jack Baptiste."

"Who?" Ivy asked, her voice tense as she sensed that getting out of doing this favor was not an option that Piscary would entertain. Piscary lightly tapped his finger on the file folder sitting upon his desk. "Oh, right." Ivy mumbled.

"About a month or so ago, before Mr. Baptiste turned up missing, he was one of the employees at the Hydra. Rumor in the club was, according to my informant, that Mr. Baptiste had become a close "friend" of the owner, who also just happens to be a vampire. Piscary leaned forward, dark eyes unblinking as he gazed across the desk at Ivy. "Of course you know what happens when a human "friend" of a high profile vampire goes missing, don't you?"

"All eyes will be on the owner and the club." Ivy answered looking down at the table, unable to return his gaze.

Piscary gave Ivy a satisfied grin, pleased that she looked away first. Elbows resting on his desk, he slowly lifted his hands and steepled his fingers under his lips. He remained sitting this way, silently waiting for Ivy to look back up, and once she did, he continued.

"I know you are still wondering how all this effects me. Let me cut to the chase then." Pulling out a ledger from his desk drawer, Piscary opened it and thumbed the pages until he found what he was looking for. He turned the ledger so Ivy could read the figures on the page.

"As you can see Adam Sirio, the owner of the Hydra, happens to be a big gambler," Piscary slowly shook hi s head from side to side, "but unfortunately for him, not a very good one. He owes me a fantastically large sum of money and has placed his club up as collateral."

"Sounds like you would benefit from this." Ivy said, eyes wide as she regarded the numbers in his ledger. "He would be put away, and you could take over his night club." _God only knows how many people wound up in his books owing him something,_ she thought.

"Ah, that is where you are wrong, my lovely Ivy. Missing humans, or even worse, _dead_ humans linked to a club are bad for the establishment's reputation. Hydra will lose its MLP, and therefore it will no longer be the hottest club in the city." Piscary held his hands out in front of him. "And then what kind of collateral will that be, hmm?" Reaching out, he closed the ledger and slid it back into his drawer.

"So where do I fit into this?" Ivy asked, uncrossing her arms.

"Look into this matter for me." Piscary said giving Ivy a careful grin, trying to soothe her ruffled ego. "Tell me if you find anything on Adam Sirio tying him to the disappearance of Jack Baptiste. Give me a chance to make this go away without any fingers pointing back to the club."

"And if he _is _connected?" Ivy asked, raising an eyebrow. "The I.S. will want me to bring him in."

"I am the master of this city, and I will take these matters into my own hands first." Piscary pushed back his chair and stood, indicating that the discussion was over. "If there is anything left after I finish with Mr. Sirio, the I.S. will be welcome to him."

Ivy stood and picked up the file as Piscary walked around his desk to stand next to her. With his arm around her back, he escorted her to the door. "Contact his sister tomorrow. She was the one to file the missing persons. Talk with her and see what you can find out."

"I'll do my best." Ivy's voice was resigned. She knew when to push and when to sit back and take it.

"I know you will, my Ivy girl." Piscary grinned as he held the door open for Ivy as she walked out of his office.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2:**

Sitting on Ivy's desk as she entered her office the next day was a lone manila folder, almost identical to the one she took home from Piscary's. One eyebrow raised, Ivy hung up her leather jacket and set her purse beside her desk. As she pulled out her chair, she noticed the post-it stuck to the front of the case folder. Pulling off the yellow square of paper, she read the small, careful script:

Detective Tamwood,

I have delegated your open case files to your partner to complete. This case file is and will be your _first_ priority. Keep me up to date with any findings.

Sgt. Pendleton

A smile curved Ivy's lips. _'I'm__ sure Art will be thrilled when he walks into his office and sees the stacks of paperwork.' _Opening the file, Ivy noted the official version had more information than Piscary's copy: a few more pictures and the address of Jack Baptiste, as well as his sister's information. Paging through, Ivy read the reports from the FIB. Apparently, his sister contacted them first when Jack disappeared. Doing all the necessary paperwork and fact checking, the FIB officer had discovered Jack's involvement with Adam Sirio and the club. Realizing this was probably falling under the I.S. jurisdiction due to the fact that the missing person was last seen at a vamp run club in the heart of the Hollows, the FIB officer alerted his superiors who, in turn, notified the sups at the I.S.

'_It's good to have friends in high places.' _Ivy thought, visualizing the chain of command alerting the master of the city. _'How many other cases have been reassigned with special treatment orders?'_ Ivy leaned back in her chair as she read the notes taken on the case so far. Reaching for her pencil cup, she snagged a highlighter, marking the facts she thought important. Deep in thought, she barely registered the scent of the undead vampire standing in her doorway. "What's new, Art?" she said dryly as she peered up from the paperwork. Usually the undead vampire would banter back with some retort that had sexual undertones, but not today. Standing in her doorway, he glared at her empty desk. Ivy's pulse quickened as she tried to keep her expression blank.

"What's new is," Art began as he entered Ivy's office, placing both hands on top of the desk as he loomed above her, "the pile of paperwork on _my_ desk." Throwing a crumpled post-it on top of the case file, Art took a step back. "And a little note from Pendleton telling me you are on special assignment."

Ivy took a deep breath, tasting the anger filling the air, and her tension grew. Looking into his brown eyes and noting they were still brown, not black, Ivy peeled off her post-it, holding it up for him to see. "I got one too." she said calmly.

Snatching the post-it out of her hand, Art leaned forward on her desk, once again getting in her face. "I don't know if this is some attempt by you to move up the ladder, but it won't work." His eyes flashed black and his usual confident exterior cracked. "You are stuck here with me for the next three months, at least. Getting Piscary to pull preferential treatment with Pendleton won't score any points with _me_ come evaluation time."

Irritated, Ivy pulled her chair closer to the desk, getting back in his face to show that she wasn't easily intimidated. "Look Art, I didn't ask for this OK? I came in this afternoon and found my desk as you see it. So if you have a problem with our new assignments, why don't you march yourself across the hall and get into Pendleton's face?" Ivy forced herself to look away from Art, and concentrating on the papers in front of her, she struggled to slow her pulse. "Now, if you'll excuse me, I have work to do."

Standing up straight with a domineering grin, Art chuckled. "You go ahead and dismiss me Ivy. Get busy working on that special case of yours, and when you fail to close it, you come back and see me." Turning from her desk, Art slowly sauntered out of her office. Reaching the hallway, he turned once more, pushing the brown curls from his eyes and giving Ivy an icy grin. "Do me one favor. When you come crawling back to me, be sure that you still have that same delicious smell of fear all over you. Just like you have now."

Ivy rose from her desk, ignoring Art's scent of leaf ash and anger, and rounded her desk. Hearing his footsteps fading down the hall, she shut her door. _'Bastard'_, she thought. "I'll solve this case and get out from under you without anyone's help," she whispered to herself, hoping that she was right.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3:**

Ivy took a sip of her coffee as she waited for the traffic to move. Deciding she needed to do some investigating out of the office, she headed out to take a look at Jack Baptiste's place. The fragrant steam rising from the hole in the lid made the tension in Ivy's shoulders ease slightly. Traffic this time of day was always crazy; humans getting off work and Inderlanders already in the midst of their day. As Ivy's car slowly creeped forward, she reached for her notepad sitting in the passenger seat. Jack lived outside the Hollows, but close enough to be a part of the action. She knew the FIB would have already searched his place for clues to his disappearance, but she wanted to look around anyway. There's always something that could have been missed. Not to mention, it got her further away from Art.

Clicking on her turn signal, Ivy prepared to merge into the right lane. Her exit would be coming up just beyond the intersection she was crawling toward. Giving the driver in the lane next to her a little wave of thanks, she angled the nose of her car over the line. Once she got out of the city traffic, she would be there in no time.

… … … … … … … … … … … … …

Ivy parked her car outside of the modest looking brownstone. According to her notes, Jack Baptiste was in the upper apartment of the two story building. Grabbing onto the wrought iron railing, Ivy quickly mounted the stairs and opened the heavy wooden door to the main entrance. Pulling the door shut behind her, Ivy gazed up the flight of stairs, illuminated by the large milk glass and metal pendant chandelier and the sliver of fading daylight coming in from the window above her. _'Nice place,'_ Ivy thought as she walked up to the second level, running her fingers lightly across the carved stair balusters.

Standing in front of Jack Baptiste's door, Ivy reached into her bag. With a furtive look over her shoulder at the stairs, she withdrew a small case. Gaining entrance to the apartment would be tricky. The FIB had entered the apartment with help from Jack's sister, according to the notes in the file. She had a spare key that she used when he was out of town to get his mail and check on the place. Wanting the chance to look around by herself without any distractions, Ivy slid the picks into the lock, and after a few seconds of feeling the tumblers move into place, she heard the satisfying click of the door unlocking. Ivy placed her hand in her jacket pocket and grabbed the knob. Not having any gloves with her, the leather would keep her prints off the door knob. "Let's see what the FIB missed," Ivy whispered as she let herself into Jack's apartment.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4:**

Ivy's jaw dropped as she stepped further into the apartment. While the building itself was old, the interior of Jack's place was anything but. Ivy walked across the parquet floor towards the built in bookshelves, admiring the man's taste in furniture and love of clean lines. The windows went from floor to ceiling, and the day's last light gave a warm glow to the room. Careful not touch anything, Ivy looked over the pictures that were scattered among the books. _'Exactly what did this guy do again?'_ Ivy thought as she looked upon the smiling faces. There were quite a few pictures of a beautiful blonde in various locales, some posed with Jack and some alone in silly candids. _'Girlfriend or sister?'_ Ivy wondered as she slowly continued her tour of the living room. Bending over to look at a photo on the coffee table, Ivy grinned back at the smiling faces. In the frame was Jack with arms over the shoulders of an older woman, obviously his mother based on their similar features, and on the other side of her was the mysterious blonde. Chances were good that she was his sister Danielle. It was hard not to smile at the picture, everyone in it appeared so happy and having such a good time. Straightening up Ivy's smile faded. "What has happened to you, Jack Baptiste?" Ivy whispered to the room.

As if her phone heard her question, Ivy felt a vibration against her hip from within her jacket pocket. Pulse quickening with surprise, Ivy checked the incoming call.

"What's up Kist?" Ivy's voice was low, barely above a whisper.

"Speak up Ivy, I can barely hear you." Behind Kisten came the familiar noise of the kitchen in Pizza Piscary's. The staff was gearing up for yet another busy night, and Kisten was there to run it.

"You caught me at a bad time Kist. I'm in the middle of something. Let me call you back later, OK?" Ivy asked, voice still low as she made her way down a hallway. Eyebrows raised, she admired the stainless steel appliances and granite countertops in the galley kitchen.

"Piscary wants an update," Kisten continued unabated. "I hate to bother you and all, Ivy," the sarcasm dripping from his voice in her ear, "but if I don't have some information for him by the time he comes up to the restaurant, he may be a tad upset."

Rolling her eyes at his dramatics, Ivy couldn't help but press his buttons. "That's the difference between you and me, Kisten. You give Piscary what he wants as soon as he asks for it. He likes it when you make him work for it a little." A wicked grin played across Ivy's lips as she heard Kisten shout his frustration at someone in the kitchen.

His voice was a little strained as he returned to their conversation. "He may like it when _you_ make him work for it, but when it comes to the rest of us, he wants answers." Kisten sighed, and then in a softer tone he continued. "I'm sorry, it's just that we are missing about half of our produce order and another delivery guy quit. Can you call me back before sunset so I don't look completely inept?"

Everything in the apartment appeared as though Jack fully expected to return to it. There were a few dishes rinsed out but left in the sink to wash, a newspaper was open on the table, and names and times written on some dates on the calendar next to the phone. "What exactly does Piscary want to know?" Ivy asked as she jotted down the information from Jack's calendar into her notebook.

"Oh good, you must have taken pity on me. You're actually going to help me out." Kisten said dryly.

"Only because you're such a charmer."

"What happened at work today?" Kisten asked.

Closing her notebook and sliding it back into her purse, Ivy headed down the narrow hallway toward the back of the apartment, and presumably to the bedroom. "Look Kisten, just tell him that Pendleton made this case priority one for me, leaving Artie an unhappy vamp. I'm checking out Jack Baptiste's place and then I'll be contacting his sister. Beyond that, I have nothing to report."

Kisten sighed again. "I don't know why he's got his panties in such a bunch over this, and now he's got me in the middle. Like I don't have enough to do here."

Pushing a piece of hair back behind her ear, Ivy frowned. "How do you think I feel? This case is a month old, and I have next to nothing to go on."

"Yeah, but he wouldn't pull all those strings if he wasn't sure you would be able to do it. You are good at what you do, Ivy." Kisten's voice softened, knowing and understanding her pressure to produce for the master vampire. "Will I see you later tonight?"

"I'm counting on it," Ivy said with a tired smile, "have the wine ready."

Clicking off her phone, Ivy stood in the doorway of Jack's bedroom. Seeing that the blinds were closed, Ivy used her elbow to click the light switch, and the lamps on the two nightstands on either side of the bed turned on. As with the rest of the apartment, the bedroom was modernly furnished. The dark wood of the furniture contrasted nicely with the stark white of the bedspread. Ivy used her pen to hook the handle of the nightstand drawer and pulled it open. "Nothing but a couple of paperbacks and an IPod." Ivy mumbled as she used her knee to close the drawer. "Let's see about you," she whispered walking around the bed to the other nightstand. This drawer was even less helpful than the other. At first glance, the drawer was empty, but as Ivy closed it, she heard something move inside. Pulling the drawer open all the way, she spotted a pen. "Hmm, a pen and nothing to write on. There wasn't any journal or notebook listed in the file either. Interesting." Ivy closed the drawer again and bent over to look at the photo on the stand. This one was of Jack with his arms around yet another beautiful woman with short, dark hair. Squinting at the faces, Ivy blew out a little puff of breath she was holding. "A vampire this time." Looking closer at the background, it appeared as though they were in a club. Taking out her cell phone, Ivy snapped a picture of Jack and the woman. "I know I've seen you somewhere," she said to the smiling vamp's face, "and when I remember where, you and I will be having a little talk."

… … … … … … … … … … … … …

Not finding anything else of use in the apartment, Ivy returned to her car. Grabbing the file from the passenger seat, Ivy dialed the cell number listed for Danielle Baptiste. After a couple of rings, a soft voice answered. "Hello?"

"Hello, this is Detective Tamwood from the I.S. Is this Danielle Baptiste?"

"This is. Did you say you were from the I.S.?" There was a hint of confusion in her voice now.

"We took over the case from the FIB. There was some question about the jurisdiction. I got your number from the case file, and I was wondering if I could speak with you regarding your brother's case."

"Sure, sure, that would be fine," Danielle paused for a moment. "You just caught me by surprise. I haven't heard from anybody in so long. I'm glad someone is still trying to find Jack."

"I was just assigned to the case, so anything you can tell me would really help me catch up." Ivy said.

"Did you want me to come to your office tomorrow or something?" Danielle asked.

"I was hoping to meet with you tonight," Ivy said, looking at her watch, "if it's not too short notice."

"No, I'm sure we can work something out. I just got out of work and I was on my way home to change." Danielle said. "I have class tonight, but I get out at nine. Can you meet me after that? There's a coffee shop close to the college if that's OK?"

"Give me the address and I'll meet you at nine," Ivy said, jotting down the information.

"Um, how will I know who you are?" Danielle asked hesitantly. "What are you wearing?"

Ivy paused for a moment. "I've seen your pictures in the case file, so I'll know you when I see you. As for me, I'm wearing a leather jacket and dark jeans. Don't worry, I'll be waiting for you."

"OK, see you at nine." satisfied, Danielle hung up.

Ivy leaned back in her seat and pressed the END key. Typing the address into her GPS, Ivy decided to get an early start to the coffee shop.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5:**

As the tide of college students flowed in and out of the coffee shop, Ivy barely got a glance from the other customers. She had arrived early to her meeting with Danielle and managed to scope out a table on a side wall. Sitting at the table facing the front entrance, she surfed the net on her laptop. Engrossed in an old article she found on Adam Sirio, Hydra's owner, Ivy didn't raise her eyes from the screen as she sensed someone standing next to her table.

"Um, I think I'll hold off on the refill right now. I'm meeting someone here in a few minutes." Ivy said, hand propping up her head as she continued to read the news article.

"Well, why don't I sit here and keep you company until they get here?" the man's voice said.

"Excuse me..." Ivy looked up from her screen to meet the eyes of a smiling college student. He boldly pulled out the chair across from her and sat down, earning a raised eyebrow from Ivy. Unshaken, he leaned his elbows on the table and pulled his chair in closer.

"My name's Kyle. I don't think I've ever seen you here before. Do you go to the college?" Kyle gave a quick glance over to a table full of guys who were staring over in Ivy's general direction, elbowing each other as they watched their friend attempt to pick Ivy up.

Ivy leaned back in her chair, her polished fingernails slowly taping against the keyboard as she regarded the cocky human in front of her. Taking a deep breath, Ivy reached back behind her head to tighten the band in her ponytail and watched as the coed's eyes moved from her face down to her chest, and back up again. Giving him a slight closed lipped grin, Ivy crossed her legs and leaned in. "I'm sorry Kyle, I'm meeting someone in a few minutes," Ivy said, glancing down at her watch, "and you're in their seat."

Smile widening, Kyle raised an eyebrow of his own. "Your friend shouldn't leave someone as pretty as yourself all alone. Someone might come along and try to snatch you away."

Annoyed, Ivy closed the laptop and rested her elbows on top of the computer. "I'm flattered Kyle, really, but if you were smart, you would get out of that chair and go back over to your table of friends."

Leaning back a little in his seat, Kyle's smile began to falter. "Easy, no need to get all defensive. You don't have to worry, I don't bite."

Chuckling at Kyle's choice of words, Ivy looked down and shook her head. "You're right, I'm being silly," Ivy's voice went velvety-smooth as she looked up and gave him a full smile. Ivy's teeth were perfect; white and even, their smooth line interrupted by sharp canines that barely dug their points into her soft lower lip. "You don't bite, but_ I_ have been known to."

"Whoa! I had no idea… Sorry to have bothered you." Kyle jumped up from his chair, eyes wide and face turning pale as he relinquished the seat. "Sorry!" he said once last time as he backed away towards his friends' table.

Ivy's carnivore smiled disappeared as if it had never crossed her lips. _'Stupid cookie,'_ she thought as she reopened her laptop.

… … … … … … … … … … … … …

Ivy checked her watch for the third time since nine o'clock rolled around. _'I'll give her a few more minutes and then I'm calling her,' _she thought. Lacing her fingers together her reached toward the ceiling and stretched her back. Glancing around the coffeehouse, she eased back into her chair and continued keeping an eye on the front door. Her long fingers played with the empty sugar packet, folding and unfolding the paper into different shapes as she grew more and more restless.

The sound of traffic flowed into the shop as the door opened, and Ivy gave a soft sigh as she hoped this would finally be Danielle. Her fingers stilled as she stared at the woman standing near the counter. Danielle was scanning the customers, searching for the person in the leather jacket and dark jeans who was going to help her find her brother. Ivy allowed herself a moment to admire the tall, leggy blonde before locking eyes and giving her a wave. Smiling and looking a little flustered, Danielle began walking toward the table.

"I am so sorry to keep you waiting. My class went over time and I ran all the way over here. I thought for sure you would have left." Her cheeks were flushed as she stood next to the table. Ivy stood and extended her hand.

"That's OK, no big deal. I'm Detective Tamwood, but you can call me Ivy." Danielle gripped Ivy's hand, giving her a firm handshake.

"Nice to meet you. I'm Danielle Baptiste, but please call me Dani. My mom was the only one who called me Danielle." Dani gave Ivy a little smile as she pulled out her chair.

"OK, Dani," Ivy said as she signaled to the young kid behind the counter. "Before we get started I was going to get a refill. Would you care for something to drink?"

"I'd kill for a coffee, black please. It's been a long day." Dani said, reaching for her wallet.

"I've got it," Ivy said. "I've started a tab. We'll just say it's a business expense."

"Oh, thanks." Dani said, as she set her purse back down on the floor under the table.

The kid from behind the counter brought over Ivy's refill and took Dani's order. Taking a sip of her fresh coffee, Ivy brought out her notepad and pen. "So, what classes are you taking?" Ivy asked, sitting back in her chair and wrapping her hands around her cup.

"Nursing. I'm in the last year of the program and we are getting ready for the boards." Dani answered as her coffee was delivered to the table. Giving the teenager a quick smile of thanks, she turned back to Ivy.

"So, you go to school at night and work during the day. What do you do? I'm just curious." Ivy asked as she watched Dani take a sip from her mug.

Setting the cup down on the table, Dani shrugged her shoulders. "It's nothing very glamorous, I'm afraid." Pulling back her long hair, Dani gathered it in a twist. Reaching into her bag with one hand, she took out her pen and then carefully weaved it through the golden tresses to hold it in place. "I work at a dance studio," she said with a smile. "I teach classes during the day. Ballet classes."

Ivy's gaze ran down the smooth line of Dani's neck and felt a tiny spike in her pulse. Normally a flash of skin wouldn't have an effect on her, but sitting amongst all the humans in the coffee shop was starting to take its toll on Ivy's senses. They smelled so good, so sweet. But Ivy was not one to give into her impulses so easily. Shoving her thoughts of other pleasures away, Ivy straightened herself in her chair.

"Not enough aspiring ballerinas in Cincinnati to keep you busy?" Ivy asked with a little smile.

Dani grinned back as she set her coffee cup down on the table. "I know. The two things have nothing in common." She settled back into her seat and crossed her legs. "I was a dance major back home."

"Oh, you're not from Cincinnati?" Ivy asked, sliding her notebook closer and clicking her pen.

"No, I moved here…_we_ moved here from New Orleans. Jack moved out first while I stayed behind to finish school and take care of my mom. My mother got sick when I was a senior in high school. Jack was already a junior in college at the time, and he helped the family financially while I finished school. Jack was good at making money."

"I see," Ivy said as she jotted down a few notes in her book. "Where was your father? Are your parents divorced?"

"My father took off on us when he found out that my mother had terminal cancer. He said he couldn't handle it, and one day he just up and left. My father was not someone you would call a team player." Dani looked down at the table, her brow creased. "He sent some checks to us here and there, but Jack wouldn't take his money. Jack was the rock of the family. He supported us through everything."

"So, it's probably unlikely that your brother may have taken off to find your father? They don't keep in touch or talk as far as you know?" Ivy asked, looking up from her notes.

"Absolutely not." Dani said, her eyebrows knotted in anger as she scowled down into her coffee mug. "Not after he left all of us when we needed him. No. Never."

"I'm sorry to upset you, it's just that I have to ask…" Ivy gave Dani a sympathetic look as her voice trailed off.

"No, it's ok," Dani said looking up into Ivy's eyes. "It's your job to ask questions. Anyway, that was a long time ago." With a little shake of her head, Dani gave Ivy a sad smile. "So how did I end up here you asked? Well, after college I tried getting my dancing career started, but I found it's not that easy to break into. And the type of dancing that makes money in New Orleans, you know, with the high heels and G-strings, that just wasn't for me."

"So, your brother suggested you come out here?" Ivy asked.

Dani took a sip from her mug. Swallowing and setting it back down on the table, she nodded her head. "Jack had told me all about his new job and his new place. Things were really happening for him out here. He told me he could help me find a job while I figured out what I wanted to do. It had been a few months since our mother had passed when he made the offer. And seeing how he was the only family I had left, I had nothing else keeping me tied to New Orleans. Why wouldn't I want to leave and make a fresh start?"

Ivy leaned forward, her elbows resting on the table on top of her notes. "I don't blame you. I can totally understand why you would want to leave. I'm sorry about your mother by the way. That had to have been hard on you, especially during that time of your life."

"Thanks. It was." Dani said quietly, averting her eyes from Ivy's by staring into the swirling coffee as she stirred her spoon around in her mug.

After an uncomfortable moment of silence, Ivy softly cleared her throat and restarted her line of questioning. "So, did you brother tell you how he began working at the club? How did he get involved with Hydra?"

Dani set her spoon down and leaned forward, closing the space across the table between her and Ivy. "That was all it seemed he ever talked about. I had moved out here for maybe about a month when he started telling me that he met someone. He said that she was special; that they were really alike in their interests and goals. He told me his girlfriend had introduced him to this guy who had just opened a night club. My brother always had a head for business and was what you would call an idea man." Dani made the little quotation marks with her fingers. "Anyway, Jack hit it off with this guy, Adam Sirio, and together they worked on the plans for Hydra."

"So your brother and Adam Sirio were partners in the club ownership?" Ivy asked, sliding over her notebook once again.

"Not on paper, but Jack came up with most of the concepts for the club that made it so successful. Adam was the finance guy. He backed the club and had an arrangement with my brother. Needless to say, they did very well."

Ivy gave a soft burst of laughter. "You can say that again."

"So, you've been there?" Dani asked.

"It's the most popular club in the Hollows. Who hasn't?" Ivy said.

"That's what Jack always said. He told me that I should think about coming to work for him while I tried to figure out my future. They were always looking for waitresses or dancers, and they paid the girls very well. He said working there at night would free up my days if I wanted to go back to school." Dani shrugged one shoulder, "I considered it, but after checking it out, I opted for something a little more…conventional."

Dani leaned back in her chair, eyes flicking around the room at the few remaining customers in the shop, and then returning to focus on Ivy.

"So…" voice lowered, she slowly began, "now that I have told you all this about myself, I hope you won't mind answering a few of _my_ questions."

Ivy set her pen down and folded her hands in front of her on the table. "I'll try."

"Why has my brother's case been switched to the I.S.? I know you said it is a jurisdiction matter, but I have a feeling that you are leaving something out."

"I'm not sure I understand what you are trying to get at?" Ivy asked, her brow furrowing. "I don't know of any hidden agendas, Dani. Like I told you, I came into work today and was assigned his case."

"Don't take this the wrong way Detective, but I think there is more to it than that. After I heard from you today, I looked up some information about you. I Googled your name…"

"You _Googled_ me?" Ivy asked, eyebrow raised.

"I Googled your name to look up your credentials. I like to know who I am dealing with. Imagine my surprise to see a living vampire from the homicide division of the I.S. investigating my brother's missing person file. So, I have to ask, is it a coincidence that they have a living vampire investigating a vampire run club that my brother worked for? I realize that my brother's tastes ran on the dangerous side, and that his association with these people is what most likely led to his undoing. What I don't want is for it to be swept under a rug, if that is indeed the case."

"We don't know that yet, Miss Baptiste. That's why they have me handling it. And in case you haven't noticed, I am supposed to be on your side." Ivy said, her voice reflecting her resentment to what Danielle was implying.

Dani reached out and lightly touched Ivy's clenched hands. "I do realize that, and I appreciate any help you can offer to find my brother." Her voice softened as she sat back in her chair. "All I am asking is that you don't keep anything from me. My brother is all I have left of my family, and I have a feeling that I will never see him again." Dani looked down at the table and angrily wiped away a tear before it rolled down her cheek. "I'm sorry. Here you have already spent more time talking to me than the FIB officer, and I go all "conspiracy theory" on you." Dani gave a little laugh and then turned her gaze back up to meet Ivy's stare; her eyes now a deeper shade of green.

Ivy gave the pretty woman sitting across from her a smile. "Don't worry about it. I have a sister of my own, and I would be feeling the same way as you if our positions were reversed." Tearing a piece of paper out of her notebook, Ivy jotted down some numbers and slid it across the table to Danielle.

"It's not I.S. policy, but here's my work number _and_ my cell. You can call me whenever and I'll let you know what I know, OK?"

Dani held the paper in her hand and nodded her head. "Thanks, I appreciate it. Really."

Pushing back from the table, Ivy looked at her watch. "It's been a long day for both of us. I would like to talk to you a little more about Jack's girlfriend and his partner, Adam Sirio though." Ivy reached into her pocket for her phone and checked her calendar. "When are you free again?"

"I have two dance classes to teach tomorrow afternoon, and I don't have any college classes tomorrow night. If it works with your schedule, you can have me anytime during the evening."

Ivy's pulse spiked from the double meaning of Dani's statement, and she turned her slightly dilated eyes back to the small screen. "Great," Ivy said as she slid her phone back into her pocket, "I'll call you tomorrow night."

Dani gave Ivy a bright smile as she stood from the table. "I look forward to hearing from you." she said, extending her hand and giving Ivy's a firm shake. Ivy collected the bill as Dani gathered her things. "Are you sure I can't pay for the coffee?" Dani asked, wallet in hand.

"Don't worry about it. This is on the department." Ivy smirked as she followed Dani toward the door.

"Well, thanks again." Dani paused at the door, leaning against the handle. Giving Ivy a wave and a hopeful smile, she stepped out into the cool evening air.

Waiting for her change at the register, Ivy watched Dani through the glass, admiring her dancer's body and grace. She hadn't been with a human in years, finding them too delicate for her sexual tastes. This one, however, had sparked her interest. During the interview only moments ago, a small voice in the back of Ivy's mind kept interrupting her train of thought. _'How soft do you think her lips are?'_ the voice asked as Ivy struggled to concentrate on the words coming from Dani's mouth. _'Do you think her blood would taste sweeter than any you have had so far?'_ was another Ivy had to ignore as she watched Dani pull her hair up into the twist. When the voice wondered what kind of noises Dani would make in bed, Ivy knew she had to silence these thoughts if she wanted to get anymore work done.

Pocketing her change, Ivy exited the coffee shop. The cool night air felt good as she walked toward her car. Maybe it would help her clear her thoughts. Looking down at the sidewalk as she moved through the darkness, Ivy gave a heavy sigh. She knew the moment she saw the stunningly beautiful woman enter the coffee shop tonight, that this was going to be a mistake. A warning buzzer had gone off in her head the moment Dani sat down in front of her at the table, an instinct Ivy trusted more than anything. This one would hurt her. Not physically, but emotionally. The signs were all there. Just like Skimmer. Ivy's heart wrenched at the thought of the blonde vampire left behind on the other coast. _'It's just another case,'_ Ivy tried to convince herself as she pressed the unlock tab on her keychain, _'she's nothing to get this worked up about.'_ Starting her car, something told Ivy that it was already too late.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6:**

Ivy's eyes fluttered open as she heard Kisten's key slide in the lock. The glow of the television was the only light on in the living room. Ivy was sprawled out on the couch, remote in the one hand dangling over the edge of the cushions, the other curled beneath the pillow.

"Hello?" Kisten's voice called out softly. "Ivy, you still up?"

"Mmm, in here," Ivy mumbled into the pillow. Their favorite sitcom re-run proved to be more of a sleep aid than anything. The familiarity of the program lulled Ivy into such a relaxed state that she usually dozed off instead of cracked up at the old jokes.

"Hey, there you are." Kisten smiled as he walked over to the couch, bending over to place a kiss on the side of Ivy's head. Looking at the open wine bottle and glasses, he smirked. "I see you have started without me." Moving to the far end of the couch, he grabbed the wine bottle and filled his glass. Lifting Ivy's legs, he slid under them, sinking into the cushions and resting her legs back across his lap. Ivy carefully curled herself on her side, opening one eye appraisingly.

"Sorry, it was one hell of a day," she said.

"Do tell," Kisten said, taking a deep drink from his glass. Still watching the screen, he absentmindedly rubbed Ivy's leg. "I think we are both in the same boat."

"I was going to stay up and ravish you," Ivy said while stretching. Hair disheveled, she raised her head from the pillow. "Do you want me to?"

Kisten raised an eyebrow as he gazed at Ivy over his glass. "Nah, I'll take a rain check. At this point, I'm happy with a cuddle."

Ivy laughed and put her head back down on the pillow. She lifted her hand to Kisten and he took it in his, their fingers entwining as they watched the actors on the TV.

"This show never grows old. A show about nothing they said. Brilliant!" He chuckled and the soft light of the television made his already handsome features all the more beautiful.

"I'm so lucky to have such a considerate boyfriend like you," Ivy said, running her thumb across Kisten's fingers. "You don't make any unreasonable demands."

"What are you talking about, my dear?" Kisten asked, not looking away from the screen.

"I mean, you aren't sticking me in a hopeless situation that I can't possibly come up with a reasonable solution to."

"Oh, the case," Kisten said, taking another sip from his glass. "How did that go by the way? How was the sister?"

"Utterly delicious," Ivy mumbled into the pillow.

"Hmm," Kisten said, finally turning toward Ivy. "What was that?"

"Nothing…"Ivy pulled her hand out of his and turned on her back. "I got a whole lot of nowhere today. I drove past the Hydra after meeting Dani, but I just couldn't handle yet another dead end today." Ivy stretched her arm across her eyes, blocking out the light from the TV.

"I know, I know. Its hard being Piscary's favorite. He puts _so _much pressure on you to come through in the end." Kisten cajoled Ivy while he continued rubbing her legs.

"Fuck you, Kist," Ivy said, raising her arm to glare at him. "You have no idea the shit storm I have to deal with over this case. Art's pissed off; I have Pendleton on my back, not to mention _you're_ calling on behalf of Piscary for hourly updates."

"Ok, I called _once _for him, not hourly. But I'm sorry, you're right. I just have to run his restaurant and make sure everything there runs smoothly. No stress, right?" Kisten said with a sarcastic grin on his face. "Face it Ivy, we are both fucked. The sooner you realize that, the sooner you can deal with it. If it isn't this missing person/ murder case, it's some other form of bullshit we have to do for him. All in the name of love for our master." Kisten set his glass down on the coffee table and pushed Ivy's legs from his own.

The mixing of their scents and the undertones of anger and frustration seeped into Ivy, making her eyes fully dilate as she stared up at Kisten's frowning face. It suddenly was more than she could bear. "You know," Ivy began, voice silky and seductive, "I was going to be happy just going to sleep next to you tonight, but now you've gone and pissed me off." Sliding her legs off the couch, Ivy slowly sat up and angled herself toward Kisten. "Now you're going to have to make it up to me." Ivy leaned over and ran her tongue along the edge of Kisten's ear. "You better do something to make me forget the shitty day I had, darling." She gently bit down on his earlobe, the tips of her fangs pressing into the flesh ever so slightly. She slid her fingers inside the gap of the front of his shirt, lightly raking her fingernails across his chest. "And maybe, just maybe I'll make you forget about yours."

Smiling devilishly, Kisten pushed Ivy back into the cushions, the sitcom forgotten, and did his best to fulfill Ivy's request.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7:**

Soft sunlight, worn wooden floors, a wall of mirrors, the classic ballet barre: Ivy approaching a scantily clad figure slowly. Even slower, the thud and rhythms of her heartbeat echoing in her ears. Classical music surrounding her, the figure turns to face the intruder.

"Dani?" Ivy questions, her voice sounding distant even to her own ears.

The figure is Dani. Dani in her dance studio, alone. Dani, with flowing blonde hair pulled back from her now smiling face. Dani with the long toned muscular legs of a dancer. Dani showing the slightest evidence of exertion: the slight motion of her breathing and the sheen of sweat that glistens on the swell of her breasts.

Ivy stands still among the shadows, the beautiful music flooding the studio with its classical arrangements. Dani now approaches. "Ivy," her voice purrs the name as her smile grows. Ivy breathes in deeply. The studio is filled with Dani's scent; the scent of anguish and desire.

Dani stands before her. "Ivy?" She breathes her name, moist mouth a little open, and in the shadows Ivy can sense her confusion and her wanting.

Ivy closes the distance and stepping from the shadow, reaches out to grab Dani's arm, drawing her closer. "Yes," Ivy smiles, and as if it were all the encouragement needed, Dani leans in, pressing her body against Ivy's. Tilting her back against the wall, Dani gives her a long, slow open mouthed kiss as her hips nudge Ivy's, the insistent heat of her sex pressing against Ivy's thigh. The music grows louder, their kisses deepen; tongues hot and wet, tasting each other's arousal.

Ivy's long fingers stroking Dani's face, running down and over her bare shoulders and arms. Her hand sliding under the cut off edge of her shirt, reaching up, cupping her breast and feeling the press of a firm nipple against her fingers. Dani tips her head back, the long delicate line of her neck dangerously exposed. "Ivy," she moans.

Ivy felt a nudge at her back. "Ivy!" Kisten's voice scolds, "turn off the damn alarm, would you? It's bad enough that you set it on that classical music station, do you have to keep it on all bloody morning too?" Kisten tucked the sheet under his arm and angrily turned in the bed, pulling the blankets off Ivy and leaving her exposed to the cool, late morning air.

Ivy reached out and clicked off the alarm. Blurry eyes trying to focus on the glowing digital numbers, Ivy slowly came back to reality. Forcing her feet over the edge of the mattress, Ivy sat up on her side of the bed. "Sorry, Kist," she mumbled, grabbing her short black silk robe from its hanger. Wrapping the soft robe around herself, she cinched the ties closed and exited their dark bedroom.

The hallway was brighter by half. The blackout shades in the bedroom kept it dark as a tomb, even on the sunniest of days. Walking down the hall, eyes adjusting to the brighter light, Ivy headed toward her salvation: coffee.

'_Shit_,' she thought, as she ran her fingers through her bad case of bed head. '_Where did that come from_?' Grabbing the coffee grounds, she glanced at the clock. It would be at least five more hours until Adam Sirio would be arriving at his club. He wasn't an undead, at least not yet, but liked to keep the schedule of one. Thinking that would give her plenty of time to prepare for her meetings later in the day, Ivy hit the brew button on Kisten's fancy coffee maker.

"I need a shower," she mumbled, pinching the bridge of her nose between her thumb and forefinger. "That will help clear my head." Tension and guilt currently flowed through her veins: tension over the case, over her worry of failure, guilt over her dreams and obvious attraction to the human.

Taking a deep, cleansing breath, Ivy opened the cupboard and took out two mugs. The strong aroma of the dark roast was beginning to seep out into the kitchen. Even though Kisten protested early alarms, the smell of coffee would eventually lure him out of the bedroom. Sometimes she would even luck out to find him waiting for her in the kitchen with fresh pastries from the corner bakery. As her feet padded down the tiled hall toward their bathroom, she hoped her luck would change and she would be greeted fresh from the shower by a warm blueberry muffin.

… … … … ... … … … … … … … …

Ivy rounded the corner and entered the kitchen; hair damp, but combed out, naked and clean under her robe. Her lips twitched with a smile as she glanced over at Kisten, elbows on the table with a steaming mug of coffee between them.

"What are you doing up so early?" she asked, pouring herself a cup of coffee and walking it over to the table.

"You should know. You woke me up." Feigning an uncharacteristic grumpiness, Kisten scowled into his coffee. "Then you assault me with this wonderful smell," he took a deep sip from his mug. "How could I stay in bed, trying to catch up in my much needed sleep, with all that going on?"

"You deserved to sleep in after last night," Ivy purred in his ear before placing a kiss on his cheek. "I didn't mean to wake you, honest."

"I thought I would at least get breakfast in bed after last night," Kisten said, a smug smile crossed his lips as Ivy snorted with laughter and smacked him in the shoulder. Chuckling, he pretended to wince away from her. "Just kidding, I don't care, really. I like spending time with you before we get sucked into our thankless jobs. I tend to have a better day when we spend time together like this."

Smiling back at him, Ivy pulled out her chair and set her cup next to her laptop on the table. "I feel the same way," she said as she wiggled the mouse, waking up the computer.

"Yeah, I can tell," he teased as he took another sip of coffee. "You're already online."

Reaching into her purse, Ivy pulled out her cell phone. "No, I actually need your help with something," she laughed as she plugged the USB cable into her phone.

"Really?" Kisten asked, pulling his chair closer. "The great Detective Tamwood needs _my_ help?"

Connecting her cell phone to her laptop, Ivy quickly scrolled through her stored photos. Finding the picture she took in Jack's apartment, she enlarged it to fit the screen. "I know I've seen her before," she said looking at the slightly fuzzy image of Jack with the dark haired vampire, "but I just can't place her. Seeing as you are the local Lothario…" Ivy said with a grin as she turned the laptop toward Kisten.

"Ha! You're one to talk." Leaning closer and gazing at the screen, Kisten carefully scrutinized the faces. Brow furrowed, he stared at the woman. "Oh yeah, she's hot."

Ivy rolled her eyes. "Yeah, um, I'm sitting right next to you."

Kisten laughed, "Oh, but not as hot as you."

"That's more like it," Ivy grinned and looked back at the computer screen.

Still smiling, Kisten shook his head. "But, I would have to say you owe me an apology."

"What, you don't know who she is?" Ivy's voice held a note of concern. She was hoping that Kisten could give her a much needed lead.

"No, I do. I just never slept with her, that's all. Kisten leaned back in his chair and tapped his mug. "Now, if you were to get me a refill, I would be happy to tell you what I know." Ivy stared blank faced at Kisten. She leaned back in her chair, crossing her arms over her chest and slowly raised an eyebrow. "Or not," Kisten said, pushing away from the table to grab the coffeepot on the counter behind him.

Pouring himself a second cup, he gave Ivy a disarming smile. "Don't let the pretty face fool you. That's Evelyn Grey, otherwise known throughout certain circles as Evil Ev. What _she_'s doing with a _human_ is anyone's guess. She is not one to cross, no pun intended."

"Evil Ev? Are you serious? Who comes up with this stuff?" Ivy asked, looking at the smiling face of the vampire on the screen. "What is she, some kind of super villain or something?"

"Don't laugh. I've heard that she has done some pretty sick shit. Maybe she's changed her ways and calmed down, but that chick is no joke." Kisten sat back down in his chair across from Ivy, setting his mug back down on the table. "She used to come around Piscary's until the Hydra opened. She's been a fixture there ever since. Last I heard, she's head of the security for the club."

"This woman is head of security? For Hydra?" Ivy raised an eyebrow, her smile still playing on her lips.

"Trouble starts, and she finishes it." Kisten said, face serious. "I know what you are thinking, but this woman is tough. She can get medieval on your ass, and enjoy it. Where did you get that picture anyway?"

Ivy stared at the brunette's face. "It's part of the case file I'm working on. I think she was the missing person's girlfriend. I'm meeting with his sister today to get some more information though." Ivy slowly took a sip of her coffee. Grimacing at the cold liquid in her mouth, she got up to dump the contents down the sink and pour herself a hot fresh cup. "You think she'll be at the club then, huh?"

"Well, yeah," Kisten said with a nod, "Why?"

"I have to pay Adam Sirio a visit today. Maybe I can kill two birds with one stone."

"Well, be careful with _that_ bird," Kisten said, pointing at the screen. "That one is dangerous."

"Aw, is someone worried about me?" Ivy asked, smiling at the concern in his voice.

"Go ahead and laugh, make the same mistake everyone else makes and ignore the rumors. You haven't heard some of the stuff I have…" Kisten's voice trailed off. "Just be careful, ok?" Kisten's look sobered Ivy's jovial mood. "I mean it."

"Don't worry about me, Kisten. I'm not going to start any trouble. I just have to ask some questions, that's all."

"I know, but now I'm going to be worried about you all night. Can't you wait until I'm off to go with you?"

"That's sweet, but no. I'm not going to the club for a social visit, and you're not I.S. It wouldn't be very professional." Ivy leaned across the table and placed a soft kiss on his lips. "I'll be fine, I promise."

Pouting, Kisten ran a hand through his spiky blonde hair. "So much for having a good day."


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8:**

Ignoring Kisten's protests and convincing him that calling in sick was _not_ an option, Ivy finally got the handsome blonde vampire dressed and out the door. It would still be a few hours before Adam would be at the Hydra, but Ivy didn't feel like waiting any longer to speak with him. Checking the case file, Ivy dialed up the main number to the club. Someone would be in by now getting things ready for the evening crowd.

Ivy chewed on the end of her pen as she listened while the phone rang.

"_You have reached the Hydra_," an automated message informed her. "Shit," Ivy said, tossing her pen down on the table while she let the machine continue.

"_If you wish to hear the hours of operation or get directions to the club, please press 1. For the listings of upcoming performers, press 2. To speak with a representative to reserve the club for your special occasion, please press 3."_

"Bingo," Ivy said, as she pressed the number and waited. It only took two rings before a woman's voice answered the call.

"This is Yvonne speaking. We are currently accepting reservations for the club for parties of ten or less. If you wish to reserve a section of the club, we are currently booking into next month. How may I help you?"

"Actually, Yvonne, I'm calling on an official matter. I'm Detective Tamwood from the I.S. and I need to reach your boss, Mr. Sirio."

"Well, Detective, Mr. Sirio isn't in yet. Would you like me to leave him a message that you called?" Yvonne asked politely.

"It's rather important. I was hoping that I could get his private number from you…?"

"I'm sorry; we do not give out Mr. Sirio's private number. To anyone." Yvonne said brusquely.

"Well, seeing as how it is regarding Jack Baptiste, I thought he wouldn't mind if you gave me the number. I would much rather discuss things with him over the phone, rather than showing up at his work, flashing my badge around for everyone to see…" Ivy paused for a moment. "Say, isn't there a premiere party being held there tonight? I'll bet Mr. Sirio will be there for the press coverage. I'll just come by later."

"Um, wait a moment, Detective _Tamwood_, was it? Did you say it was regarding Mr. Baptiste?" Yvonne stammered.

"Yes…," Ivy smiled and held her breath.

"That is another matter entirely. Would it suffice if I placed you on hold, called Mr. Sirio and then connected you? This way, no one loses their job. And when I say no one, I mean me." Yvonne said, in a masterful demonstration of CYA, cover your ass.

With a soft puff of air, Ivy leaned back in her chair and crossed her legs. "Thank you Yvonne, that would be most appreciated."

"Please hold." A little click sounded in Ivy's ear, and she was momentarily gone. _'Vampires and their secrets,_' Ivy thought as she waited for Yvonne's return. _'This one was trained well.'_

"Ok, Detective Tamwood, go ahead, you're connected." Yvonne said before she disconnected herself from the conference call.

"Yes, is this Detective Tamwood?" came a rich baritone voice from the other end of the receiver.

"It is, and thanks for taking my call, Mr. Sirio."

"Don't mention it. Now please tell me what this is about. My secretary said you wanted to speak with me regarding Jack. Have you learned of his whereabouts?"

"Unfortunately no, I haven't. I wanted to speak with you and ask you a few questions. See if there was anyone you know that may have had a problem with Mr. Baptiste? If he was in any sort of trouble?" Ivy hated having to tip her hand that she had no leads as of yet, but she had to try something.

"What a shame," Sirio sighed, "I was hoping for better news. I'm sorry Detective, I don't know what happened to Jack. I wish I did. You see, he's the front man for the club. He deals with all the salespeople, the vendors, the entertainment _and_ the press. People are noticing he's not been around lately, and they are starting to ask questions. Questions that aren't good for business, if you follow my meaning."

"I'm sure you must be very concerned about the well being of your partner." Ivy said, a slight hint of sarcasm in her voice.

"Oh, I am, Detective, I assure you." Sirio paused for a moment, and then his deep voice spoke up once again. "Have you tried speaking with his sister Danielle? Jack and his sister were very close. I have tried to contact her, to have her come to the club so we could…talk. But she seems hesitant to come here when Jack isn't around."

A spike of nerves shot through Ivy's middle. Something more must be going on for Sirio to want to get a hold of Dani.

"I have met with his sister, yes, and she has been participating with the investigation." Ivy's voice was calm regardless of her sudden concern for Dani's welfare. Changing the focus away from Dani, Ivy pressed forward. "So, could I speak with you further about your business relationship with Mr. Baptiste? Maybe speak with some of his co-workers at the club? Anything would be appreciated."

"I'll tell you what, Detective, I'll do you one better. I am going to call Yvonne back and tell her to put aside two VIP passes for tonight. One for you, and one for Ms. Baptiste. You can be her escort to the club. Bring her by so that I may have a word with her, and then I'll answer your questions. You can even sweeten the pot by letting her know that there will be plenty of celebrities to rub shoulders with for the movie premiere party we are hosting this evening. I'm sure someone in her line of work would love the opportunity to network. She's still dancing, no?"

Ivy could almost picture the vamp sitting at the other end of the line, crocodile smile plastered on his face as he envisioned Ivy taking the bait.

"Thank you Mr. Sirio, that is very generous. But that could be construed as trying to bribe on officer."

"That's a simple loophole to jump through, Detective. Leave your badge at home. I won't tell if you won't. Besides, you'll get your interview with me and who knows; maybe you'll crack this case. I promise, everything I say will be on the record." His laughter was soft, almost a caress to her ear. He was turning on the charm. "I'll have the passes waiting for you. If you want to feel less guilty about coming as my guests while on duty, just try hard _not_ to enjoy yourself. Although, that is almost impossible at the Hydra."

The line disconnected as Adam Sirio hung up his phone. Ivy sat in her chair, receiver still pressed against her ear. _'He knows something,' _she thought. '_He knows and he made it clear so I couldn't refuse his offer. Shit!'_

Ivy clicked the END key on her phone and rubbed her temples. She would have to make the offer to Dani in order to get the interview with Sirio. It wouldn't look good if she showed up on the news or in the tabloids without their knowledge, so she would also have to check in with Pendleton and Piscary and fill them in on her plans. There were too many variables to try to plan anything concrete. Thoughts racing, she was just hoping she wasn't walking into a trap.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9:**

_A/N: Please feel free to comment on the story do far. Do you like it, or, if not, what don't you like? I enjoy reading what people think about the story line and I really do try to listen to the critiques. I promise to keep updating as soon as I can. I have been writing and re-writing to get this just where I want it to go. Thanks for your patience. I promise I'll make it worth the wait._

Standing in the service entrance to the kitchen, Ivy preened over her Nightwing X-31. She kept it safely parked among the crates of produce and cases of wine whenever she wasn't riding it. She carefully ran the soft terry cloth towel over the gas tank, the clear coat as pristine as the day she bought it. The black paint gleamed under the fluorescent lights, and Ivy couldn't wait to stretch herself across the sexy lines of the bike and feel the engine rev beneath her. It was one of the few things that were entirely hers and she lived to ride it.

The kitchen staff came in and out of the storage area, some giving Ivy a quick nod of recognition, but most ignoring her. Having just told Kisten her intentions for later that evening, Ivy left him in the kitchen walk-in taking out his frustrations on a side of beef. He trusted Adam Sirio less than Ivy did, and was not happy to hear of the conditions for her interview. Needless to say, he was pissed because Ivy wasn't taking him along for back up, and second, for having to fill Piscary in on the latest development. She hated putting Kisten in the middle, but it was easier having him relay the news to the unpredictable vampire later when he came up to the restaurant. Besides, Kisten was a big boy. He'd get over it.

Tossing the towel in the crate of gear she kept next to her bike, Ivy grabbed her helmet and pushed the bike from its stand. She nudged the service door open with her front tire and wheeled her bike out into the rear parking lot. Hearing a muffled ring from inside the pocket of her short leather jacket, Ivy smoothly swung her leg over the bike. Sitting on the seat, her legs bracing the bike from rolling as she straddled it, she answered her call before it was dumped into voice mail.

"Ivy?" Dani's voice was in her ear, and the memory of her late morning dream flooded into her thoughts.

"Hi Dani." Ivy's cheeks flushed and she was glad there was no one around to witness it. "You have good timing. You caught me on the way out. What can I do for you?"

"I know you said you wanted to call me _tonight_ about Jack's partner and his girlfriend, but I just thought I would take a chance and see what your schedule was like. I just finished up with my last dance class, and if you aren't swamped, I thought I would invite you over to my place." Dani hesitated for a moment as if working up the nerve to continue. "I know I probably shouldn't have moved his things, but after Jack had been missing for a couple of weeks, I went back to his apartment and brought some stuff over to my place. You know, for safe keeping."

"What kind of _stuff _would that be, Dani?" Ivy asked, her lips pressing together as her mind raced, already assessing the possible damage to the case. If the missing person turned into a murder investigation, Dani's actions might have different repercussions. For now, it may not be such a big deal.

Dani's voice dropped to above a whisper, as though she was afraid someone other than Ivy would be listening. "Jack kept journals. He liked to write. He did ever since we lived at home before…well, before everything changed and he moved away. He always kept his journals in his night stand. I went over to his place and brought them here so I could try to see if I could find something. Some sort of clue to where he may be."

"Okay," Ivy said calmly as she gripped the handlebar with her free hand. "Anything else?"

"One of those computer USB drives. I only looked at that once, but it had some financial statements on it from the club. I didn't really understand what I was looking at, so I stuck with going through the journals."

Ivy's pulse quickened, but she gathered herself, not wanting to sound reprimanding and lose Dani's trust. "Dani…" Ivy began to say.

"I didn't know what happened to him Ivy." Dani admitted, words coming faster now that she opened up and told this much. "I didn't know who to trust, so before the FIB went in to look through his apartment, I took some of his private things. To keep them safe and to make sure he gets them back." Dani paused so long this time, Ivy began to think she lost the connection. "Did I really screw things up?" Dani finally asked, her voice sounding small and lost.

Closing her eyes, Ivy slowly released the breath she was holding so Dani wouldn't hear. At first, all she wanted to do was wrap this case up and get her life back to normal. Why now did she wish that she could put her arms around this woman and tell her it would be alright? And was she that fucked up that merely the thought of doing that was beginning to turn her on? Humans didn't like her, she scared them. Why was this one turning to her as a friend?

"No, Dani," Ivy said, pushing all of her questions out of her head, "it's going to be OK." Ivy glanced down at her watch. The premiere would be starting in six hours and she hadn't even mentioned Sirio's offer to Dani yet. Getting her mind back in the game, Ivy snapped into action. "Give me your address. I'll come out to meet you now and we can talk. I'll figure something out, don't worry."

The cool spring breeze off the nearby river blew Ivy's raven hair back from her eyes as she punched Dani's address into the cells built in GPS. Reading over the directions, Ivy stuck the phone back in her pocket. Dani lived close to her brother's brownstone, and it wouldn't take long for Ivy to get there on her motorcycle. Taking a deep breath, Ivy shook her hair back and slid on her helmet. '_I just keep_ _digging myself deeper'_ she thought as she stuck the key into the ignition and revved her engine. _'When am I going to learn?'_ Snapping the visor down on her helmet, she shifted into gear and accelerated out of the parking lot.

… … … … … … … … … … … … …

Ivy pulled her bike up to the curb, her brow furrowed with confusion. The GPS brought her to what looked to be a large warehouse. Still astride her bike, she removed her helmet to double check the address in the phone. Hearing approaching footsteps, Ivy glanced up. Dani was walking toward her, a smile on her face as she came closer to the motorcycle.

"You got here fast. I was going to be waiting outside for you. No one ever thinks they are at the right place." Dani said as she stood before Ivy, her hands in her jean pockets and her hip slightly cocked to the side. She ran her gaze appraisingly over the bike as Ivy tucked her phone away and dismounted. "Now don't tell me _that's _department issue."

"No," Ivy said, returning Dani's smile, "this lovely lady is all mine." With a soft laugh, Ivy ran her fingers lovingly over her leather seat.

"Lucky girl," Dani said with a wry grin as she locked eyes with the vampire.

Not knowing how to take the last comment, Ivy glanced over Dani's shoulder. "I'm confused," Ivy said as she read the small sign on the wall. "I thought you wanted me to meet you at your apartment. Isn't this where you teach?"

Dani laughed again as she gestured toward the building. "It's both. Come on, I'll show you." She led Ivy to a door at the far side of the brick building. Walking up the first flight of stairs, Dani paused at the landing. She pushed on the rail of the heavy metal door and held it open for Ivy.

The front of the building was brick, giving it a dark warehouse appearance. As Ivy stepped into the dance studio, she realized it was anything but. The rear of the building consisted of a wall of windows and railings, which flooded the studio with natural light. The floors were as she imagined them in her dream, a glossy hardwood, and they gave the expansive space a warm, rich feeling. The studio was mammoth. The original ceiling had been removed, opening it up so that it took up both floors, making it at least twenty feet from dance floor to the rafters. Ivy moved slow, taking in all the space as she walked over to the windows to look out at the city.

"This is amazing, but where's your apartment?" Ivy asked.

Dani pointed her finger toward the ceiling. "Right up there, behind that wall." Ivy looked more closely where Dani pointed. "It's a loft," Dani grinned, "follow me."

Dani led Ivy back out to the stairwell. They went up one more flight of stairs and stood before another metal door. Pushing on the bar, Dani turned to Ivy. "Welcome to my home."

Dani's loft was built behind the actual dance studio. There was a metal staircase that led down to an open floor plan of living room and kitchen. The walls were a worn red brick and the floor was concrete, so smooth and buffed that it shone in the late afternoon sunlight.

"Oh my God, you live here? This is incredible. I would never have guessed there was a loft in this place." Ivy said, eyes wide with surprise. They walked down the staircase and stood in the living room.

"Thanks," Dani said as she walked over to her kitchen counter. "The owner of the studio used to live here when I first started working for her. She was looking for something bigger and was going to put it up for rent. I got lucky and snatched it up before anyone else could." Dani crossed her arms over her middle and leaned against the counter. "I mean, it's a little cold and industrial, but I've added some personal touches. Not to mention, I can use the studio anytime I want, and I'll never be late for work." Dani set her keys on the counter and gestured toward the living room. "Take a look around if you like, Ivy. Jack's things are in my room. I'll be right back." Dani headed down a short hallway that led off from the kitchen and disappeared into her bedroom. Ivy turned toward Dani's small bookcase and walked over to look at her selection. Just like at Jack's, scattered among the books were small picture frames of Dani and her family, and some faces Ivy didn't recognize. While Jack's apartment was modern and sleek, Dani's was cluttered and yet had more of a homey feel. Ivy found it to be like Dani; warm and welcoming, and it made her comfortable to be there.

"Don't laugh at my library," Dani teased as she came out of her room with a small stack of journals. "It's mostly filled with my nursing books and some bad Sci-Fi paperbacks."

Ivy grinned as she picked up one of the books to read the back cover. "Science fiction, huh? I would have pegged you for turn of the century romance novels."

"Ugh, never," Dani grimaced as she walked to stand next to Ivy. "Give me action movies and outer space any day." Dani turned and set her brother's books on the small coffee table near her couch. "Don't get me wrong, I love a good love story every now and then. It's just that none of my relationships have ever even slightly resembled the stuff in those romance novels."

Ivy chuckled, setting the book back down on the shelf. "If only life had more happily ever afters, right?"

Dani sat on her couch, curling one leg beneath her, the smile still on her face, but her eyes showing a hint of sadness. "Yeah, I couldn't agree with you more."

"So Dani," Ivy began as she paced in front of the bookshelves. I recognize your brother Jack, but who is this in the picture next to him?" Ivy held the frame with the photo of Jack and Evelyn. The same picture she looked at the other day when she searched Jack's place.

Dani rose from the couch and walked over. "Which one? Let's see." Ivy handed her the frame and watched Dani's expression as she looked at the faces. "Oh, that's Jack's girlfriend Evelyn. They work together at the club." Dani carefully replaced the frame on the shelf and smiled nervously at Ivy. "I've never actually met her in person, but Jack talked about her so much, I feel like I _do_ know her. Evelyn was the one who introduced Jack to Adam."

"So you never actually met his girlfriend?" Ivy asked, her eyebrow arched in disbelief.

"No. Jack kind of kept our time together separate from his work and social life. I mean, when we were together, it was just him and I. And the few times I went to meet him at the club; he would introduce me to Adam and a few of his other friends, but never to Evelyn. I always thought that since she was head of security and the club was always packed, she was just too busy to be bothered."

"Huh, I just thought with you being so close…" Ivy shrugged her shoulder slightly and took another step over. Crouching down to look at the lower shelf, she grabbed a frame that was partially pushed back behind a folder. "Ok, so who's this guy with you? Your boyfriend or one of Jack's friends from the club?" Ivy held up a picture of Dani with her arms around the waist of a rugged looking, chestnut haired man with big shoulders.

Dani leaned over, peering at the picture Ivy held in her hands. "Damn, I thought I got rid of all of those. I must have missed this one." Dani stood back up straight, put her hand on her hip. "Meet my ex, Will. I met him when I moved up here. He went to the college and we had a couple classes together. We dated for a few months, but things didn't work out. He wanted to spend more time together, and I didn't have more to give. Not with work and school." Dani sighed, looking at the picture. "He was nice though."

Ivy grinned apologetically as she set the frame back down and stood up. "Sorry about that."

"No big deal," Dani shrugged. "It's just another example of how unromantic my life is."

"There's nothing wrong with having priorities." Ivy said as she slowly started walking over to the coffee table and Jack's journals. "You two just got together at the wrong time in your life. We all have someone we wish we could have met at a different point in time." Ivy's thoughts flashed to Skimmer and her life in California. A life far away from Piscary and his plans for her. "May I?" Ivy asked, holding one of the journals.

"Sure. You can take them with you and look through them if you want. It's mostly just ideas Jack had for the club and some stuff about work. I couldn't find anything of interest from what I read." Dani reached into her jean's pocket. "Oh, I almost forgot. Here's the USB drive. Like I told you on the phone, it's all financial stuff from the club. I couldn't really make sense of it, but then again, Jack was always better with finances than I was." Dani looked down at the piece of plastic she held in her hand. "If it wasn't for him setting up my accounts and investing my money, I would never have been able to go to nursing school." Dani looked up and held the drive out to Ivy, who took it and placed it in her pocket.

"Thanks," Ivy said as she set the journal back down on the stack. "This is really a good start. I'll take a look at all this and see what I can find." She leveled her gaze and met Dani's green stare. "Don't beat yourself up over taking this out of his place. I'll make sure that it doesn't come back to bite you. Besides, we detectives at the IS are much more thorough investigators than those officers at the FIB. They probably just didn't look in the right places." Ivy said, the corners of her lips curving up into a sly smile.

A look of relief crossed Dani's face. "Thanks, Ivy. You don't know how much I appreciate everything. If there's anything I can do…"

"Well, that brings me to my next matter of business," Ivy said as she walked over to the couch and sat down. Dani walked over and sat next to her. "I mean it, really. What is it?" Dani said.

Ivy paused for a moment. "I spoke with Adam Sirio earlier this afternoon." She caught a flicker of fear in Dani's gaze before she blinked it away. Still capturing Dani's stare, Ivy continued. "He wants me to come to the club to speak with him. And, he wants me to bring you along."

Dani looked down at the cushions, her fingers nervously starting to play with a frayed piece of stitching. "Why does he want me to come?"

Ivy breathed in, the slight scent of fear coming from Dani told her to proceed carefully. "Did Adam try to reach you once before to talk to you about your brother?" Ivy asked, her voice calm and soft as she looked straight ahead and no longer directly at Dani.

Dani looked down at her lap, her hands tightly gripped together to stop her fidgeting, and nodded her head. "He did. He called a couple weeks after Jack went missing. He said he wanted me to come to the club so we could talk." Dani paused, swallowing hard. Ivy could hear a little click in the back of Dani's throat and realized something had freaked her out. Dani turned to face her, eyes pleading for understanding. "It was just the way he said it that scared me. It sounded like he thought I knew something and was trying to hold out on him, you know?"

Ivy sat there quietly and nodded her head in agreement, waiting for Dani to continue.

"So I told him I would have to get back to him on that. I told him I was swamped with school and exams and didn't have a free night. I couldn't tell him that Jack told me I shouldn't go to the club if he wasn't working. He loved the place, but he always told me that it was very risky for a single woman, a single _human _woman, to go to the Hydra alone."

"That's good advice," Ivy said as she leaned back, resting against the soft cushions of the couch.

"Yeah, well he's always trying to watch out for me," Dani said, her voice going from frightened to pissed off. "He should have been watching his own back."

"Well, you wouldn't be alone. You would be with me." Ivy said, cautiously. Dani looked sideways at the vampire next to her. "He said he just wants a word with you. Basically, he's not going to talk to me unless he gets to speak with you first."

"But I don't know anything. What does he want with me?" Dani asked, her eyes searching Ivy's for answers.

"That's what we have to try to find out." She reached out and touched Dani's arm. "I'll be right there with you the whole time. Nothing is going to happen to you, I promise." Dani looked down at her hands in her lap again and nodded.

"Come on," Ivy said as she stood and took one of Dani's hands in her own. "Think about it. You don't have to decide this minute." Dani looked up into Ivy's face, the look of worry slowly dissolving. Ivy's eyes flicked to their entwined fingers, and carefully pulled her hand back. "Um, why don't you walk me out? I'll bring this back to the office and take a look through everything."

Dani stood, a rush of heat coloring her cheeks. "Did you want me to take you over to Jack's place?"

Ivy shook her head. "No, this will keep me busy for a while." She gathered up the journals and began walking toward the staircase, Dani following next to her. "Thanks for the tour of the place, and thanks for all this. I'll be in touch." Ivy began climbing the stairs as Dani watched, her thoughts already on what she was going to tell Pendleton when she arrived at the station.

"Ivy?" Dani called out to her and Ivy stopped to turn and look down the staircase. "I'm really a lot tougher than I look. It's just that…"

"You don't have to explain. I know how scary vampires can be most times." Ivy kept her expression blank, but secretly hoped Dani didn't view her in the same light as Adam Sirio.

"Not all of you," Dani said, offering up a soft, swift smile. She held Ivy's gaze for several seconds, and then gave a small nod of her head. "I'll talk to you soon."


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10:**

The steam fogged the mirror as Ivy slid into the soapy water. Sliding down the smooth porcelain slope of the bathtub, the heat took her breath away as her body submerged below the bubbles. Resting her arms on the edge of the tub Ivy snagged her washcloth, and after a quick dunk in the hot water, she tipped her head back and placed it over her eyes. She could feel the stress of the day slowly seeping out of her muscles as she began to unwind.

The trip to the office proved to be somewhat beneficial. Art was out of the building on a case, so there was no tension -filled drama to deal with. Sergeant Pendleton seemed pleased to hear about Ivy's progress and actually believed the story about the journals and USB drive. Pendleton wasn't too thrilled about Ivy going to the Hydra on duty, but finally agreed to approve the overtime for that as well. As long as Ivy didn't end up on the news or in the newspaper, she was fine. From that point however, things proceeded to go downhill.

The journals, as Dani said, proved to be a waste of time. There was nothing in them except jotted down ideas for the club. The USB drive on the other hand, was a different story. On it was stored all the financial information on the Hydra since Jack began his employment, but there was one area that was encrypted. Spending an hour trying to break the security encryption, Ivy finally gave up and called her friend Rat in to take a look. Rat was always giving her shit about Art, but he was a good guy, and a good officer. Not to mention a computer geek, though you would never think so by looking at him. The man was so big, it was a wonder his fingers managed to only hit one key at a time. Rat took the drive and promised to work on it and get back to her tomorrow. So after all was said and done, she still had nothing. No answer from Dani about going to the Hydra; no guarantee Sirio would cooperate without speaking to Dani; and no clue where to find one Jack Baptiste. Basically she was still at square one. The ride home was bleak.

Lifting the edge of the washcloth, Ivy peeked over at the edge of the bath near her toes. With a heavy sigh, she sat up and grabbed her notebook, paying mind not to get it wet and soapy. She paged through some of the entries she made, but nothing was clicking. _'Sirio is the key, he has to be. He has to know something, '_she thought as she placed the book down on the bathroom floor.

Ivy slid all the way under the bubbles. Swallowed up by the water with senses dulled, she hoped to muffle all the thoughts racing through her head. Hearing the ringtone of her cell phone that lay next to her notebook on the floor, Ivy contemplated letting it go to voice mail. _'With my luck, it's probably Piscary,'_ she thought as she came up for air. Clearing the water from her eyes, Ivy grabbed the phone and answered the call. "This is Tamwood."

"I've thought about what you asked me to do earlier today…," the voice said on the other end.

"Dani?" Ivy asked, as she pushed her wet hair away from her ear. "Hold on, what was that?"

"…and before I change my mind, I wanted to tell you that I'll go with you to the Hydra." Dani finished.

Ivy straightened up in the tub, causing the water to slosh about. Letting out a relieved sigh, Ivy stood up and grabbed her towel, wrapping it around herself before stepping out of the tub. "Thanks Dani. I think this will really help me with the case."

"I hope so, I really do."

Ivy walked over to the sink and used the edge of her hand to clear the steam from the mirror. "You're doing the right thing. Trust me."

"I do, Ivy," Dani said quietly. "You are one of the few people that I trust right now. Besides," she teased, her voice sounding more cheerful, "how can a girl resist getting dressed up and going out on the town to a premiere party? I don't get offers like that very often."

Ivy gave a soft laugh. "He made an offer we couldn't refuse. Who doesn't want the VIP treatment, right?"

Dani chuckled on her end. "Yeah, right? Thankfully I still have my lucky dress. You never know, maybe I'll be discovered tonight."

Ivy smiled at Dani's joke as she ran her fingers through her wet hair. "I'm sure stranger things have happened."

"Do you want me to meet you over there?" Dani asked.

"No, I'll pick you up. You aren't that out of the way. Just let me rinse off and I'll get ready. How does ten o'clock sound?"

"Ten is fine. I'll be waiting." Dani said.

"See you then," Ivy said as she hung up the phone. She walked over and sat on the edge of the tub, lifting the lever to drain the water before she stepped under the shower. Running her fingers through the disappearing bubbles, she felt a twinge of anticipation growing. The same feeling of anticipation she usually had before a first date.


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11:**

The Hydra, according to Greek mythology, was an ancient serpent that possessed seven heads and was killed by Hercules. The Hydra in the Hollows, like its namesake, had seven different night clubs under one roof. No big deal for a building that was half the size of a city block and three stories high. One would come into the Hydra and then chose their poison, so to speak. Dark hallways wound through the club, taking you to whatever pleasure you desired. Having its MLP meant the Hydra could offer a unique experience for almost all the Inderland species, making it the most popular of the Hollow's night spots.

The first room was what most would call the common area. Vamps, Weres and humans could all congregate in this space for a relaxing evening of drinks while listening to the jazz band playing in the background. The next area was the dance club, and depending on the night, various DJs would be manning the tables, creating their mixes of dance and techno for the masses of partygoers. Beyond that, you had your Vamp only area, along with a bar strictly for Weres. Humans venturing into this level of the club were required to sign waivers prior to entering, releasing the Hydra of any responsibility for "accidental injuries" that may occur.

The deepest levels of the Hydra were for the bravest or the most fool hearty patrons, offering various degrees of S&M and bondage. In these rooms, one could hire the services of an in-house dominatrix or simply take matters into their own hands using the club's equipment. Humans were strictly prohibited in these levels for obvious reasons. The seventh and final level of the club was the VIP section, the most coveted area to be in. The VIP area was on the second level of the Hydra, in a balcony which over looked the crowded dance floor. It was here that one went to "see and be seen," and most of the Hollows tabloids had paparazzi patrolling the area to snap photos of the celebrities granted passage through the velvet rope.

Ivy and Dani stood behind said velvet rope, waiting for the acknowledgement from the mountain of a Were standing before them. Wearing a skintight black t-shirt, the word STAFF was emblazoned across the Were's heavily muscled chest. His smoothly shaven head glinted under the lights as he gave Ivy and Dani a terse nod. Clasping his meaty hands together in front of his crotch, he snarled, "Names?"

"Tamwood and Baptiste," Ivy's smooth voice projected over the crowd noise. "We're here to see Mr. Sirio."

"Baptiste?" the Were asked, the bass in his voice making his massive chest rumble. "As in Jack Baptiste?"

"He's my brother," Dani said, leaning across the rope in order to be heard.

The Were paused, looking Dani over, drinking her in with dark delight in his eyes. Ivy turned, taking a sideways glance at Dani, knowing what drew the Were's attentions. Dani wore a black spaghetti strapped dress, short enough for her to flaunt her dancer's legs. Her hair was left down, long and flowing over her bare back. Ivy's eyes traced the line of the thin straps on Dani's shoulders, following them down the plunging neckline and admiring the soft look of her sun kissed skin before focusing back on the bouncer.

Dani was held in place with nothing but the Were's eyes. She wasn't moving, not speaking. She was frozen in place, eyes locked on his. Wanting to divert the Were's attention, Ivy took a step forward. "So, can we come in or what?" Ivy asked, the hint of challenge in her voice.

His smile parted his lips, showing a teasing glint of teeth. His eyes slowly moved from Dani's to Ivy's. "Hold on," the Were growled, "I'll check." He pressed a button on a small pack he had clipped to his belt and mumbled something into his fiber-optic headset. Narrowing his eyes at Ivy, he gave the women a little nod and unclipped the end of the velvet rope, holding it open. "Welcome to the Hydra, ladies," he said, stepping aside and sweeping back his hand. "Mr. Sirio requests business before pleasure. Follow me please."

Ivy ushered Dani ahead of her as they walked behind the Were. Upon entering the VIP area, he walked over toward a wall and pushed aside a heavy black velvet curtain which concealed a staircase. "His office is all the way up the stairs and to the right."

"Thanks," Ivy said, glaring at the Were as she led the way up the stairs, Dani's hand in hers. Dani kept her gaze forward, not wanting to meet his eyes. "Have a good night," the bouncer said, his voice taunting before letting the curtain swing back.

Halfway up the staircase, Ivy stopped. Turning to face Dani, she kept her voice low, almost a whisper. "I need you to take a deep breath and try to get it together."

"What are you talking about?" Dani asked, eyes wide.

Ivy took a step down to share the same stair as Dani. Grabbing her carefully by her arms, she gently pushed Dani against the wall. "Don't," Ivy said softly as she looked into her green eyes. Ivy struggled to keep her own from dilating. "Don't be afraid. When you are afraid, you…you smell really, really good." Ivy looked down, trying to control her urges as her blood lust began to stir.

"I…I'm sorry. I didn't know," Dani stammered as she gripped Ivy's forearms and carefully broke Ivy's hold on her.

"The Were was reacting to your fear. He was getting off on it. A quick rule of thumb, and a good rule for this place: treat the Weres and the vampires as if they are all Alphas, OK?" Ivy looked back up and met Dani's eyes. "Staring into their eyes is bad. It's a challenge to them. It's OK to look them _in_ the eyes, but don't lock on. No matter how good it may feel at the time." Ivy gave a quick glance up the staircase and then pulled Dani a little closer. "I'll explain later, but right now we need to get up there into that office, and I need you relaxed." The pheromones Ivy had been releasing while they were talking in the close stairwell should be affecting Dani's demeanor anytime now. "Take a couple deep breaths with me, OK?"

"OK," Dani said doing as Ivy told her. Breathing in the soothing pheromones, her pulse slowed and her shoulders seemed to relax. Not wanting to make Dani too susceptible to suggestion, Ivy eased off. Gently using her finger to catch Dani by her chin, Ivy tipped the blonde's head back slightly. "Feeling better?" she asked, making her voice soft, like a caress of silk.

"Yes, much," Dani said, a satisfied smile spreading across her lips.

"Good," Ivy said, as she took a breath and held it, savoring the last remnants of Dani's fear. "Trust me," Ivy said as she slowly exhaled, "I'll keep you safe." Ivy turned and began walking up the steps, Dani following closely behind.


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12:**

"Ladies," Adam Sirio exclaimed as he stood from behind his desk, greeting the two women as they entered his office. "I'm so glad you both were able to join us this evening." The vampire was sharply dressed in a storm grey suit; his salt and pepper colored hair was neatly slicked back with only a few rogue pieces spiking up, making him look distinguished and slightly older than his years. His icy blue eyes darted back and forth between Ivy and Dani, the corners of his eyes crinkling as he gave his guests a welcoming smile.

Ivy glanced over at the corner of the office where Evelyn Grey sat perched on the arm of a chair and gave the vampire a nod before turning back to Adam. "Thanks for having us," Ivy gave Sirio a polite grin.

Dani stepped forward, hand extended to Sirio. "Hello Adam. It's good to see you again." Remembering Ivy's words on the stairs, she only made brief eye contact with her brother's partner before slightly bowing her head. Sirio's brow furrowed for an instant, his pale blue eyes seeking out Dani's as he held her hand in his.

"Danielle," he said as he raised her hand and placed his lips lightly against her skin, "it's always a pleasure." He slowly released her hand as his attention went over to the corner of his office, gesturing for Evelyn to come forward.

"Detective Tamwood, this is the head of my security, Evelyn Grey. We were just finishing up some business of our own before you joined us." Sirio gave Evelyn a pointed stare as she languorously moved from the chair to stand closer to him. Based on the tone of his voice and the weight of his stare, Ivy guessed it was not pleasant business they were discussing.

Wearing her high heels, Evelyn Grey still stood a few inches shorter than Ivy. "Detective." Evelyn returned Ivy's earlier nod with one of her own. The vampire was even more striking in person than in the pictures. Ivy had never seen skin so pale as Evelyn's, like ivory and alabaster. Her hair was long and wavy, the color of polished ebony, shining even in the dimmed light of the office. Evelyn's azure eyes turned from Ivy's to focus on Danielle. Extending her hand, her ruby colored lips, full and sensuous, curved up to give the blond a welcoming smile. "It's so nice to finally meet you Danielle. I'm only sorry it's under these circumstances."

For a moment, Dani did nothing, once again seemingly lost in the stare of the pale, beautiful vampire that stood before her. Blinking a couple of times, she recovered, grasping Evelyn's hand in her own and shyly returning her smile. "It's nice to finally meet you too. Jack told me so much about you…"

Evelyn and Adam exchanged a quick glance as she released Dani's hand. At the mention of Jack's name, Evelyn's smile began to falter around the edges. Evelyn took a step closer to Dani. "Did he now?" Her voice took on a haughty tone. "All good things I hope." Slowly she raised a well manicured finger to softly run along Dani's jaw line. "You look so much like Jack…," Evelyn said as a glimmer of melancholy darkened her eyes. Lowering her lashes, Dani gave Evelyn a cheerless grin as she allowed her brother's girlfriend to gently caress her cheek. Leaning closer still, she delicately breathed in the scent of Danielle's skin. "God, you even smell like your brother."

"Enough!" Sirio's voice reverberated through the small office, making Evelyn recoil and Dani flinch. "You are being impolite, Evelyn. These women are my guests, and you are holding up our business." He loosened up his tie and stripped it off. "I'm done with you for now. Go out and check the floor. Make sure everyone is playing nice," he said, dismissing her as he opened the top button of his shirt.

The chastised vamp's eyes glared at Sirio, a rosy blush creeping up to color her cheeks. She spun on her heel and strode across the room, slamming the door behind her as she exited the office.

Sirio pulled out his chair and sat behind his desk, gesturing for Ivy and Dani to be seated as well. "That was very awkward," Sirio said dryly. "I apologize for my employee's manners, Danielle. Sometimes Evelyn forgets her place."

"That's alright," Dani said with a demure grin. "There's no harm done, really."

Sirio sat back in his chair and crossed his legs. "Well, I'm sure you are wondering why I asked you to come and meet with me. I don't want to waste your night out with boring business matters, I assure you. You'll be out there enjoying the party in no time." He folded his hands in his lap and turned to Ivy. "Would you care to join Ms. Grey, Detective? Or will this be off the record?"

Ivy glanced at Dani who was looking back at her with wide eyes. Knowing her apprehension of being alone with Adam Sirio, Ivy turned back to the vampire. "The only thing on the record will be our conversation when you are through with Ms. Baptiste," she spread her hands in a submissive gesture. "I am just here for moral support."

Narrowing his eyes at Ivy, Sirio gave a bob of his head. "Dually noted." Turning his attention back to Dani, he leaned forward in his chair. Resting his forearms on the desk, Adam folded his hands together and took a deep breath. "Let me start by saying your brother is a genius. Thanks to him and his ideas, our club is the success that you see today."

"This place is Jack's pride and joy," Dani said as she settled back in her seat. "This is all he thinks about. But he can't take all the credit." Dani smiled politely at Adam. "I am sure that you had just as big a part in the Hydra's success as Jack."

"You are far too gracious." Sirio said, tipping his hand. "I'm merely a venture capitalist, Danielle; the man with the money. I am nothing without people like your brother. He told me he would make this the most popular night club in the city, and he wasn't joking. I can't remember when I got this much return on an investment."

"_But_, thanks to all our success," Sirio continued, "we seem to have drawn the attention of the I.R.S. We have been notified of a pending audit, and without Jack, we are having some difficulty gathering all the necessary financial information needed."

"What does that have to do with me Adam?" Dani asked. "How can I help?"

"I don't mean to involve you in this mess. I merely asked you here to see if you have found anything out of the ordinary at Jack's apartment? We are missing some of our ledgers, you see, and I was hoping that perhaps your brother brought them home with him. Jack kept meticulous records of everything and I am sure this is simply an oversight."

Dani paused before she answered, seeming to run through a mental inventory of her brother's place. "No, I don't recall seeing anything like that in his apartment. I'm sure Jack wouldn't leave something that important just laying around."

"No, I'm sure he wouldn't," Sirio said, rubbing the feint shadow of stubble on his chin between his thumb and forefinger. "Well, if you wouldn't mind taking another look around for me? It would be greatly appreciated."

"Sure," Dani said, "I'll let you know right away if I find anything." Adam gave Dani a close lipped grin as he seemed to evaluate her with his stare.

"Well," he said at last, "that's all I had to ask of you. I've bored you long enough." Adam pressed the intercom button on his phone and spoke into the speaker. "Yvonne, please have Ms. Grey sent back up to the office. Ms. Baptiste is ready for her tour of the VIP lounge." Clicking off the speaker he looked back up at Dani, smiling to show the sharp tips of his fangs. "Evelyn will introduce you around to some of our guests and make sure you enjoy yourself while you wait for the lovely Detective."

"That sounds great," Dani said as the door opened and Evelyn reappeared. Music from the club ascended the stairs and was quickly cut off as the door closed behind her. Dani looked at Ivy as she stood, running her hands down the front of her thighs, smoothing out the material. Ivy gave her a swift smile, trying to assure her all would be fine. Dani smiled back, accepting with a silently grateful expression.

"Evelyn, please keep our special guest safe and make sure she gets whatever she wants, on the house. Hopefully we can wrap things up here shortly so Detective Tamwood can enjoy the spoils of the Hydra as well." Sirio looked at Ivy and Dani with a lecherous grin. "It would be a shame to let a dress like that go to waste."

Evelyn smiled politely as she held the door open for Dani. Turning to look over the shoulder, she shot Adam a look. "I'll make sure she is perfectly safe."

"You do that," he said, raising an eyebrow back at the dark haired, pensive vamp.


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13:**

Sirio stood and slowly walked over to a small wet bar near his desk. "I don't know about you, but I could use a drink." He gestured with a bottle of Scotch and Ivy shook her head.

"No thanks," she said.

Taking a sip of the amber liquid, Sirio swirled his glass, watching the ice cubes tumble. "I have to say, that's quite the catch you have there." Sirio pointed toward the door as he walked back over to his desk. "I've always had a thing for Danielle, but Jack wouldn't hear of it. And now seeing her with you, well, I guess I don't have a chance, do I?" Sirio gave Ivy a knowing grin as he stood looking down at her.

"What are you talking about?" Ivy asked as she pulled out a tiny voice recorder from her handbag and placed it on the desktop.

Sirio sat down and stared across the desk at Ivy. He breathed in deeply and closed his ice blue eyes, as if savoring the scents in the air. "Come on now, Detective. It's as plain as the pretty nose on your pretty face." Sirio opened his eyes, his pupils dilating as he spoke. "Can't you smell that?"

Ivy struggled to keep calm. The small office was heavy with the mixing vampire scents and the lingering notes of fear that radiated from Dani. Ivy knew what Adam was alluding to. It was evident to her when she stood close to Dani in the stairwell, and even though it made her pulse race faster, she made herself ignore it. Her face blank of emotion, Ivy tried to keep her breathing shallow, avoiding the heady mix that would awaken her blood lust.

Sirio breathed in deeply again, exhaling loudly before he spoke. "I do envy you, Detective. Danielle appears to want you in the worst way. In her aroused state, poor Evelyn will have her hands full keeping our other guests away." He swallowed the last of his drink and looked up at Ivy with almost completely black eyes. Only a sliver of blue remained around the circumference.

Ivy crossed her legs, the seam of her pants pressing low against her, creating a spark of pleasure throbbing in time with her pulse. Swallowing hard, she uncrossed her legs again, finding it too distracting. Fighting to keep her composure, Ivy looked away from Sirio's ice rimmed eyes. "Sh…She's not used to this," Ivy said, "She hasn't been around our kind. Not like her brother. She doesn't mean it. Her body's just reacting."

Adam's eyes were focused on something behind Ivy, or perhaps he was lost in his thoughts. "And a virgin to our kiss at that," his voice was husked with desire. "It's been ages since I tasted a virgin."

_Stop feeding into this, Ivy_ thought, her own lust bubbling its way up to the surface, like a simmering pot. "Danielle is not a virgin," she managed, "besides, purity is over rated."

Adam smiled with a slowness that reminded Ivy of a well fed cat. "Says one who has never tasted of such." Adam leaned closer to Ivy, the points of his teeth glinting in the light. "If you are looking for a third to help break Danielle in, I would love to volunteer my services."

Ivy suppressed a shiver of pleasure as her eyes opened wide with indignation. "I don't know what twisted little fantasy you have playing in your mind," Ivy said, her voice flat, "but I resent the implication that you find my conduct with Ms. Baptiste anything but professional."

Sirio's laughter felt like warm honey as he leaned back in his chair. "Easy Detective, I meant no harm. I thought we were merely talking vampire to vampire. I didn't think we were on the record, so to speak." He grabbed a remote from the center desk drawer and aimed it at a large flat panel monitor on the wall to the side of his desk. "Here, watch this evening's festivities while I get a refill. Then we can begin with your questions."

Ivy turned to look at the screen, watching the black and white images from the security cameras. From his desk, Sirio could access what was happening in all the different areas of the club. As Ivy watched, she saw Dani walking in the VIP area with Evelyn, being introduced to several of the guests attending the movie premiere party.

"See," Sirio said as he sat back down and placed his glass on a stack of papers, "she's as safe as if she were with you."

Ivy could hear the sarcasm in his statement but refused to react to it. Instead, she reached out to grab her recorder. "Ready?" she asked, her kohl lined eyes still smoldering.

"As I'll ever be," Sirio smirked at Ivy and raised his glass to take a sip.

"Maybe you should slow down," Ivy said, cocking her eyebrow at the vampire. She clicked the record button with her fingernail and carefully set the recorder between them.

"Interview with Adam Sirio, owner of the Hydra. It's 10:45 p.m., Wednesday April 7th. Could you please confirm that you are Adam Sirio?"

Sirio just looked at Ivy, not saying a word. With an irritated sigh, Ivy reached out and hit pause. "This works better if you actually speak. I'll ask again. Ready?"

"Aren't you going to read me my rights?" Adam asked, his fingers playing on the rim of his crystal glass.

"Why? You aren't under arrest and there aren't any charges against you." Ivy shook her head. "Why do you want me to read you your rights?"

"Can't you use the information I give you now against me later? I mean in all fairness, you come into my place of work wanting to question me. That tells me I _am_ a person of interest and I should have my attorney present."

"Fine," Ivy said as she turned off the recorder and reached for her bag. "If you want to back out now and wait for your attorney, that's your prerogative."

"You didn't let me finish," Adam said, tapping his finger on his desktop. "So hasty to jump to conclusions. Surely Piscary didn't teach you that." Ivy looked up, an expression of surprise on her face.

"Now who's speechless?" Sirio laughed again, throaty and rich. "Did you think the irony of Piscary's protégé investigating my club was lost on me? Surely you don't think me that oblivious. The master of the city is very calculating, Detective, but so am I."

"I'm not working for Piscary on this. The case falls under I.S. jurisdiction. And for your information, if you think this is a picnic for me you are mistaken." Ivy's cheeks were flushed with her building anger. "This is a shit case with shit leads, and I'm getting nowhere, so please stop with your delusions of grandeur. You're not on Piscary's radar for anything except competition for his customers. It just so happens, I'm low man in the division, so guess who gets the case no one else wants." Ivy stood, jamming the recorder into her bag and turned to walk toward the door, hoping Sirio bought her little performance.

"Sit down, please," Adam's voice once again reverberated through the small office. He stood behind his desk, looking as though he would leap over it to prevent Ivy from leaving. "You still didn't let me finish." He gestured toward her chair.

Ivy reluctantly turned and walked back, her purse clutched in her hands as she sat down. "That's better." Sirio smoothed his hands down over his jacket and returned to his seat. "What I am trying to tell you is that I will do your little interview and answer all your questions _without_ my lawyer out of respect for Piscary. I have nothing to hide from you. However, that doesn't mean you should treat this as anything less than official." Sirio looked at Ivy with a self satisfied grin. "As low man in the division, you realize the importance of the little technicalities that can get things thrown out of court."

Ivy thought about that for a moment and then retrieved the recorder from her bag. She erased her earlier recording and Mirandized the vampire. "OK, now will you confirm that you are Adam Sirio?"

"Yes I am." Sirio said with a nod and a grin.

"How long have you known Jack Baptiste?" Ivy asked, wanting to smack the grin from the pompous man's face.

"I would say about three years."

"And he's worked for you that entire time?"

"Yes," Adam said.

"Have you ever known Mr. Baptiste to take off like this for so long without notifying anyone of his whereabouts?"

"No, Jack never missed a day of work. He's like a boy scout; very honest and reliable."

"Has Mr. Baptiste ever been involved in any illegal activities?"

"Such as?" Sirio asked.

"Drugs?" Ivy asked.

"No, no drugs. Jack would rarely even take an aspirin."

Ivy thought for a moment, eyebrows furrowing the smooth skin of her forehead. "How about associating with any new people lately? Someone you haven't seen around before?"

Adam thought about that and shook his head. "No, if there was anyone questionable hanging around Jack, Evelyn would have been all over it. She's very protective of Jack. She's very much involved with everything he does. His disappearance has left her…out of sorts."

"I can imagine." Ivy said, her feeling of frustration growing by the second.

"I will let you in on a bit of a secret about Jack. Something Evelyn will deny if you confront her with it." Sirio leaned back in his chair and crossed his legs. "She likes to think she knows everything about Jack, but we all have our little secrets, don't we?"

Ivy sat up straighter in her chair. "On or off?" she asked, pointing at the recorder.

"It's bound to come out sooner or later. Leave it on, I guess, but just keep it between us for now." Sirio paused for a moment. "I didn't want to say anything in front of Danielle, she looks up to Jack so much…" Adam leaned forward with a conspiratory hunch. "Jack has a gambling problem."

"_Jack_ does?" Ivy asked, her eyebrows arching high with surprise. "I thought you just said he's like a boy scout."

Sirio shrugged, "Everyone has their vices. Jack was borrowing money from the Hydra's accounts to cover some of his gambling debts. He assured me that he would pay it all back. I didn't realize how much in debt he was until it was too late. Now we have the dilemma of the audit, Jack is still missing, and I am missing the financial records for the expense accounts. So you see, you aren't the only one fighting a losing battle."

"Who did he owe money to, do you know that much?" Ivy asked as she made sure the recorder was still taping.

"Who _didn't_ he owe money to? Without the ledgers, I can't even see the amount of the debits he made from his business account. I can't access it by computer because we can't figure out his damn password and PIN number." Tipping back his head, he drained the rest of the drink and grimaced. "That would be my top priority if I were you, Detective. Find the missing ledgers and follow the money trail. Just like the pot of gold at the end of the rainbow, there you will find out what became of Jack Baptiste." Sirio stood from his desk and glanced at his watch. "I do hope you'll excuse me. Without Jack around, I have more work to do." He looked at the monitor and the ever growing crowd in the VIP section. "Right now it looks like it is time for the host to get the party started. We are finished, aren't we?"

Ivy nodded her head up and down, and expression of puzzlement on her face. What Sirio just said totally contradicted what Piscary told her a few nights ago. "For now." Ivy said.

"Good," Sirio said as he buttoned his top shirt button and put his necktie back on. He smoothed his hands over his hair and buttoned the suit jacket, making himself presentable to the crowd and undoubtedly to the press. "I trust you will let Danielle enjoy herself a little longer. She deserves a distraction from all this, don't you agree?"

Ivy again nodded her head. "She can stay as long as she likes. I'll take her home when she's ready."

Sirio grinned and walked over to where Ivy was standing and together they headed toward the door. "How sweet, Detective Tamwood. Keeping up this knight in shining armor routine must be a bitch on your instincts. Then again, I heard that you were into delaying pleasure. How long was Piscary after you before you gave in?"

"I'm going to pretend you didn't just say that, Mr. Sirio. I'll credit that comment to the liquor talking and wish you a good night." Ivy said, as she glared into his smiling face.

As Ivy reached for the handle, he blocked the door with his hand. Returning her stare, his smile grew. "I would say you deserve a little distraction as well." Sirio reached his hand up to Ivy's face, tracing his fingers along her jaw line without touching. He paused at the pulse point in Ivy's neck, and then caressed the spot with his thumb. "If you ever grow bored of Piscary, come and see me. There's always a place for someone with your skills here at the club. And in my bed."

Ivy pulled Sirio's hand away. "Thanks, but no thanks." Sirio stepped aside, his confident smile unwavering. Ivy opened the door and stepped out into the hall. "Besides," she said, turning one last time to face the vampire standing in the doorway, "you can't handle someone of my …skills." Ivy looked him up and down, tossing her hair over her shoulder before slowly descending the staircase.

Adam Sirio's laughter blended with the music coming from the club, as he stood at the top of the stairs and admired Ivy from behind. "I'd be willing to die trying," he called down to her. "Enjoy your evening Ms. Tamwood, now that you are off the clock."

Ivy shook her head as she heard the office door thunk shut behind her. _What a piece of work. God, I hope Rat cracked that encryption,_ Ivy thought as she parted the velvet curtain and stepped into the night club.


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14:**

_**A/N: The M rating comes into effect in this chapter.**_

The brittle slice of moon gave off barely a glow of light as Ivy and Dani sat in the parked car in front of Dani's studio. Not wanting to be rude, the women stayed at the club for about an hour before sneaking past the paparazzi awaiting the celebrities outside on the sidewalk. Now as they sat in Ivy's idling car, the light from the dash illuminated their faces.

"Thanks again for picking me up, Ivy," Dani said as she unbuckled her seatbelt. "I can't believe I am saying this, but it actually wasn't as bad as I thought it was going to be."

Ivy rested her head back against her seat and turned her heavy lidded eyes toward Dani. Being in the Hydra among all the other vampires had taken effect on Ivy. Everyone was having a good time, and the pheromones they released help to ease Ivy's earlier tensions with Adam Sirio. Basking in her mellow mood, she gave Dani a slow grin. "How was it hanging out with Evelyn? She seemed pretty intense."

Dani gave a soft laugh. "She was alright. She introduced me to a bunch of people, not that I remember anyone in particular. Jack was always better with faces and names. He would have loved the party…" Dani paused and looked out her window at the building. "I did catch Evelyn staring at me a couple times though, and she had this sad look in her eyes." Dani turned and faced Ivy again. "She really misses my brother."

"I'm sure she does." Ivy said, her voice soft and low, "They were together for a long time, weren't they?"

Dani nodded her head, "A very long time." Dani paused again, as if contemplating whether or not to ask her next question. "I didn't think vampires and humans, you know, fell in love. I always thought the two weren't really compatible, what with your…urges."

Ivy smiled again, and turned to face the blond. "Most of us can control our_ urges_, Dani." Ivy's laughter fell from her lips, soft and rich; her eyes twinkling with humor. "And it's not as uncommon as you think. Humans and vampires being together. I guess it just depends on the couple. Love is a funny thing."

Looking down, Dani shyly smiled at Ivy. "I know, way to stick my foot in my mouth. I never really had much interaction with vampires until I moved here. I didn't mean that to sound so horrible…"

"No offense, really." Ivy smiled and patted Dani's arm. "In all honesty, I normally don't make a habit of hanging out with humans, present company excluded."

"Oh, thanks," Dani teased, "that makes me feel so much better." The nervous laughter slowly faded and the two women were left sitting in the dark, looking out at the night, neither quite knowing what to say next. "I know it's late…" Dani broke the silence and turned to face Ivy once more, "and I have a full day tomorrow with work and the study group, but I am so wound up there's no way I will be able to sleep anytime soon." She gave Ivy a sheepish grin, "I don't suppose you would like to come in for a glass of wine, would you?"

Ivy looked at the clock on her stereo and then back at Dani. "I don't know if that is such a good idea…"

"Come on, just one glass, I promise." Her green eyes pleaded softly as she gave Ivy a shy smile. "You're off duty now, right?"

Ivy laughed, "Yes, I'm off duty." She gave a soft sigh and gave Dani a sideways glance. "Just one drink, then I have to go." Ivy said as she turned off the ignition. Dani's smile grew as she opened her car door to step out into the cool night air.

As they walked up the street toward the building, neither of the women noticed the lone figure sitting in his car in the dark parked down the block. He sat watching as Ivy followed Dani up the stairs and as the door shut behind them. He pulled away from the curb, the street lights reflecting in his eyes as he slowly drove past Dani's building.

… … … … … … … … … … … … …

Dani handed Ivy the glass of Merlot. Placing the cork back into the bottle, she took her glass and walked towards her couch. "Come on Ivy, make yourself comfortable."

Ivy sat in the chair next to the couch, sliding the ottoman off to the side. "So, how did it go with you and Adam?" Dani asked as she took a sip from her glass.

Ivy tasted the wine and set her glass down on the coffee table. Resting back in the chair, she arched her thin black eyebrows. "I think there is more to the story than he is telling me. That USB drive should give me more answers." Ivy crossed her legs and took a look around the loft. Dani had only turned on one light; a torchiere that was in the far corner of the room. The curtains for the floor to ceiling windows were left open, and because the building sat atop a hill, Ivy was able to look out at the city lights. "Wow, this place is totally different at night. The view is so pretty."

Dani smiled, "I thought you would like it. That view makes up for all the classes that go on when I am trying to study."

"Are there other instructors beside you that teach here?" Ivy asked, eyes still gazing out the windows.

"Sure, we don't just teach ballet, you know. There are a couple other instructors that use the studio beside me. I'm the lucky one who gets to stay here though." Dani kicked off her high heels and tucked her long legs under her, the hem of her short dress lifting enough to offer a quick peek of satiny black panties before she readjusted her legs. Dani cradled her glass against her chest, the wine momentarily forgotten as she stared at Ivy. "Do you think I did the right thing? Not telling Adam about the USB drive I found at Jack's place, I mean." Dani's eyes searched Ivy's face.

Ivy edged forward in the chair, resting her elbows on the tops of her thighs and leaned closer to Dani. "Definitely. Jack had a copy of those records for a reason. Sirio not knowing about it buys us some more time to dig deeper. Hopefully I'll have more news tomorrow."

Dani gave her a relieved smile. "Good, I'm glad I did something right."

Ivy reached out for her glass and took another sip of the Merlot. "Speaking of tomorrow, I probably should get going. It sounds like we both have a full schedule."

Dani stood, her long legs unfolding in a slow graceful movement. "There's one more thing I wanted to ask you before you go," she began, her green eyes giving nothing away as she looked down at Ivy. Ivy watched as Dani took another drink of the wine, a tiny drop resting on her bottom lip before her tongue quickly licked it off.

"What's that?" Ivy asked cautiously as she leaned back in her chair. Adams words about Dani replayed in her mind as she gazed into her eyes.

"Earlier tonight, in the stairway…" her voice was soft and husky, no evidence of nervousness remained. "you told me not to lock eyes with anyone in the club. Why?" Dani set her glass on the table next to Ivy's and took a step closer to the chair.

"Sometimes vampires can bespell you with their eyes. They can kind of put you in a trance." Ivy said slowly.

"Does it feel good?" Dani asked, stepping closer still, positioning herself so that one of her legs was in between Ivy's. "Being under their control?"

Ivy looked up in a whirl of confused desire. "It can," she said, her head moving in a slow, controlled nod. "Especially in a more intimate environment."

Answering desire kindled in Dani's eyes as she leaned over, one hand on each of the arms of the chair. "Show me," Dani said in a silken voice.

A thrill stabbed through Ivy's middle, hot with blossoming guilt. Shame made her desire quicken, and she forced herself to stand and gently push past the beautiful blond.

"That would be a bad idea Dani," Ivy said as she turned her back and slowly began walking her wine glass to the kitchen. Her skin was flushed and her eyes were dilated, the cloying sweetness of Dani's lust proving to be too much.

Ivy stood at the counter; her head bowed trying to regain control. Shivers chased through her belly as she tried to take in deep breaths.

She felt the air shift behind her as Dani's hand carefully touched her shoulder. "I don't think it is." Dani pulled Ivy's shoulder and the vampire turned to face her. Dani leaned into Ivy, taut nipples straining against the thin material of her dress as her breasts pressed into Ivy's. Dani stood on tip toes. Their noses brushed. Dani tilted her head and their lips were as close as lips can be without touching. Ivy breathed in Dani's scent, relishing each small thrill brought on by their closeness. "Kiss me," Dani whispered as she waited for Ivy to close the distance.

Ivy cupped Dani's face in her hands and the blond shivered in her grasp. Ivy tilted her head and her lips parted, her tongue darting out to moisten them. "No," she said, releasing Dani with a wicked smile instead of a kiss. Ivy stepped away from Dani and leaned back against the counter, denying herself the touch of her skin.

Embarrassment blushed high on Dani's cheeks as she twisted to face Ivy again, a frustrated breath escaping her full lips. "Why? I want you to…" Dani took a step toward Ivy and stopped short seeing the vampire's black eyes.

"You think you do," Ivy said, voice low and seductive, "but it's just your body reacting to the pheromones." Her sultry lips curved up into a smile as she began to slowly circle around Dani. Ivy's eyes were completely black, yet she regained control. It had been ages since Ivy was with a woman, having shared her bed with only Piscary and Kisten as of late. Even longer still, a human. If this were to happen, she had to know that Danielle truly wanted it to. Like any worthwhile sin, once Ivy begun, she could not stop. Ivy stopped circling and stood before Danielle. The blond looked upon her with brazen lust. Ivy's hand slowly trailed down Dani's body, her fingers brushing between her cleavage. "Your heart is about to pound out of your chest, Dani. Let me ask you, do you want me, or are you just afraid of me. Now that you see me this way." Anticipation tightened her belly as Ivy paused for Dani's response.

"My feelings haven't changed," Dani said shakily as she began a slow circle around the raven haired vampire. "I'm not afraid of you. I don't know how to describe it. Every time you look at me, I get butterflies…I'm trying to say, you excite me Ivy. Like no one else has." She brushed her fingers lightly across the bare skin of Ivy's arms as her circle grew smaller. "I'm not looking for a relationship. I don't even know if you have anyone special in your life, and I don't want to know." Dani dropped her gaze to the counter, and took in a deep breath. "I'm being selfish for the first time in a very long time. I just want to feel good. That's not too much to ask for is it, Ivy? To want someone? To feel like I have a normal life for a change?" Looking back up, the desire blazed forth from Dani's eyes. "I want you to make me feel good." Dani moved forward, standing so close Ivy could feel their body heat radiating between them. "That's why my heart is racing." Dani's voice shook with her admission.

Ivy stood as still as a statue, her chest rising and falling with each breath, but otherwise not moving. Dani slowly raised her hand and placed her palm flat against Ivy's chest, above her heart. "Now who's heart is about to explode?" Dani said, face serious.

With all the discipline she had left in her, Ivy looked down into those emerald green eyes. "…You want me?" she said so softly, her lips barely moving.

"I've wanted this ever since I met you at the coffee shop," Dani said, a blush rising to her cheeks.

Permission granted, Ivy was on Dani, pushing her back against the smooth stainless steel of the refrigerator door, letting her desire draw her in. Ivy kissed her, falling onto Dani's plump, delicate lips, so eager to be kissed. Dani's lips parted beneath Ivy's, and she sucked each one in turn into her mouth, stroking their length with her tongue. Dani responded, carefully sliding her tongue against Ivy's, her mouth tasting of the wine recently sipped. Ivy took care to keep Dani's tongue and lips away from the sharp tips of her fangs, not wanting to draw blood. Not yet.

Ivy's lips touched the long line of Dani's neck, her warm, perfumed skin shivering under her kiss. Ivy's hand twisted in Dani's soft blond hair, tugging her head backward to expose more of her throat, while Ivy's other hand fondled Dani's breast, squeezing the firm flesh and teasing her over the material of her dress.

Dani moaned softly and reached out, grabbing the front of Ivy's shirt, fingers nimbly unbuttoning it. Ivy pulled back slightly, allowing Dani's hands access to the smooth skin of her tight stomach. The blond stroked Ivy's middle, grazing the little diamond stud in Ivy's bellybutton with her thumb. Dani pulled Ivy toward her, and Ivy felt the cool night air caress her skin as her shirt fell away.

Dani paused a moment, drinking in the beautiful dark vampire that stood before her, shirtless with her black lacey bra. "God, you are beautiful," Dani said, as her fingertips moved down across Ivy's skin. They brushed over the curves of her breasts and played along the edges of the lace. Ivy stood, arms down by her sides, as Dani's hands cupped her soft flesh. Heat radiated from her hand through the lace as her thumb touched the skin at the top of the smooth mound. Ivy shivered as Dani leaned in, her lips kissing the skin of one breast, while her grip tightened around the other, squeezing and releasing.

Dani sealed her mouth around the erect nipple, her hot tongue teasing it through the lace while she used her nails to brush over the other, delivering pleasure and a little pain all at once.

A gasp of air escaped Ivy's lips before she dipped her head to Dani, seeking her soft lips and her sweet scent. Ivy's hands smoothed down Dani's back, cupping the dancer's ass, clutching her firmly before stepping back. Panting slightly, Dani looked at Ivy with half closed eyes. Grabbing her hand, she led her out of the kitchen and back to the couch.

Dani moved to strip off her dress, but Ivy stopped her in motion. "This is about your pleasure tonight," Ivy said, her voice soft and husky as she held Dani's wrists, "let me." Ivy smiled down at Dani, her dark eyes filled with an intensity that made Dani ache.

Ivy knelt before Dani on the concrete floor. Her hands rested on Dani's upper thighs and slowly slid up under the short hem of the dress. Dani rested a hand on Ivy's shoulder as the vampire's fingers and palms made their way up to her hips. Looking up into Dani's face, Ivy slowly stripped off the satin panties, running her hands back up Dani's thighs as the blond stepped out of them. Dani looked down, finding Ivy's gaze sensual and predatory. Ivy's red lips parted in a secret smile as she watched the blond's face. "Is this what you want?" she asked as her hands slipped between Dani's thighs, spreading them gently.

"Yes," Dani breathed, her voice ragged as she tried to keep her once strong legs from buckling.

Dani felt one soft brush of fingertips against her throbbing sex before Ivy raised the hem of her dress, exposing her. Ivy's breath was hot on her skin, her mouth soft, her tongue velvety smooth. Slowly she kissed Dani's pussy, tasting her, licking the folds of her swollen sex, sucking them in.

Gasping, Dani ground against her, thighs quivering and straining. Her hands twisted in Ivy's silky black hair, trying to draw her closer. Gently Ivy came into her, splitting the cleft of her outer lips. She sank deep, pressing her mouth against the stiffening clit, feeling it pulse beneath her hard, wet kisses. Dani cried out, head tipped back and eyes closed, lost in pleasure.

Tonguing deeper, Ivy buried her face between Dani's wet thighs, licking her and fucking her with her mouth. Her lips grew wet with the taste of her and Dani's sultry essence perfumed her skin. Again and again, she plunged her tongue deep, as Dani writhed against the vampire's insatiable mouth. Breathless and trembling, she came against Ivy's face.

The cold air rushed against Dani's hot, wet skin as Ivy stood, cupping Dani's face. Leaning in, she put her mouth on Dani's letting her taste the sweet stickiness of her sex still on her lips. Ivy's fingers trailed down Dani's face and continued down her throat, chest and stomach; all the while, watching the blond with dark, drunken eyes and a lazy smile.

A hunger lingered in Ivy's eyes as she leaned down again, brushing her lips against Dani's ear. "Such a beautiful girl." Ivy's hand slipped further down, slithering under the short dress. "Did you enjoy that?" Dani's body shuddered in response as she gasped; Ivy's fingers playing about her wet sex, teasingly close to her clit.

Ivy's hands moved quickly, tugging up on the dress, stripping it up and off Dani. Her black eyes ran up and down Dani's naked body, and she flushed under the heat of Ivy's gaze. Gently guiding Dani backwards, Ivy pressed her back onto the couch. Straddling her hips, she smiled, showing her sharp canines. "Lay back, Dani, and put your hands above your head."

Dani stretched her frame out long on the couch, arching her middle and pushing her chest up to Ivy. Ivy smiled once more, and then leaned down to kiss the space between Dani's breasts, rolling the blond's erect nipples between her fingers. Bending, she took Dani's breast into her mouth, licking it eagerly, sucking in the warm, soft flesh. Ivy's wet kisses echoed in the stillness of the loft, her lips and tongue teasing Dani into a frenzy. Ivy lifted her head, and placing one hand around Dani's wrists, she stretched her body out against the dancer's. The soft material of Ivy's pants rubbed against Dani's sex as Ivy's leg slid between hers. Dani rose up, her mouth on Ivy's, groaning into her as her hips ground against Ivy's thigh. Ivy laughed softly, her breath hot against the shell of Dani's ear. "Here, let me…" she said in a whisper.

"Ivy," Dani gasped, as the vampire's finger finally slid into her. Another joined it after the second thrust, as Ivy's thumb rubbed over Dani's clit. Rolling her hips into Ivy's hand, Dani whimpered, the heat between her thighs spreading, threatening to spill over a second time.

Roughly kissing her, Ivy pressed Dani's hands hard against the cushions, an insidious passion flaring up inside her. As Dani's muscles convulsed around her fingers, she felt a desire to plunge harder and faster. Holding her steady, she sunk her fingers in deeper while Dani bucked in Ivy's grip, crying out in her pleasure. Ivy buried her face in Dani's shoulder, opening her mouth to scrape the flat surface of her fangs against the silky skin. Dani squirmed in her grip, and realizing her vulnerability, her fear spiked the air. With a soft gasp, Ivy blinked her eyes, trying to reel in her blood lust. Panting, she glanced down and seeing the fear in Dani's eyes, she leaned down to place a tender kiss against her parted lips.

Ivy's fingers slowed, gently sliding out as she broke their kiss. Her fingers traced sticky circles against Dani's thigh, as the blond opened her eyes with a soft moan, seeing Ivy watching her. "That was just a taste for you," Ivy whispered against Dani's lips. "Now before I go, will you return the favor?"

"Anything," Dani managed, her fingers reaching to open Ivy's fly. Laughing softly, Ivy gripped Dani's hands in hers. "I was thinking about something else, actually."

Dani looked puzzled as Ivy carefully raised her hand and turned it palm side up, exposing the supple skin of the underside of her forearm. "You have such beautifully soft skin." Her lips kissed the tender skin in the bend of Dani's elbow, gently sucking. Her mouth trailed lower toward Dani's wrist, her hot tongue tracing the pulse point. "Would you allow me a taste?" Ivy asked, black eyes looking deeply into Dani's. "Just a small taste?"

"Are you going to…?" Dani swallowed hard and closed her eyes. "Do you want to bite me?"

"No," Ivy said, voice struggling against her instincts, wanting to prove to Dani that she had mastered control over her urges. "There are other ways. This won't leave such an obvious mark." She dipped her head once more, tongue caressing the soft skin before her lips sealed around Dani's throbbing pulse. "I promise it will feel good." Eyes locked on Dani's, Ivy waited.

Dani nodded and watched as Ivy ran her finger down Dani's forearm, scratching along her vein languorously. Tapping the flesh once with her fingernail, a single drop of blood welled up. Smiling so the light glinted off her teeth, Ivy bent down to lick it away as Dani shuddered.

"Just a taste," Ivy said, licking the blood from her lips, the wound already closing up. Ivy lifted Dani's chin, kissing her slow and deep. "Just enough to leave us both waiting more." Seeing Dani's satisfied expression, she gave her a seductive grin before walking across the room to pick up her shirt. Dani lay on the couch propped up on one elbow, her dress draped across her body as she watched the vampire button up the last button on her shirt. "Pleasant dreams," Ivy said before turning to let herself out.


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15:**

Ivy stood before her door, keys in hand, pausing to release the breath she hadn't realized she was holding. If she was lucky, Kisten would still be downstairs in the restaurant. If she was lucky, she could shower and be in bed before he came upstairs. She ran through the entire scene at Dani's apartment over and over in her mind as she drove home. It wasn't fair to Kisten, but it had felt so good. To feel that hot spark of desire with someone new. To feel so empowered bringing pleasure to someone so beautiful. _Please don't be home yet,_ she thought as she carefully inserted her key and opened the door.

The apartment was completely dark. Her ears straining to pick up the soft sounds of Kisten while he slept, she came up with nothing. Cautiously she placed her keys in her purse, making sure they didn't jingle around, just in case. With silent steps, Ivy headed for their bathroom, fingers already working on her buttons and her shirt half opened.

"You're home late," Kisten's voice came out of the darkness. Ivy spun, heart pounding, as her eyes adjusted to the blackness of the room, barely making out Kisten's shape sitting on the couch.

"Jesus!" she panted, "you scared the shit out of me, Kisten. Why are you in the dark?"

Kisten turned on the table lamp next to him, making Ivy squint with the sudden brightness. "Where have you been?" he asked again. Usually he took pleasure in sneaking up on Ivy, making her jump. Tonight he was serious, no hint of mischief played in his eyes.

Ivy looked down at the coffee table and the papers spread out on it. "What are you doing with the case file?"

Kisten glanced down at the pile. "I got bored waiting for you. I wanted to see what you were working so hard on. What was so important to you and Piscary." His voice trailed off as he picked up a photograph from the pile before him.

"Please put that back in the folder Kisten. All my notes…"

"You still haven't answered my question," Kisten said as he gazed at the picture. "Usually you call me if you are running late. I was worried." Kisten turned his eyes to meet Ivy's, his face a blank mask. "In fact, I was useless all night, worrying about you. I left work early." Kisten stood from the couch and slowly walked toward Ivy, the photograph still in his hand. "So…?"

Ivy began to back away. "I was fine Kisten. I told you it was no big deal." Ivy turned and started to walk down the hallway. "I spoke with Sirio and afterwards he wanted to show Danielle around the club. You know, introduce her to some of the celebrities. I was her ride and couldn't be rude and say I wanted to leave."

Ivy stood in the doorway to the bathroom. Turning on the light, she rested against the doorframe. "I'm sorry that you worried for nothing, Kist."

"You're sorry that I worried for nothing." Kisten said with a tight smile. "Thanks, that makes waiting around for you _so_ worth it." Kisten continued his slow steps toward Ivy. "Well, how was the party? Can you at least tell me that much? What did I miss?"

Ivy stepped into the bathroom and held onto the door. "I'll tell you all about it," she said with a tired smile. "Just let me jump in the shower first, OK? It's been a long night…"

Kisten moved so fast, he was a blur. Ivy blinked and there he was, in front of her, his arm barring the door from closing. Breathing fast, anger flashed across his eyes. "I can't believe you are lying to me," he said, a dangerous lilt to his voice.

"What are you…?" Ivy began

Grabbing her face, Kisten leaned close as though he meant to kiss her. Breathing in, his nostrils flared. "You had sex," he grabbed Ivy's hand and brought it up to his face. "I smelled it all over you from the minute you walked in the door. Who was she? A little hook up at the club? Or better yet, the utterly delicious sister?" Kisten dangled the picture of Dani in front of Ivy's face. "Remember that, huh? Didn't think I caught your comment the other night, did you?" Kisten gave the picture a quick glance. "No wonder you've been so distracted lately. If I'm not mistaken, she's just your type." Kisten tossed the photo on the bathroom counter.

Pulling her hand out of his grip, Ivy pushed past him and entered the bathroom. "I can't believe _you_ are going to give me a lecture. You, with your little harem of groupies." Ivy angrily pulled her hair back, twisting it to make a loose ponytail, and grabbed a towel from the linen closet. Turning on the hot water, she soaped up her hands in the sink.

"Don't try to deflect, Ivy. You give me grief if I even_ look_ at someone in the restaurant. I would say what you did tonight constitutes a discussion."

"I slipped, ok? I didn't mean to, but it happened." Ivy looked at Kisten in the mirror as she began washing her face. "It means nothing."

Kisten folded his arms across his chest and watched as Ivy bent over the sink to wash off the soap. "If she means so little to you, why didn't you bring her back here? Maybe we could have shared." His eyes narrowed as he watched her expression, an evil smile spreading across his face. "I could have gone for a tasty piece of ass."

"Don't be such a pig," Ivy said as she threw the used towel on the sink and stormed past Kisten.

"That's right," Kisten said with a sarcastic laugh, "I sit at home worrying that something happened to you when in reality you are off _fucking _someone, and I'm the pig."

Ivy spun on her heel, eyes dilating in reaction to Kisten's anger. Seeing the hurt look on the blond vampire's face, the spiteful words died on her lips.

"I'm not stupid Ivy," Kisten said, his voice softening as he looked down at the tiles, "I know who she reminds you of. You can't keep trying to get that back. Piscary wants you here, with me. You know that's why he made you leave California, and why she can't be with you."

"Kisten," Ivy said, "don't go there." Ivy dropped her head, the black curtain of her hair hiding her face and the sadness in her eyes. "It's not about Skimmer."

"You're better than this, Ivy," Kisten said, pushing her hair back behind her ear. "You _know_ better than to do this. Not when Piscary has made so many plans for us…"

Ivy's anger flared at the mention of his name. "Maybe I don't want to be a part of his plans, Kisten. I mean, no one really asked me what I wanted."

"What are you talking about…?"

"This," Ivy said, arms spread wide as she turned in a small circle. "Us, living here. Above him. Playing house. While he waits for us to complete the happy little family portrait. And for what?"

"You are his prodigy, Ivy. You'll be master of this city someday." Kisten's voice was soft.

"And what if I don't live up to his expectations? Then he can manipulate our children? Because that's what will happen, Kisten. He's like a freaking stalker."

"Ivy!" Kisten's voice had a note of warning, as he nervously looked around the apartment. "Don't, he's right downstairs."

"Look at what he's done with my family," Ivy continued, voice lowered. "He's done this for generations. Could you let him do that to our children, Kist? Because I couldn't." Ivy took a step closer to Kisten. "That's why he made me come back from California, you know. He was afraid he would lose all those years of planning, of preparation and grooming. Well, it stops here. With me."

"How can you say that? You don't know for sure that he would do that to our children, if we have any. You're different. You're his favorite, everyone knows that." Kisten shook his head in disbelief. "How can you turn this down? We sit here at his right and left hands. We're practically untouchable. We just have to wait our turn Ivy. We can have all this and more. We can change things to the way we want it to be. You just have to be patient."

Ivy returned Kisten's look of sadness with her own eyes. "Kisten," she gently took his hand in hers and looked into his eyes, "there's more to life than waiting to die our first death. Aren't you tired of feeling like you are just waiting for the other shoe to drop? Don't you want to feel alive? To feel that you control your destiny?"

Kisten's fingers slid from hers. "I do feel alive. Whenever I'm with you, I feel that everything is going to be fine. No matter what he throws at us." He turned and began to slowly walk down the hallway. "I'm sorry you don't feel the same way."

"Kisten…"

"No, Ivy, I understand what you are saying but there's more than just our feelings involved here. If Piscary finds out…"

"Finds out what, Kist? Our little transgressions? Me not keeping my eye on the prize? What exactly?" Ivy asked with a sigh.

"I don't want you to get hurt." Kisten said, the shadows of the dim hallway covering the expression in his eyes. Reaching into the front pocket of his pants, Kisten pulled out his keys as he headed toward the door.

"Wait. Where are you going?" Ivy asked, as she started after him.

"I just can't be around you right now." Kisten gave Ivy a glance over his shoulder before he looked down at the floor. "I love you, but I just can't."

"Kisten. I'm sorry." Ivy said softly, as her stomach twisted seeing the pain she caused him.

"I hope you know what you are doing, Ivy. For both our sakes." Kisten opened the door. "And I hope she's worth it," he said as he quietly closed the door behind him.

… … … … … … … … … … … … …

The elevator doors slid open onto her floor at the I.S. building. Heads turned and watched her as she passed through the office, a tray with two large coffees in hand. The noise of the office was comforting and familiar, and Ivy could feel her jangled nerves relax ever so slightly.

Sleep didn't come for her during the night. After Kisten left their apartment, she ended up on the couch, thinking and waiting. Kisten never came back home, and she couldn't face going into their bedroom. So the couch is where she stayed, still in her clothes, waiting until she could convince herself that the morning would be better. Until she felt she could shower, change and loose herself in her work. And maybe, just maybe, Kisten would speak to her again.

The extra coffee was for Rat. Having checked her messages after her shower, Ivy had a lone text from the big vamp's cell phone. _Pay up Tamwood. Large black coffee, no cream, four sugars._ Reading the text, Ivy had to smile in spite of her situation. He actually cracked the encryption. And, looking at the time of his text, it took him most of the night to finish.

Ivy knocked at the partitioned wall that encompassed Rat's desk. "Four sugars? Come on, you're going to rot out all the teeth in your head," Ivy teased with a grin.

Rat smiled back, his eyes puffy and red. "Glad to see that you got my message, Tamwood." He reached out and claimed his reward from Ivy, opening the lid to breath in the aromatic steam. "And you bought me the good stuff. I don't care what anyone else says, you're OK." Rat took a deep drink of the coffee, making a pleased grunt as he swallowed.

"Glad you approve," Ivy said, smiling before she took a careful sip from her own steaming cup.

"If you don't mind me saying, it looks like I wasn't the only one having a late night." Rat gazed at Ivy over his cup, cautiously appraising her tired appearance.

Ivy arched an eyebrow and gave her fellow officer a little shrug. "You could say that."

"Rumor has it, you actually got Pendleton to approve O.T. so you could go to the Hydra." Rat prodded, his thick fingers playing with the plastic lid on his desk.

"That's the rumor, huh?" Ivy said, as she rested her hip against the partition, her eyes lowered as she sipped her coffee.

"Yeah. I bet $20.00 on it," Rat said with a mischievous grin.

"Well, she did approve it, but I'm only claiming like an hour," Ivy said.

"Rookie mistake," Rat teased, "you should have claimed more. Did you at least indulge a little?" This time the big vamp raised his eyebrow and leaned forward in his seat.

Keeping her expression dead pan, Ivy stared at the officer coolly. "That's for me to know, and you to bet on."

Rat's laughter was deep and low, starting from his belly and shaking his massive shoulders. "I like you, kid. I really do."

"Keep saying that and your partner's going to think we've got something going on the side," Ivy grinned.

"Just a piece of advice," Rat said, smile fading around the edges as his eyes darted around the small space. "_Your_ partner's pissed. Royally. Art made a big stink about you getting paid to party it up in the Hydra. If you ask me, he's just pissed that he never made it up to the VIP room," Rat said, his voice low.

Ivy smiled. "Yeah? Art's ticked off at me? That's been his perpetual mood since I started working with him."

Rat shook his head. "Seriously, Tamwood. Keep your head down around here today. He's just looking for an excuse to get you kicked off this case and back into his clutches."

"I'll keep that in mind," Ivy said as she pushed off from the partition. "So, what do you have for me?"

Rat set his cup down on his desk and pulled out the USB drive from his shirt pocket. Handing it over to Ivy, he stretched back in his chair, his massive bulk making it creak and groan. "That was a bitch of an encryption. Whoever programmed it _really_ wanted to make sure no one could access this information."

"Well, they didn't know who they were up against, did they?" Ivy grinned, wiggling the USB drive in her fingers. "Thanks Rat. You are the Man."

"Aw, flattery will get you everywhere," Rat leaned forward in his seat as he began thumbing through the papers on his desk. "The coffee's just the beginning. I'll text you my lunch order later. Now get out of my office so I can get some work done, would you. We don't all get the special assignments like you, Tamwood." Looking up, he smirked at Ivy.

Ivy patted the wall and gave him a little wave. "That's right. You're not lucky like me." Rolling her eyes, she turned and began walking away.

"Don't forget about lunch!" Rat called after her.

"You know how to reach me," Ivy said over her shoulder, as she made her way back to her office.


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16:**

Rubbing her temples, Ivy closed her eyes. She had spent hours poring over the financial records now that the encryption no longer blocked her access. Keeping her head down had not proven to be a problem.

Ivy's phone on her desk rang, and with one hand still rubbing her temple, she reached for it.

"Detective Tamwood," Ivy answered, fully expecting to hear Rat on the other end with his food order.

"This is Evelyn Grey, Detective. Remember me?" the subtle voice said in the earpiece. Ivy stopped rubbing her temple and lowered her hand to the desk.

"Of course I do."

"Good. I'm calling because I am hoping we can talk. It was too crowded yesterday, and Adam kept me rather…occupied."

Pulling out her notebook, Ivy grabbed a pen and clicked it open. "Sure, now's good for me. Let's talk."

Evelyn paused for a moment, and when she spoke again, her voice sounded tense. "No. Not over the phone. I need to speak with you in person."

"OK," Ivy said, "Do you want me to meet you somewhere?"

Evelyn sighed faintly. "Meet me here. At the club. There is a side door to the building. Go around to the corner of 32nd Street, to the left of the main entrance. I'll be watching the cameras and when I see you, I'll let you in."

Ivy's brow furrowed as she listened, her thumb clicking her pen open and closed rapidly. "Sounds like you don't want anyone to know you're talking to me. If it's such a secret, why at the club?"

"I'll explain when you get here, I promise. I'm not giving you the run around; it's important." There was a hint of worry in the vampire's voice, as though she thought Ivy may not take her seriously.

"Fine," Ivy said curtly, "When?" Ivy looked up at the wall clock. She had long worked through her lunch.

"Come by at eight. The staff will be preparing for the night, and Adam won't be in until late. He has a meeting tonight."

"OK," Ivy said, pushing her notebook off to the side. "I'll be there at eight."

"One more thing?" Evelyn said hurriedly before Ivy hung up.

"What is it?" Ivy asked.

"No badge, no I.S. identification. I need you to look like you are dressed for a night out. Can you do that, please? There's a completely different staff on tonight than last night, but I don't want to take any chances that someone will recognize you."

"What's this about Ms. Grey?" Ivy said, unable to hide her exasperation.

"It's about Jack and a promise I made to him. I have to go. I'll see you at eight." And she hung up.

Ivy leaned back in her chair and logged off her computer. "This just keeps getting better and better," she said to herself.

… … … … … … … … … … … …

The door to their apartment was unlocked and Ivy tentatively opened it. She had left the office in order to change out of her work clothes and into something more like Evelyn suggested. Stepping into the apartment, she gently closed the door behind her.

"Kisten? Are you in here?" she called out.

"Just for a few minutes," his voice came from their bedroom.

Ivy walked down the hallway toward his voice, and standing in the bedroom doorway, she watched as Kisten packed some of his clothes into a duffle bag.

"What…what are you doing? Aren't you working tonight?"

"I took the night off." Kisten said, not turning from his task. "I'm going to be staying at my sister's for a bit, and I need to take some of my stuff."

"Kisten…" Ivy began, taking a step closer.

"It's just for a while. Until you get all this sorted out." Kisten jammed his clothes into the bag, still not looking at Ivy.

"Can't we talk about this?" Ivy reached out her hand and touched his shoulder. "You don't have to leave."

Kisten stopped packing but kept his eyes lowered. "It's one thing to be second choice to Piscary. I can accept that," he began. "I can even _almost_ accept being an equal to Skimmer," Kisten said with a slight sneer. "_Almost_."

Lifting his head, he finally looked Ivy in the eyes. "But I will not share you with a human; someone who is no better than a plaything. A snack!" Kisten grabbed the bag and zipped it closed. Ivy blocked him from walking out of the bedroom.

"She's not my plaything, Kisten."

"Well, what would you call her then? A crush? Your new girlfriend? It's obvious you have feelings for her. I've been with you long enough to know when someone has attracted your interest." Kisten said, shifting his bag to the other hand. "Call her whatever you want, but she's going to be your downfall."

"Now you're being ridiculous," Ivy said, her temper beginning to flare.

"Am I?" Kisten said calmly. "When was the last time you played around with a human, Ivy? God, some nights you are almost too rough for me. What's going to happen when you slip with her?"

Ivy's face flushed. "I'm not a teenager with raging hormones Kisten. I haven't done anything to hurt her. I wouldn't."

"Have you bitten her yet?" Kisten asked, stepping closer. "What happens then? You know how good their blood tastes, Ivy. Especially when they're scared or when you're having sex. She can't stop you if you lose control. Then what? What do we tell Piscary? How do you explain that away?"

"It was one time…" Ivy said, as Kisten glared at her.

"You know what they say. Once you start, you can't stop." Kisten said, an evil smile crossing his lips. "I'm just watching out for myself Ivy. You may not like Piscary's plan, but I like where I am. If you won't listen to reason, I don't want to be around for the fallout."

"Good! Go Kisten! Go to your sister's. I don't care." Ivy stepped aside, and Kisten walked past her into the hall. Ivy crossed the room and took her black leather pants out of the closet.

"You should care, Ivy. Piscary will if he finds out."

Ivy stripped off her pants and stepped into the tight black leather. Keeping her back to Kisten, she zipped them up. "Is that a threat, Kist? Are you going to tell him? Try to get on his good side?" Ivy gave the blond vamp an icy look over her shoulder before she pulled her shirt over her head. Tossing it on the bed, she took out a tight black corset.

"No, I'm not going to tell him anything." Kisten stared at Ivy as she adjusted her outfit, looking nothing like the person who was at the club the night before. "Going out, are we?" he asked.

"I have to go back to the Hydra to meet Evelyn, if you must know. I'm under cover." Ivy adjusted her breasts in the mirror, and tightened the straps of the corset on her sides.

"Under who's covers?" Kisten asked snidely.

Ivy shot him a dirty look in the mirror, ignoring his comment.

"When you get her out of your system, let me know." Kisten said as he slowly turned from the room. "Just be careful." Kisten's steps were silent as he walked down their hallway. Hearing the door close, Ivy sat on the edge of their bed, staring blankly at herself in the mirror.

"Fuck," Ivy swore softly at her reflection. Running a hand through her hair, she looked over at the clock on her nightstand. With a deep sigh, she stood from the bed and leaned closer to the mirror. Carefully running her finger under her eyes, she rechecked her make up before turning to leave for the club.


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter 17:**

The chill breeze made Ivy shiver as she stood in the alleyway outside of the thick steel door, waiting to be noticed by the Hydra's head of security. Pulling up the collar of her leather jacket, she looked up into the tiny lens of the camera that was almost hidden from view amidst the brick exterior. _Come on, Evelyn. It's freakin' cold out here,_ Ivy thought as she jammed her hands into her pockets. There was no handle on her side, so she couldn't even try to open the door herself. Leaning against the brick wall of the neighboring building, Ivy closed her eyes and sighed deeply.

A loud thunk roused her from her thoughts, sounding as if someone on the inside had opened a dead bolt. Pushing herself from the wall, she walked toward the opening door. "Come in," the dark haired, pale vampire said as she held it ajar for Ivy. "I see you've dressed as I asked." Evelyn gave Ivy a quick once over as she passed by her. Firmly closing the door, she locked the dead bolt once again. "Love your boots," she said.

"Thanks," Ivy looked down at her feet. "After solstice sale. I couldn't resist."

Evelyn gave a little nod of her head and stepped closer to Ivy. Rising up on her toes, she curled her finger, gesturing for Ivy to bend closer to her. "From the moment you step foot in the club, you are on camera. For this to work and no one to recognize you, I'm going to take you to a more private room. Try to keep your head down in the halls and follow me," her ruby red lips whispered into Ivy's ear. She placed her hand firmly on Ivy's shoulder and pressed in a little closer to the taller vampire. "Whatever you do, if we run into anyone on the way, let me do the talking. OK?" Evelyn slowly lowered herself back down from her toes and took a step back. Ivy looked into her eyes and gave her a nod.

"This way," Evelyn said as she turned and began leading Ivy down a long, diffusely lit corridor. Evelyn's boot heels snapped loudly on the concrete floors as they continued deeper and deeper into the Hydra. It was too early for any patrons to be milling about, and the club was deathly quiet; not at all strumming with party goers as it was just the other night.

Following a few steps behind, Ivy raised her gaze from the dull concrete floor to linger on the back of the shorter woman. Evelyn walked with haughty purpose through the halls, her head held high; attitude all business. Her raven hair bounced with each step and the pale skin of her bare arms seemed to glow even under the dim lighting. Her leather pants clung to her every curve, as if she dipped her lower half into a pool of black latex, and the material quietly creaked with each step. Ivy couldn't help but think about Kisten's earlier warning about the slight vampire, and wondered if this was indeed a smart thing to do.

Giving Ivy a quick glance over her shoulder, she pointed to a large black wooden doorway. "In here." There was a tiny spotlight above the door that softly illuminated a small scroll that hung over it. Squinting, Ivy read the etched words:

Enter Freely, and of Your Own Will.

Evelyn pressed a series of numbers into the small keypad next to the door, and a tiny green light blinked on and off quickly. She turned the knob and pushed open the heavy wooden door, entering the room and leaving Ivy standing in the hallway. The room was too dark for Ivy to see anything inside from where she was standing, so after a slight hesitation, she also entered.

"Over here," Evelyn's voice came from her right, and Ivy turned toward it. The lights, set on dimmer switches, came up, giving Ivy a better view of this part of the Hydra: The S & M room.

The walls of the S & M room were made of large carved stone blocks, giving it an appearance of a dungeon in a castle. The ceiling was vaulted and as Ivy looked up, she saw they stood in an ornate archway. Evelyn smiled at her reaction to the room, and walked over to where Ivy was standing. "Don't be shy, Detective. Give me your jacket and I'll show you around."

Ivy heard the door close behind her, but didn't turn as she took off her coat. "This is so…medieval," she said, eyes wide as she looked about the room. The floors were dark and polished to a shiny onyx that reflected the light of the wall sconces as well as the overhead spot lights. Stainless steel racks lined one of the stone walls, supplied with a variety objects for one's pain or pleasure; some of the more surgical looking instruments individually wrapped in sterile, plastic shrink wrap.

"Impressive, isn't it?" Evelyn asked as she took Ivy's jacket and draped it across her arm. "If these walls could talk…," Evelyn laughed as she walked further into the room. "And do you know what the best part is? No cameras allowed. Our customers prefer this section to be private. It lets them get their freak on."

Evelyn walked over to a large polished iron chair with a high, severe back and heavy arms. "I can speak freely to you here and not worry about any prying eyes, or ears for that matter. The stone walls are virtually sound proof."

She laid Ivy's coat across the arm and turned to her, her lips curved upward in a wicked grin. "Can I offer you a seat?" she asked, running her fingertips across the shiny metal.

"I'm fine standing, thanks," Ivy said, her eyes dropping down to the shackles on the arms and legs of the chair. "I have to admit, I was always curious about this area of the club. I just never thought I would be doing an interview in here. An investigation, maybe, but not an interview." Ivy crossed her arms over her middle and looked at Evelyn. "Would you like to begin by telling me why you called me here, Ms. Grey?"

"Let's cut out the formalities, shall we? It just doesn't fit into a place like this, now does it? Call me Evelyn, please." The dark haired vampire sat on the arm of the chair, politely smiling at Ivy. "I think you are the first person I ever allowed to call me by my real name in this room. The few I permitted to speak usually referred to me as Mistress." Her azure eyes glinted as she regarded the taller vampire.

"You worked in here?" Ivy asked. "I thought you were the head of security?"

"I am now, but this is where I started out." Evelyn gracefully slid off the arm of the chair and began to walk toward the stainless steel racks. "I guess I'll have to take a quick run down memory lane and catch you up on a few things, Detective. Although, I'm a little disappointed that you didn't do your homework on me."

Ivy smirked at her presumptuous comment. "Oh, I did, but I just came up with interesting nicknames and idle rumors. You've managed to keep yourself under the radar. Besides," Ivy admitted after a brief hesitation, "Dani said that Jack really cared for you. I don't think you have anything to do with this."

Evelyn kept her back turned, her fingers gripping the post of the metal rack as her head slightly dipped. "I loved Jack. Very much. I hope that you take what I am about to say very seriously, Detective, because if Adam finds out, he'll kill me twice."

Ivy's pulse quickened, but she remained still and silent, letting Evelyn speak when she was ready. The overhead ventilation system turned on with a soft hum, and the air in the vaulted room stirred.

"It all began a couple of months ago," Evelyn explained. "Jack had come over to my place one night very late. He was furious about something he found in the ledgers. He kept pacing around my apartment saying he was going to have it out with Adam." Evelyn played with a sharp looking ice pick, poking the tip of her finger with it, but not hard enough to break the skin.

"Jack was upset that Adam hadn't been investing some of the profits back into the club. He felt the money should have gone to making improvements and more benefits for the staff. Apparently Adam didn't share these thoughts."

Evelyn set the ice pick back down and turned to face Ivy. "I warned him to leave it be, not to start an argument with Adam. Jack had never seen Adam pissed off; never seen what he was like when he lost it. I knew…"

"You knew what?" Ivy asked cautiously.

"What Adam was capable of," Evelyn said as she began to slowly walk closer to where Ivy stood. "Before I was with Jack, I was with Adam. Our relationship was short lived though." Evelyn stared fixedly at Ivy, her sapphire blue eyes gleaming as she arched a dark brow. "You said you heard the rumors about me. Would it shock you more to learn that _I_ broke up with _him_, or that it was because he was too sadistic in bed?"

"I don't put much stock in rumors, Evelyn, and there's very little that shocks me anymore," Ivy said, her face blank. _This was a definitely a bad idea,_ Ivy thought, her pulse beginning to speed up.

"Lucky you," Evelyn said icily, with an even colder smirk. She paused for a moment, catching her lower lip between her fangs as she regarded the taller vampire standing opposite her. Composing her thoughts quickly, she regrouped and once more began her tale.

"Adam Sirio is a very wealthy man. I have a thing for wealthy men; I'm not ashamed to admit it. So even though we didn't mesh well romantically, we did professionally." Evelyn gave Ivy a knowing smile. "I have a little confession to make, since tonight is all about confessions."

"I don't know about that," Ivy said, raising her eyebrow, "I haven't heard any yet."

"Well, here's one for you. Before I set my sights on Adam, I scouted out Piscary's. I thought maybe I had a shot with the master of the city, but he was too preoccupied with you." Evelyn mirrored Ivy's look, raising an eyebrow of her own.

"You set your sights high, don't you?" Ivy said.

"A girl can dream, can't she?" Evelyn asked with a grin playing at the corners of her mouth. "His restaurant manager was pretty hot though, and not a bad lay if I remember correctly. Now what was his name again? Christopher? Christian?"

"Kisten," Ivy said flatly. The bastard had lied to her again.

"Kisten," her voice purred the name, "that's it. He was_ fun_." Evelyn ran her fingers down her neck. "He liked a little domination in the bedroom."

"Can we get on with this, please? I don't have all night, so if you don't mind, Ms. Grey, what happened between Adam and Jack?" Ivy crossed her arms over her middle and glared at the smaller vampire.

Evelyn took a step closer to Ivy. "Has anyone ever told you that you are even more beautiful when you are angry?" She took in a deep breath, scenting the air. Her lips parted and she looked up into Ivy's eyes, her azure blue eyes darkening. "Your cheeks turn the most brilliant shade of pink. It's really quite something to see." Her voice had a mocking tone to it, and she smiled as she watched Ivy's face.

"If you are looking for an outlet for that anger, I may be able to help." Evelyn moved closer to Ivy, standing directly in front of her. "For you, I would come out of retirement," she said, voice soft and seductive as her gaze ran up Ivy's body.

Evelyn's voice sent a shiver through her, and Ivy felt the familiar dropping sensation that said her eyes were dilating. She forced her hands to unclench, and she inhaled deeply. Her anger had triggered Evelyn's play for her. Ivy fixed her eyes on Evelyn's and checked her rising bloodlust. "That's not likely to happen," she said with a huff.

Evelyn laughter echoed in the cavernous room. "Don't sound so offended. I might take it personally." Her laughter cut short as both women turned toward the door. The muted sounds of the electronic keypad could barely be heard through the stone walls, even with their heightened senses.

"Quick, go stand over there in the corner." Evelyn pointed to the dimly lit area opposite of the door.

Ivy looked over at the St. Andrew's cross and turned to look back at Evelyn.

"Just go!" Her voice was hushed as she firmly pointed toward the corner. "I'll handle this."

The heavy door was slowly pushed open, and a man's voice tentatively called out into the room. "Hey, who's in here? You guys better stop messing around. This room is reserved for later tonight and I…"

The young Were stepped into the room just as Ivy leaned up against the large St. Andrew's cross. His voice trailed off as his eyes adjusted to the lighting and he saw who he was speaking to. "Oh, Evelyn. I…I didn't know you were in here. The alarm pad was blinking and I saw someone had opened the side door. I just wanted to make sure no one was messing around in here."

Evelyn strode over to the Were. "Michael. Just the person I wanted to see," her voice was harsh and authoritative. "Did it ever occur to you to let me know there was a problem with these restraints?" Evelyn stood directly in front of the Were, blocking his view of the large steel X in the corner where Ivy watched.

"The…the restraints?" Michael stammered, clearly not liking to be caught in Evelyn's crosshairs.

"One of the customers from last night complained that in the middle of his session, his submissive managed to pull the shackle right out of the wall." Evelyn began to circle the nervous Were. "We had to return his money, Michael, and you know how Mr. Sirio feels about that."

"I'm sorry, Evelyn, I didn't know…" Michael's eyes were wide as he kept his gaze lowered to the floor.

In a flash of movement, almost too fast for Ivy to follow, Evelyn grabbed him by the front of his shirt. Slowly she placed her finger under his chin and forced him to look her in the eyes. Ivy thought she heard a slight whimper come from Michael.

"It's your job to know these things," she said, voice soft yet ominous. "Now that we've fixed it, we need to test it out. What do you say, Michael? Care to be our third?" Evelyn's voice purred as she ran her fingernail down the Were's chest.

He nervously flicked his gaze over her shoulder, finally getting a glimpse of Ivy standing in the shadows. "I know the moon isn't full, but I think I can find some bane around here for you somewhere." Evelyn smiled, showing off the sharp tips of her fangs.

Michael slowly began walking backwards toward the door. "I…I have to finish cleaning up the VIP area." His eyes darted back and forth between the two vamps. "I'm sorry, I promise this won't happen again." The fear coming off the young Were was so thick, Ivy had to repress a shudder as her eyes flashed black.

"Don't leave so soon, Michael. I have some silver nipple clamps I have been dying to try out." Evelyn took another step toward him as the Were slammed the door behind him. She paused for a moment before turning around to face Ivy. "See?" she asked, her voice sounding cheerful. "A reputation like mine can be good in certain situations. Wouldn't you agree?" She gave Ivy an amused smile as she began walking back toward the large iron chair.

Ivy stepped down from the cross's platform and sat on the edge. "Look, Evelyn, if you're done hitting on me and playing with the nice doggie, I would like to hear what you have to say." Ivy's voice was strained as she gripped the edge of the platform, her muscles tense and her pulse racing.

"I know, I know. I have over indulged myself this evening and it's beginning to smell far too good in here." Evelyn sat in the large chair, keeping her distance from Ivy. "I'll get to the point, Detective." She crossed her legs and rested her head back against the chair.

"What do you think happened to Jack, Evelyn? Did he confront Sirio about the ledger?" Ivy asked.

"He did, but not right away. About a week later, they had a closed door meeting. Jack stormed out and left the club. After work, I went to his place to see what happened. He finally told me that he discovered Adam was siphoning money from the accounts. Taking it and gambling it away. Adam wouldn't listen to him, he said. Jack said that he worked too hard to stand by and watch Adam bleed the club dry. He told Adam if he wouldn't stop, he would leave."

Ivy leaned forward, resting her forearms on her thighs. "Do you think Sirio was involved with Jack's disappearance?"

Evelyn turned and a sad, knowing smile curved her lips. "Yes and no Detective. Yes, I think Adam had a part in Jack's disappearance, but no, I don't think he did anything directly. That's what he hires the Weres for. More specifically, that's what he has Victor for."

"Who's Victor?" Ivy asked, standing from the platform to walk over to where Evelyn sat.

"Victor is one of Adam's Weres who does his dirty work. He doesn't work at the club, but is on the payroll, if you follow my meaning. Jack was getting ready to go out of town for a couple of days. He called me to ask if I would have dinner with him before he left. When I met him out, he was acting kind of nervous. During dinner, he told me that he thought someone was following him."

"Why would someone be following Jack? Did he think Sirio had someone watching him after he threatened to quit?" Ivy asked.

"Adam is a very jealous man, Detective. Jack was his golden goose. The man never had an idea that _didn't_ bring in more money for the club. Adam didn't want to share him with anyone. It was no secret that Jack had been getting offers from other clubs for consulting work. I'm sure that Adam had his eye on him."

"So you think instead of letting Jack leave, he had Victor…" Ivy's voice trailed off as she looked over at Evelyn.

"That's exactly what I think," she said, as she wiped away the tear on her cheek. "Jack just didn't up and leave. He would never lose contact with Danielle, or me, for this long. And why else would he give me this?" Evelyn reached down under the seat of the iron chair and pulled out a small metal box. Opening the lid, she pulled out a key and held it up to Ivy. "He told me to keep this in here, in a magnetic box, under the chair in case something ever happened."

"What is it for?" Ivy asked, as she stepped closer.

"It's for a safety deposit box at Jack's bank. He was always planning ahead. He gave me that on the night I met him for dinner. He told me that in case something happened to him, I was to give this key to his sister. He told me that I shouldn't trust Adam, and not to tell anyone about the safety deposit box."

Evelyn looked up at Ivy, and there was a tinge of sadness in her eyes. "I laughed at him, told him he was being paranoid and that nothing was going to happen. I said I was there to protect him. What a joke, right?" There was no humor in Evelyn's laugh, and she looked down at the floor as she continued. "I took the key and promised I would do as he asked. He smiled at me then; that smile that made me fall for him in the beginning. I would have done anything to keep him smiling like that. I walked him to his car and he promised to call me in the morning before he left for the airport. I never got the call in the morning, and that was the last time I heard from Jack."

"Adam said that you would deny this if I asked you, but I feel that I should." Ivy looked Evelyn in the eyes and continued warily. "Are you sure Jack wasn't the one with the gambling problem? Could he have been the one taking the money and, to cover it up, told you that it was Adam? I mean, Adam is the one who financed this place. He's rich."

"That's a fair question, Detective, and yes, I'm sure to those who don't really know Adam Sirio, that would be the logical conclusion. But I know better." Evelyn didn't drop her gaze. She paused and then added. "Didn't you ever wonder _how _Adam Sirio acquired such wealth at his age?"

"I don't know," Ivy admitted, "I just thought his family was wealthy or he made some decent investments."

"That's what he would like you to think. He's made most of his fortune with his banking and stockbroker schemes-legal and otherwise. He's made plenty of enemies along with his allies. These enemies will reappear from time to time, and Adam will pay them off in order to buy their silence. He wouldn't want to sully his image as the Hollows most successful businessman."

Wetting her lips, Evelyn spoke softly but firmly. "Sometimes he needs to supplement his income, or replenish his funds, and that's when he hits the tables. Sometimes he wins big and things are good. Sometimes he doesn't. He's been in a slump lately. He's been relying on the Hydra's profits to cover his gambling debts, like Jack discovered."

It dawned on Ivy then. The importance of the missing ledgers, all the transactions she reviewed earlier at the station. It was all evidence against Sirio. "Do you know what he kept in the safety deposit box?"

"I don't know," Evelyn said with a shrug. "It doesn't really matter, does it? Now that he's rid of Jack, he can pin the blame on him and no one will be the wiser." Evelyn looked down at her hands in her lap. "He's made Jack disappear into thin air. And if he finds out I have told you this much, I'll soon follow."

"He's not going to find out. Not from me." Ivy bent her knees and sat on her heels next to the chair. She rested her hand on top of Evelyn's, and the pale vampire looked up. "I have other pieces of the puzzle that no one else knows about. What you have told me tonight won't bring Jack back, but it will help me make Sirio pay for what he did to him. You and Danielle deserve that."

"Take it," Evelyn said, handing the silver key to Ivy. "Make sure Danielle gets it. Make sure she knows that her brother was still the good man she remembers, not some thief that Adam will try to make him out to be."

"What about you? What are you going to do now?" Ivy asked as she stood, pulling her jacket off the arm of the chair and slipping the key into the pocket.

"I plan on getting out of this place. Maybe not tomorrow or next week, but whenever Adam least expects it, I'll be gone." Evelyn glanced down at her watch. "You had better go, Detective. We've spent too much time down here I'm afraid, and someone might come looking for me again. Though I doubt it will be Michael." She gave a soft laugh as she stood and began walking toward the door.

"You don't have to run," Ivy said softly, her fingers fidgeting with the key as she watched Evelyn stop in mid stride. "I can talk to Piscary for you. Ask him if he would take you into the camarilla. Make sure you are safe so you could stay."

Evelyn turned and slowly shook her head. "I'm done here," she said. "This place holds nothing but sadness for me now. I need to go and find a new start somewhere else." She gave Ivy a slow smile that didn't quite reach her eyes. "Thanks though. I appreciate the offer."

Ivy nodded and started for the door. "I mean it. It will still be there if you change your mind, Evelyn."

As they approached the doorway, Evelyn stopped and turned to Ivy one last time. "There is one more thing you should know before you go. It's about Danielle."

"What about her?" Ivy asked, the nervousness creeping back into the pit of her stomach at the mention of her name.

"I've heard whispers that Adam may be having someone keep an eye on Danielle. I don't know exactly who just yet, but when I do, I'll keep you posted." Evelyn paused, as if remembering something of importance. "You were her ride home. Did you see anything out of the ordinary when you dropped her off?" she asked, scrutinizing Ivy's reaction.

Ivy's cheeks flushed and she looked away. "No, I didn't. I walked her in so I know she made it home safely…"

Evelyn raised an eyebrow and smiled wryly. "Detective Tamwood! Did you tuck the lovely Danielle in her bed?" Evelyn winked as her smile grew, her eyes twinkling with her amusement. "Don't worry; it will be our little secret. Just pay attention. They aren't going to do anything to her right now. Adam's just watching. After she goes to the bank, well, that may be a different story. But I'll let you handle that. You're the professional."

"Thanks again for your help," Ivy said as she slipped into her jacket. Her thoughts were already racing, wondering if Dani was out with her study group; wondering if she was ok.

"Don't thank me just yet, Detective," Evelyn said as she opened the door and the two vampires stepped out into the hallway. "I think your troubles are just beginning."


	18. Chapter 18

_A/N: Sorry for the delay in updates. Promise it won't be so long in between chapters from now on. Hope you all had a Happy Thanksgiving, and if you like, leave me some of your thoughts in a review. They keep me motivated!_

**Chapter 18:**

Driving through the city streets, Ivy tried to squash her growing feeling of anxiety. The thought of Dani being followed by a Were conjured up all sorts of images, none very comforting. Especially if the Were was anything like the bouncer they ran into at the Hydra last night.

Ivy slowed her car at Dani's intersection. The lights were on in the studio and there were a handful of cars parked along the street. Instead of stopping, Ivy circled the block, taking care to casually glance inside the parked cars as she drove past.

Stopping at the next intersection, Ivy hung a left, continuing her patrol of the neighborhood until she was satisfied no one was hiding in the shadows staking out Dani's home. She had made a promise to keep Dani safe, but this new twist would make things more difficult. _"Adam's just watching her for now,"_ Evelyn's words repeated in her thoughts, _"after she goes to the bank, well, that may be a different story."_ Breaking at the changing traffic light, Ivy rubbed her temple as she propped her elbow on the window ledge of the door. _I guess I'll have to bring this up to Sgt. Pendleton. Maybe she can spare a uni to patrol Dani's neighborhood until I can figure out something else._ The light turned green and Ivy drove the short distance until she could park across the street from the studio.

Ivy sat in the dark staring at the light coming out of the upper windows of the studio. It was late for dance classes, and _very _late for her to be popping in on Dani unannounced. Reaching across the seat, Ivy clicked open the glove box where she stashed her cell phone. The screen lit up at the push of a button. No missed calls, no new messages. "Shit!" Ivy swore softly as she ran her fingers through her hair, pushing it out of her eyes. She scrolled back through the incoming call log until Dani's cell appeared on the screen and pressed ENTER. Two rings later, she was dumped into Dani's voice mail. _Maybe she's still in the study group,_ Ivy thought as she hit the END key. Tossing her phone on the seat, she glanced back up at the windows. She stuck her hand into her jacket pocket, fingering the small safety deposit box key.

"Screw it," Ivy said aloud, hoping to silence the thoughts running through her head. "I'm just going to check the door."

She made her footsteps silent as she walked up the sidewalk to the studio. It had been a long day, and between the pressures of the case, the fight with Kisten and her discoveries from her interview with Evelyn, Ivy felt on edge. _I'll feel better knowing if the place is locked up, safe and sound. I'll send Dani a text and tell her to call me as soon as she is finished with her group, and then maybe I can try to get some rest._

As Ivy reached for the door handle, the studio door swung open. A tall, brown haired woman stepped out onto the sidewalk, duffel bag in one hand, a key ring in the other.

"Oh my God!" her eyes were wide as she jumped back a step. "I'm sorry…I didn't know you were trying to come in. I didn't hit you with the door, did I?" She shifted her bag up onto her shoulder and placed her hand against her chest. "Wow, you scared the hell out of me!"

Ivy smiled apologetically. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to. I'm Detective Tamwood. I'm working on Jack Baptiste's case." Ivy extended her hand to the woman who gave it a cautious shake. "I saw the lights on and I was going to check on Dani."

The brunette laughed nervously. "So _you're_ the detective helping Dani with her case." Her eyes glanced quickly over Ivy's tight black leather pants and corset and then back up to her face. "Is this an official visit?"

"I have my badge in my glove box. I can get it for you if you want. I know what you must think…" Ivy gestured toward her car with one hand, trying to keep her jacket tightly closed over her corset with the other.

"Oh, no, that's not what I meant ... I just thought you two might be going back out to the Hydra again tonight. Dani told me all about the premiere party and going up into the VIP section, and with you dressed like that…" she grinned sheepishly. "I was going to ask to come along."

"Yeah. My outfit doesn't really scream Detective on duty, does it?" Ivy glanced down at herself.

"Please, don't pay attention to me. I say the first thing that comes to mind. Let me start over." She smiled genuinely and held her hand out to Ivy. "Nice to meet you Detective, I'm Lara, another dancer that works here with Dani. She's told us what a help you have been with her brother's case."

Ivy shook Lara's hand once again, and smiled back. "Would she be in? I couldn't reach her on the phone and I needed to speak with her."

"Dani's in the studio. I was just going to lock up, but you can go in." Lara glanced over her shoulder. "You may want to hurry before…" The music coming from the dance studio reverberated in the stairwell. "Uh, oh. Too late." Lara grasped the handle of the door and turned back to Ivy. "Just flick the lights on and off when you go into the studio so she knows you're there. She won't hear you otherwise."

Ivy nodded and stepped aside as Lara held the door open for her. "I'm not interrupting a class or anything, am I?"

Lara shook her head and gave Ivy a lopsided grin as she readjusted her duffel bag. "No, she's alone. I believe her exact words were, "I have to work off some frustration." Lara shrugged her shoulder. "Good luck."

"Thanks," Ivy said, holding the door open as she watched the brunette begin to walk toward her car. "Um, Lara? Would you mind locking the door behind me?" Lara stopped and turned to look at Ivy. "It's just that it's late and I wouldn't want to forget to tell Dani that the door is still open."

"Oh, sure. No problem." Lara walked toward the door, flipping through the keys on her ring. "Dani will have to let you out when you are finished. The door will be dead bolted."

Ivy stepped inside and heard the bolt slide into place once the door closed behind her. Looking up the staircase, Ivy paused listening to the music coming from the studio. The tune was familiar, but she couldn't place the song. Climbing the stairs, the lyrics began and the singer's guttural voice became instantly recognizable. _Nirvana's an interesting choice, _she thought. _Definitely not Swan Lake._

/ / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / /

Ivy stood on the upper level looking down into the studio. It was completely empty except for Danielle, who was busy warming up. She sat upon a thinly padded Yoga mat, long legs stretched out before her as she bent over at the waist to grip her ankles.

Enthralled, Ivy didn't want to disturb the dancer. So, instead of signaling Dani of her presence, Ivy leaned back into the shadows to watch a little longer. Standing from the stretch, the ballerina bent forward at the waist until her palms touched the floor. Slowly she raised her right leg in the air behind her, until it was straight up.

Ivy watched as Dani's muscles tensed and flexed as she held the position and then alternated legs; her eyes lingering on the dancers firm, round ass. A lascivious grin spread across her lips as Ivy leaned her forearms against the railing, watching as Dani stood and adjusted her dancer's shorts in the mirror. A tiny trickle of sweat coursed down Dani's bare stomach, glistening in the lights of the studio. Ivy's thoughts flashed to the previous night, and feeling the dropping sensation, she knew her eyes had dilated. She took a deep breath, feeling slightly guilty from her voyeuristic indulgence. Reaching out to the wall, she flicked the lights to the studio on and off, letting Dani finally know that she wasn't alone.

"What did you forget now, Lara?" Dani called out as she lowered the volume of the stereo. Grabbing the towel that hung over the barre, she patted her forehead, dabbing off the light sheen of sweat.

"Hey, Dani," Ivy said with a grin as she descended the stairs. "Lara let me in. I hope this isn't a bad time." Ivy crossed the room, boots soundless on the wooden floor, as she walked toward the wall of mirrors.

Dani's eyes were wide with surprise. "No, not at all," she said with a nervous laugh as she shut off the stereo. "I was just trying to let off a little steam." She tucked a loose piece of hair back behind her ear and gave her reflection a quick glance. "I'm sorry, Ivy, if I knew you were coming over, I would have cleaned up. I'm a mess."

"I think you look great," Ivy said, while a tingling warmth began to spread through her middle. The vampire inhaled softly, drinking in Dani's scent. She leaned back against the barre, her posture relaxed and sultry. "Especially when you're sweaty."

Dani blushed and looked down at the floor, her laughter soft as she shyly shifted closer to Ivy. "Is this a business matter, Detective, or an excuse to tease me?" She gazed longingly into Ivy's eyes. "Where are you coming from, all dressed up like that? Or is that for my benefit?" Dani's eyes dipped lower, appraising Ivy's outfit. Dani slowly raised her hand, her fingertips lightly tracing along the exposed skin at Ivy's waist.

Ivy smiled down at her, her hand gently holding Dani's, stopping her wandering fingers. "I had to do an interview for the case. This is me blending in."

Dani smiled back, lacing her fingers together with Ivy's. "So tell me, how did your day go? Any progress with the case?"

Ivy turned to face Dani, her hip still resting against the barre. "We had a lot of progress actually. I tried calling you, but remembered that you had your study group." Again, she breathed in deeply, finding their mingling scent soothing as she tried to focus on breaking the news to Dani about her brother. She carefully withdrew her hand from Dani's, and folded her arms across her middle.

Worry flashed across Dani's face for an instant, as she searched Ivy's expression for clues. "What did you find out?" she asked. Her postured stiffened, as if she was bracing herself for more bad news.

"Well," Ivy began, "we were able to crack an encryption that was on Jack's USB drive. This allowed us access into the Hydra's financial records. There's a lot of information to go over and piece together on that drive. I only skimmed the surface of it today."

"Ok," Dani said hesitantly, "Is there more? Who did you interview?"

Ivy placed her hand in the pocket of her jacket and fingered the key. "Evelyn called me today."

"Evelyn?" Dani asked, eyebrows high with surprise. "What did she want?"

"She wanted to speak with me about Jack. She couldn't do it last night with Adam around, so she called me to the club while he was away." Ivy took her hand out of her jacket and looked around the studio. Her stomach clenched with the thought of Dani's reaction to Evelyn's news. "Can we sit down somewhere, Dani? This is kind of a long story."

Surprised, Dani stared blankly at the tall vampire as the severity of Ivy's tone began to sink in. The scent of fear spiked the air around her. Struggling to keep her emotions close, Dani bowed her head, blinking quickly. Looking back up at Ivy, she gave her a smile. "Where are my manners?" she asked, a gentle sadness in her voice. "Why don't we go upstairs?"


	19. Chapter 19

_**A/N: M rating is back in full effect.**_

**Chapter 19:**

Dani's green eyes were cast downward toward her lap as she stared at the small silver key held in her palm; her face void of expression.

"Dani?" Ivy asked, her tone low and soothing as she looked across the table. "Dani, are you OK?" Reaching out, she carefully placed her hand on the dancer's arm.

Dani looked up, her gaze locking on Ivy's. "So Jack's disappearance…it's all about money? Someone's gambling debt?"

"I don't know," Ivy said, frowning as she sat back in the chair. "The interview I had with Evelyn would just be considered here-say. I haven't found any evidence to confirm what she told me. Yet." Ivy's brow creased with her frustration. "What is waiting for you in the safety deposit box could change all that."

"What would you need to confirm Adam's motive?" Dani asked. "Taking into consideration that Evelyn's telling the truth, I mean."

Ivy crossed her arms over her middle as she sat thinking about the question for a moment. Eyes still focused on the table top, she looked brooding. "We have the financial records of the club on the flash drive, even the encrypted stuff. We can subpoena Jack's bank account information as well as Sirio's to determine who has been withdrawing the funds. I guess if we had the physical ledgers as well, the evidence would be too overwhelming. That's what I would be willing to bet your brother stashed in his box."

Dani nodded her head slowly. "Knowing how he liked to plan ahead, that would probably be a safe bet."

The silence in the room grew heavy. Both women studied the floor as though the answer would appear in the concrete. Looking up, Dani's eyes probed Ivy's. "So, he's really gone." It was more of a statement than a question, yet that one sentence rooted Ivy to her seat, made her avert her eyes.

"We don't know for sure yet…" Ivy said quietly. Knowing the survival rates and the statistics for persons missing this long, it was hard to sound optimistic.

Dani stood from the table, turning to face her darkened living room and the inky black night outside of the windows. "That's all she told you?" Dani asked, voice strained as she kept her back to Ivy. She slowly walked across the smooth floor to her counter, setting the key down next to her purse. Dani stole a look over her shoulder at the vampire. "You've told me everything?"

Ivy looked down at her hands folded on top of the table. "You know all that I do." She hated herself for doing so, but she promised in the beginning not to hide anything from Danielle. Looking back up, Ivy saw Dani's eyes close, her cheeks tracked with tears.

"Thank you," she said softly.

Ivy quietly stood and crossed the room, going to stand close to her. Feeling the weight of her grief, she reached out, lightly touching the cool skin of Dani's bare shoulder.

"I'm sorry."

Dani turned, a sad, knowing smile curving her lips while she glanced up at Ivy. Her gaze was filled with torment as she slowly nodded her head in agreement. "So am I."

Reaching out, Ivy cupped Dani's face in her hand. Using her thumb, she gently smoothed away a tear. "There's always a chance…" Ivy began, wanting to say something. To sound hopeful.

Dani nodded again and wiped her other cheek with her palm. "You're right. There's always that." Her smile was fleeting as she dipped her head, trying to regain her composure.

"I'll go with you tomorrow," Ivy said softly. "To the bank. If you'd like."

Dani sighed and raised her gaze to meet Ivy's. "I would like that. Very much."

Ivy gave Dani a sad smile and tenderly caressed her cheek. Dipping her head she placed a chaste kiss on her lips. Pulling back and breaking the kiss, Ivy found she was unable to look away from Dani's beautiful face. As she became increasingly aware of the closeness of their bodies, she felt Dani's arm slide around her waist.

"I should be going," Ivy said, the brown rings of her eyes shrinking as she breathed in their mixing scents. Ivy stepped back and turned, walking over to where her jacket was hanging. She had only meant to console Dani, but her body had other ideas.

Keeping her back to Dani so she wouldn't see the desire in her eyes, Ivy fumbled through the jacket pockets for her keys. She felt the air shift behind her, and then the warm touch of Dani's fingertips against the small of her back. Her hands stilled as her posture went wire tight. A shiver pulsed through her middle, settling low, filled with promises of what could follow if she gave into it.

"Stay," Dani said quietly, her fingers running along Ivy's smooth skin.

Ivy turned with an exaggerated slowness, her eyes flashing to black. "Dani…I want to, but it's not right." Her dark lashes drooped to rest on her pale cheeks. "I don't want you thinking I'm taking advantage."

Dani took a step closer, her arm around Ivy's waist. She rose up and placed a kiss on Ivy's lips, sweet and gentle. She pulled back slightly, her lips a breath away from Ivy's as she spoke. "Stay with me." Her hands gripped Ivy's shoulders as she leaned into her body. "I don't want to be alone tonight." Her fingers pushed Ivy's hair back, away from her neck. Dani's lips brushed along the smooth skin. "Please, Ivy," Dani's breath tickled Ivy's neck, and the vampire made a small involuntary sound. "Stay," Dani whispered, grazing her teeth against Ivy's throat.

Ivy moaned and pushed back from Dani, her eyes absolute blackness. "That's not fair Dani. I'm trying to keep your best interests in mind…"

"Like last night?" Dani asked, as she angrily wiped away a tear. "You're starting to sound just like Jack. Always making decisions for me, but never asking me what I want. "

Emotions in the air flowed through her as Ivy took a deep breath. Lust, anger, fear, frustration. Her instincts rose, arousing the bloodlust that always remained right below the surface.

"Have you considered what_ I _want, Dani? I understand what you're saying, but it goes both ways." Ivy's posture shifted, slipping from tense to sultry. The lure was becoming too strong. She could hate herself later. "I'm more than willing to give you what you want, but you have to be prepared to give me what I need in return." Ivy took a step closer. "Are you willing to do that?"

Dani turned and walked into the darkened living room. Grabbing a book from her coffee table, she strode back toward Ivy. "After you left last night, I found it hard to sleep. So I started reading this."

"What is it?" Ivy asked.

"One last thing I found in Jack's night stand. I never brought it up because...well, because I'm _sure_ it has nothing to do with the case. It was something very personal." She held the thin book in her hands as Ivy tried to read the title from the worn embossing on the spine."I understand why he had this, being with Evelyn and all... but it just made things worse for me." She walked over to the table and set the book upon it.

Flipping open the cover, Ivy's eyes grew wide with her surprise. Having heard about the book before but never having read it, Ivy fanned through the pages, pausing at some of the illustrations. "Some of the things in here are a little extreme…" Ivy began to explain, looking up from the vampire dating guide.

"No, that's not what I mean." Dani began walking toward the dark vampire. "The more I read from the book, the more I thought about you. How you made me feel last night." Dani stood before her, the desire coming off her in waves. "So I'll say it again, so there's no misunderstanding. I want to give you what you need. Don't leave."

"You're not afraid?" Ivy asked, her voice a gray ribbon.

She smiled as she once again stepped forward, closing the distance between them. "I'm not," Dani's voice was soft, yet unyielding. "Why do you find it so hard to believe?"

"You trust me?" There was a shadow of vulnerability in her flawless face as Ivy stood awaiting Dani's response.

"I trust you."

Eyes as black as the night studied Dani's face. Hearing those three words, the shadow of doubt slipped away, and Ivy's gaze softened. Lifting her hand to cup Dani's face, Ivy dipped her head, pressing her lips against Dani's damp cheek. Dani's breath caught as she felt the vampire's tongue slip out between her lips, tasting the salty track before pulling back.

"So beautiful," Ivy whispered, her mouth so close to Dani's she could almost feel it. Dani's arm slid around Ivy's waist, pressing their bodies together.

The kiss started out slow and tender, but then it changed, becoming more sensual, more demanding. No longer consoling, but filled with heated desire. Breaking the kiss, Ivy took Dani's hand from her waist, trying to lead her to the living room.

Dani's voice was breathy as she tugged back. "This way." She glanced quickly over her shoulder, indicating the direction she wanted Ivy to follow.

Clutching and grabbing, they made their way into the bedroom. Dani's grip around Ivy's waist tightened as Ivy's lips trailed down her throat; her kisses becoming more fevered.

Dani groaned as Ivy's hand slid between them, her long fingers slipping under the edge of her shirt. Ivy's cool palm glided over her breast, cupping it gently before her knowing fingers drew back down, teasing over her nipple.

Muttering balefully under her breath about the straps keeping her from undoing the corset, Dani's fingers fumbled at Ivy's back.

"What's wrong…?" Ivy whispered, her voice full of heat as she backed off, a look of concern in her eyes.

With an embarrassed look, she shook her head. "Nothing. I can't seem to figure out the straps."

"Oh, that," Ivy said with a glint in her eyes. "Let me…"

As Ivy reached behind her to take off the top, Dani backed away until she could kneel atop her mattress. "Slowly," she said, her gaze running down Ivy's body. "I want to enjoy every second."

Ivy stood still, a smile curving her lips. "Oh, you will," she said with a wicked gleam in her eyes. She moved with an exquisite slowness, reaching her hands behind her back to open some hidden clasp among the criss-crossing straps. Pulling the top open from the back, Ivy slid one arm out and then the next, letting the corset fall to the floor. Arching her brow, Ivy stood before the woman, as if awaiting her next order.

Dani breathed in deeply, pulling the rising vampire pheromones into her. "Now the pants," she said, her eyes looking up to meet Ivy's.

The grin never left Ivy's lips as she returned Dani's gaze, her fingers slowly opening the laces of her leather pants. Running her palms down her thighs, she pushed them to her ankles. Steeping gracefully out of the leather now piled on the floor, Ivy stood before the blond. Naked. As requested.

"Come here," Dani's voice was husky, filled with hunger and need.

Ivy walked forward to the bed as Dani rose up on her knees, stripping off her own shirt. Her eyes swirled with want as her gaze ran down the curves and swells of Ivy's body. "You're perfect," she whispered as she ran her fingertips feather-light down Ivy's shoulders and lower over the swell of her breasts.

Ivy jerked Dani against her body; her mouth and tongue creating patterns along the skin of her throat while her hands cupped the dancer's tight ass. Dani groaned as Ivy's mouth became delectably insistent, searching for fulfillment.

"Lie back," Ivy whispered. Her lips brushed against Dani's skin, making her shiver.

Doing as Ivy told her, Dani rested her head on her pillow, as Ivy followed crawling on hands and knees until she was above her. With both arms still bracing her, she bent her head and kissed Dani's lips, long and full, her tongue exploring Dani's mouth before moving lower. As Ivy's lips continued to trail down the line of Dani's collarbone, the black curtain of her long hair tickled along the dancer's skin.

Squirming beneath Ivy's kisses, Dani reached upwards, cupping Ivy's full breasts in her hands. She gently squeezed them until she felt the press of Ivy's nipples on her palms, and then slid her hands down, firmly taking the hard pink buds between her fingers.

With Ivy still in a kneeling position, Dani angled herself lower in the mattress, until Ivy's breasts were over her mouth. Pressing them together, Dani kissed and licked the nipples, sucking them in her mouth, and then gently nipping them.

Ivy's sighs became little moans, encouraging Dani further as she arched her back, pressing her breasts closer to Dani's mouth. Dani pulled one then the other between her lips, as her teeth and tongue became rougher; all while, holding firmly onto Ivy with one hand. With the other, she reached down between Ivy's splayed legs-one on either side of Dani's hips- and slid her fingers into Ivy's moist folds. Moistening her fingers there, Dani flattened them against Ivy's clit, making hard circular motions.

Moaning above Dani's head, Ivy's hands clutched the bed as she rocked against Dani's hand. Dani bit her nipple, hard enough to make the vampire gasp, as Ivy struggled to stay passive above the blond. Sinking a bit against Dani's body, Ivy buried her face in Dani's neck; her ass in the air as Dani continued stroking and rubbing Ivy's wet sex.

Ivy's breath came fast as she closed her eyes at the deliciously erotic sensation growing in her. Guilt mixed in as she realized the person whom she was trying to console was now moments from getting her off. Giving into the feeling, Ivy's lips parted and her tongue flicked out, tasting the saltiness of Dani's skin. She lightly grazed her teeth against Dani's throat as she breathed in her scent. It was Dani's turn to gasp, but she knew that until she gave her consent, the vampire would go no further.

Ivy's head flung up toward the ceiling as Dani deftly slipped in a finger, then a second. Her bloodlust took a backseat as the sensations Dani was eliciting were bringing her closer and closer to orgasm. Ivy rocked against Dani's hand harder and faster, as Dani's thumb continued to rub against her clit.

"Oh, God!" Ivy panted, dropping her head to moan a long, hot "ahhh" in Dani's ear as she carefully lowered herself against the dancer's body in a shuddering climax.

They lay entangled for several long moments, both women breathless and spent. Dani moved first, carefully pushing a piece of hair back from Ivy's eyes. Smiling, she placed a kiss against the vampire's forehead. "That was for last night."

Ivy smiled back, turning over and pinning the blond beneath her.

"Don't think I've forgotten about you," Ivy said, her voice sounding playful, sensual and domineering at the same time.

She held Dani's hands in hers, slowly raising them above her head and pressing them into the pillows. Looking down into Dani's face with her still dilated eyes, she slowly ran her fingertips down along Dani's outstretched arms. Tilting her head, she sent her lips to mouth Dani's ear. "When you looked at that book, tell me..." Ivy whispered before capturing Dani's earlobe carefully between her teeth. "Did you fantasize about me doing this?"

Dani exhaled softly as Ivy pulled herself closer to put her lips gently against the base of her neck, feeling her pulse racing beneath the surface, teasing her.

"Yes," Dani whispered, low and husky, as Ivy's mouth lowered onto Dani's breasts; her tongue tracing the edges of her nipples. Sucking one than the other, Ivy's hands continued to explore, stroking and touching the smooth skin of Dani's stomach and ribs.

With an excruciating slowness, Ivy moved her hands and mouth lower, finally slipping down the waistband of Dani's shorts. Dani lifted her hips, urging Ivy further. Looking up the line of Dani's body from between her legs, a wicked grin spread across Ivy's face. Kissing the smooth expanse of skin below Dani's bellybutton, Ivy's fingers glided along her inner thighs. "How about this?"

The warm dampness of her breath on Dani's skin made her shiver. "Yes," she sighed as Ivy's fingers teased ever higher, brushing over her wet folds. Dani reached down and ran her fingers through Ivy's silky hair, gently trying to guide her head and mouth lower.

With a soft laugh, Ivy scraped her teeth lightly against Dani's skin as her fingers slowly began circling her clit. "Tell me what you want, Dani. I want to hear you say it."

With a groan, Dani arched her back, her legs opening wider as her fingers twisted in Ivy's hair. "I want to feel you inside me," she moaned, straining into Ivy's hand.

Ivy's lips gently kissed Dani's folds, before pointing her tongue and licking around the inside. She slipped a finger inside the dancer, sliding in slow, inch by inch, exploring her. Ivy pressed her tongue flat against Dani's clit, licking at it delicately at first, almost teasingly. Slipping her second finger inside Dani's writhing body, she continued swirling her tongue in a slow relentless circle.

Soaked with desire, she took Ivy's fingers eagerly, hips bucking and muscles flexing as the vampire slid them into her repeatedly. Ivy took one last taste from between Dani's legs and raised her head to gaze at the woman's face, her fingers never breaking their rhythm. "Will you give me what I want, Dani," Ivy said, her voice low and rich as she locked eyes with the dancer.

Wordlessly, Dani reached out for Ivy. Falling into her tight embrace, Ivy nuzzled her face against the soft skin of Dani's neck. Feeling the dancer's muscles clenching against her fingers, she knew it wouldn't be long before she brought Dani to climax. "Say it," she whispered against Dani's throat, heady with the smell of her scent and the river of life pulsing hypnotically beneath the surface of the velvet smooth skin.

"Yes," Dani moaned, her hands running down the line of Ivy's back, clutching her close. Ivy opened her mouth, fangs pressing gently against the tender flesh beneath Dani's ear, as a smile curved her lips. Her tongue darted out and traced down along the pulse. Curling her fingers upward toward herself, Ivy pressed against that special spot inside Dani, making her gasp and writhe beneath her. Feeling the muscles clenching against her fingers, she sensed Dani was nearing her release.

"Oh…God…" Dani moaned, back arching as the waves of pleasure began to surge in her. Ivy exhaled softly and without any warning, bit down. Dani's breath came in a shuddering gasp as the vampire pheromones coursed through her, amplifying the orgasm ripping through her body.

Ivy gave a soft sigh of pleasure as her mouth sealed over the puncture wounds and she began pulling on Dani. The blood flowed across her tongue, hot and thick, full of a sweetness she hadn't tasted before with any other vampire. Ivy's eyes closed as she savored the essence of the woman beneath her, the coppery liquid coating her tongue and throat. She swallowed the warmth, trying to fill a void she found in herself.

Dani groaned again beneath her, her fingers tangling in Ivy's silky hair. "Ivy," Dani panted, her voice thick with desire as the vampire's saliva made every pull on her neck a sensation of pure ecstasy. Ivy slowly opened her eyes, and with all her remaining will power, she broke the embrace.

Ivy blinked as her gaze focused on the twin tracks of blood trailing down Dani's neck. Her breath was slightly ragged as she fought the urge to dip her head back down and sink her teeth deeper. Instead, she sealed her lips back over the wound and carefully licked the puncture marks, prompting more shudders from Dani. Ivy gently caressed Dani's cheek and smiled down at her with lips stained crimson.

"Thank you, Dani," Ivy murmured softly, "for giving me what I needed."


	20. Chapter 20

**Chapter 20:**

_Noon. Twelve thirty, tops, _Ivy thought as she blinked slowly. Her head was still muzzy, having roused with a start, hearing the dead bolt slide open on the front door. Feeling disoriented, it took her a moment to realize she wasn't in her own bed in her own room. Lying on her stomach, she carefully turned her head and studied Dani's face as she lie next to her, still sound asleep.

Dani's hair was pushed back from the two small puncture wounds on her neck, rimmed in pink but already barely noticeable. Knowing that she hadn't taken much blood, Ivy still wanted to reassure the dancer that the wound would be fine. So last night, she had made the nursing student go into her bathroom and use some gauze to apply pressure to the spot. They both had watched in the mirror as Dani pulled it away from her neck, oblivious to the naked vampire smiling behind her as she watched in awe as the wound seemed to heal before her eyes.

_Who knew being someone's first could be so much fun?_ Ivy thought, her eyes lingering on her mark.

The dim afternoon light slipped into the bedroom through the seam in the curtains. If the overcast skies foreshadowed the day, Ivy didn't want to wake Danielle. She was more than content to lie next to the dancer, watching Dani breathe deeply, feeling the weight and warmth of her leg draped across the back of her thigh.

More footsteps sounded coming up the stairs to the studio, indicating a class was gathering below. The brick and concrete walls muffled the voices, and it wasn't until the music started that Dani stirred. Lids fluttering, sleepy green eyes regarded Ivy for a moment before closing again.

"Mmm, hello," Dani purred as a smile slowly spread across her lips. "You're still here."

Ivy's eyes crinkled as she smiled back at the blonde. "Good morning to you too."

Dani laughed softly, shifting over to be closer to Ivy. "How long have you been awake?"

Ivy shrugged her shoulder. "Not long. I heard the people coming in for the class."

"I told you, that's the only downfall to living above the studio. Waking up to classical music is a job hazard of mine. We're lucky it isn't a modern dance class. That's harsh."

Ivy arched her brow. "I guess that makes my apartment not so bad. If you don't mind smelling pizza and tomato sauce every day, that is."

Dani wrinkled her nose. "Keep the tomato sauce, I'll stick with the noise."

Turning on her side, Ivy carefully pushed a stray piece of hair back out of Dani's face. "So?" she asked as a glimmer of concern flickered in her gaze. "How do you feel?"

Dani smiled as she reached out, capturing Ivy's hand in her own. "Amazing," she said, as she entwined her fingers with the vampire's.

"Really? No pain or soreness?" Ivy asked cautiously.

"I'm a little sore," Dani admitted. Seeing the look in Ivy's face, she hurriedly added, "but in a good way. Almost like you feel after a really good workout or…" Dani shyly looked down, a blush rising to color her cheeks.

"Or what?" Ivy prodded, a grin playing at the corners of her mouth as if she knew what Dani was about to say.

Dani laughed and looked back into Ivy's eyes. "Or after a night of really incredible sex."

Ivy laughed and placed a small kiss against the back of Dani's fingers. "And here I was worried about you."

"I wasn't worried," Dani said softly, the shy smile still on her face. "I knew you wouldn't hurt me."

Ivy carefully pulled her hand from Dani's and rested it between them. "There is a slight side effect I need to tell you about," Ivy began tentatively.

"Oh?" Dani asked, her brow slightly furrowing. "What would that be, Detective?"

"It's nothing to be worried about," Ivy answered, her voice soft and low as she reached out and pushed Dani's hair back behind her ear, exposing the two small puncture wounds. "Would you like me to tell you about it or demonstrate?"

Dani arched an eyebrow as she studied Ivy, trying to determine if she was serious. "Both," Dani said not breaking her gaze. "I'm a fan of show and tell."

Ivy grinned as she cupped the side of Dani's face, her thumb lightly caressing her cheek. "It has to do with our bite."

"Your bite." Dani repeated flatly.

"Well, it's the combination of our saliva and our bite." Ivy looked into Dani's puzzled face and hesitated. Closing her eyes and with a slight shake of her head, she acquiesced. "I know, I know, it sounds weird. Just let me finish." She took a deep breath and continued. "Not only can it make you heal faster and prevent infection, it also has some residual effects."

"Such as?" Dani asked.

Ivy's fingers trailed lower, tracing Dani's jawline, grazing her nails down the smooth skin of her throat.

"This," Ivy whispered. As her thumb carefully traced Dani's scar, the dancer's eyes flew open. Back arching, Dani gasped as she grabbed onto Ivy's arm.

Ivy smiled as she moved her hand away from the sensitive spot. "The marks will fade Dani, but the scar will be very responsive to touch." Ivy propped herself up on her elbow, leaning forward to place a kiss on Dani's bare shoulder.

"Some people say merely being in the same room with a vampire will play on the scars." Ivy looked down at Dani who had finally caught her breath. "But I find that to be true only if the person has been bitten many, many times."

Dani rolled over on her back, a playful smile on her lips and a bewildered look in her eyes. "That sounds like a proposition to me."

"You don't want to be that person, Dani. Trust me." Ivy's finger traced a path across Dani's collarbone as her smile faded.

"I'm telling you all this because I need you to be careful if you are ever in the same room as Adam Sirio again. He will be able to tell that you have been bitten and he can use it to his advantage."

"How?" Dani asked, all joking aside as her look changed to one of concern.

"I don't quite know _how _we know. It's more of a sense that we get. Being around someone who has been bitten but remains unbound. It makes the person all that more appealing to some of us. Like a forbidden fruit." Ivy looked down at the bed, away from Dani's stare.

"He'll know it was me who marked you, and for most, that would be enough to make them stay away. It tells them you are mine. In a way."

"Like marking your territory?" Dani asked quietly.

"Almost." Ivy paused, thinking of her next words carefully. "To assure no other vampire would try to lay claim to you, I would have to bind you to me. Make you my shadow." Ivy slowly met eyes with Dani. "I would never do that to you," she said softly.

Dani's eyes were serious as she looked up at Ivy. "Let me put your mind at ease then, Ivy. I don't plan on seeing Adam, let alone be anywhere near him again after what you told me last night."

Dani rolled back onto her side and curled her knees to her middle. The music from the studio paused and the muffled words of the instructor could be heard through the walls. Dani laid there as if trying to listen in, and as the music started up, she glanced up at Ivy.

"I don't know what we'll find locked away in my brother's bank, but I'm not really the vengeful kind."

Ivy laid her head back down on her pillow beside Dani and looked into her face. Keeping her eyes averted, Dani gave a soft sigh.

"I guess I knew this was coming for some time, but I always had a glimmer of hope that Jack would just…I don't know, show up at my door with a stupid, selfish explanation and all would return to normal. I would have my brother back."

Ivy reached out and covered Dani's hand with her own, trying to offer some comfort.

"After thinking about what you told me last night," Dani said softly, still looking down at the sheets, "I realize nothing I do will bring Jack back to me."

Dani's green eyes finally looked up, searching Ivy's face. "Would you think I was a coward if I told you I think I am out of my league pursuing this?"

Ivy squeezed Dani's hand gently. "You don't have to _do_ anything, Dani. That's what I'm here for."

Dani moved closer to Ivy, their foreheads nearly touching as she clutched Ivy's hand in hers. "I don't want the same thing to happen to you," Dani whispered. "What if Adam makes you disappear or worse. I don't want to lose you."

Ivy reached up and smoothed her hand down Dani's cheek. Smiling she placed a soft kiss on Dani's lips.

"Sirio's the one out of his league, Dani. He can't do anything to me." Ivy's thumb stroked Dani's warm skin. "Don't worry so much. I'm not going anywhere."

Dani's brow furrowed as she silently studied Ivy, scanning her expression. "When the case is over and done with, you'll still be here? With me?" Dani whispered, as if the mere mention of her fears would cause them to come true.

"I like you, Dani." Ivy said, her lips curving up into a shy smile. "A lot. You make me feel different. Special. And all you ask for in return is this." Ivy gazed into Dani's eyes for a few seconds before leaning in and pressing her lips tenderly against the blonde's.

Dani's body melted against Ivy's as her fear and tension slowly subsided. "Do we have to go?" Dani breathed as they finally broke the kiss. "Can't we just stay here," she asked with a teasing smile as her hands trailed down Ivy's side and over the curve of her ass. "In bed?" she finished, pulling the vampire more firmly against her own body.

Ivy softly ran her finger over Dani's scar, creating a shiver of pleasure to course through the dancer's body. "Now who's propositioning?" Ivy teased as she watched Dani's reaction to her touch. Ivy smiled and then leaned in, capturing Dani's lips in a hungry kiss.

"As much as I would like to continue this," Ivy said when their kiss finally broke, "we really should go."

Dani groaned her displeasure as her lips trailed down the side of Ivy's neck. "I thought the banks in the Hollows were open later," Dani murmured, her lips tickling against Ivy's skin.

"They are," Ivy sighed as her body began responding to Dani''s touches. Dani pushed Ivy onto her back and began kissing her way between her breasts. "So we have time," Dani whispered as she grazed her teeth lightly against Ivy's nipple before trailing her mouth lower.

Ivy groaned as the blonde's tongue traced her hipbone. "Dani…" Ivy murmured softly.

Dani looked up and met Ivy's heated gaze. "You started this with your show and tell." Dani smiled slyly as her hand slipped between Ivy's thighs. "Besides," she muttered, her lips back against the smooth, flat surface of Ivy's stomach, "I think your body has other ideas." The feel of Ivy, warm and wet against her fingers prompted Dani to continue.

Ivy groaned as she gave into the dancer's skilled fingers. It was true, they had plenty of time to get to the bank and the contents of the safety deposit box. Why not enjoy this moment a little longer?

XXX

The gray sky didn't dampen Ivy's mood as she sat in her car, idling outside of the studio. Quickly checking her reflection in the rear view mirror, Ivy ran her fingers through her tousled hair in an attempt to tame her bed-head. Dani was kind enough to loan her a t-shirt so she wouldn't have to struggle with her blasted corset straps, and it also prevented her from doing the walk of shame: coming home the next day in the same outfit as the night before. Who could ask for a better start to the day?

Readjusting her mirror, Ivy picked up her phone that she had left on the passenger seat. 0 new text messages and 1 new voice mail, the screen reported. Ivy selected the voice mail and pressed PLAY. Using the speaker option, Ivy set the phone on her lap and got ready to pull away from the curb.

"Ivy girl," Piscary's voice came from her lap, making her breath catch and her foot press down on the brake. Looking down at the phone, she listened nervously as the Master vampire continued.

"Where have you been these past few days? I've had one update on the case, and no messages from you. And now I am forced to leave _you _a message. As if your time was more important than mine."

He paused for a moment, making her heart beat faster. She could tell by his tone that he was displeased.

"What's worse is Kisten is nowhere to be found. The staff said that he called in to say that he needed some time off. I went upstairs only to find no Kisten and no Ivy. This does not bode well with me."

"Shit," Ivy swore softly. Her absence could be excused, but Kisten was needed at the restaurant. With him not around, PIscary would be doubly pissed. Undead vamps are not huge fans of sudden changes in their routines. It tends to make them jumpy.

"I am tired of trying to track you down. Come see me when you get this, Ivy. I am curious to hear what has captured your attention so much that you have left Kisten and I by the wayside."

There was a soft click and then no more. Ivy sat staring at her phone as the screen politely asked her if she wished to save this message or delete?

Clicking DELETE, Ivy tossed the phone back on the passenger seat. She still had plenty of time to get back to her apartment and change before sundown. If she waited to speak with Piscary, God only knows when he would let her leave. If he would let her leave.

Pulling away from the curb, Ivy knew she was only making things harder on herself avoiding the Master vampire. She could justify her actions provided they find the damning evidence today in the safety deposit box. Then she could bring it all to him, explaining she was wrapped up in the case. Not in Dani's arms. No, that would be bad if he knew about Danielle. Very bad in deed. Hopefully Kisten could keep his mouth shut when he returned to the restaurant. She knew how persuasive Piscary could be when he wanted something, and Kisten was always eager to please him.

_I'll just have to deal with him when the time comes,_ she thought, hitting the afternoon traffic. She made her way onto the ramp that would take her home, skillfully weaving through the other commuters. _We've almost got Sirio. I just need those ledgers to make it all stick. Then I can turn it into Pendleton and she and Piscary can fight it out over who gets to dole out his punishment._

XXX

After a quick shower and change of clothes, Ivy was out the door. The skies had opened up and the rain was finally coming down. _What was that expression? _she thought, _April showers bring May flowers? _Ivy ducked into her vehicle, shaking off her jacket that she used as an umbrella.

Turning on the defroster to rid the windows of the steam, she grabbed her phone. She sat listening as Dani's line rang, watching the edge of the clearing fog slowly creep up the windshield.

"Hello?"

"Dani, quick change of plans," Ivy said. "Can you meet me at the bank in one hour?"

"Oh, sure," Dani said. "Is everything OK?"

Ivy could hear the faint stirrings of worry in her voice. "Everything's fine," she said, trying to sound cheerful. "Just some last minute thing I have to do at the office. You know me, I just can't stay away from the place."

Dani laughed softly and Ivy relaxed her grip on the wheel.

"OK, I'll meet you outside of the bank."

"Wait for me in the ramp, Dani. I'll feel better walking you in and out of the place."

Ivy's thoughts flashed back to Evelyn's warning. If there was a Were tailing Dani, the last thing she wanted to do was leave her standing alone in front of the bank with the safety deposit key.

"Alright, if you say so," Dani agreed.

"See you soon, OK?"

"Bye, Ivy," Dani said, and hung up.

Windshield clear, Ivy headed into the office to do a quick face to face with Sgt. Pendleton. As the wipers ticked back and forth, she tried hard to remain optimistic. With any luck, she would be able to get in and get out, avoiding any unpleasantries with her partner Art, who had to be counting the minutes until she was done with this case and back under his command.

_Wow,_ she thought sourly,_ two undead vampires just waiting to get me alone with them. Who's luckier than me?_


	21. Chapter 21

**Chapter 21:**

Ivy made a sharp right turn, barely avoiding the Fed Ex driver who had to leap out of her way. Glancing in her rear view mirror, she gave an apologetic wave as the man continued his red faced rant while giving her the one fingered salute.

_This day has really turned to shit, _she thought as she gunned her car through a yellow light. Running late to her meeting with Dani at the bank didn't help the budding feeling of anxiety in the pit of her stomach. _Why didn't I listen to Dani and just stay in bed?_

Sgt. Pendleton was growing more impatient with every day. Who could blame her with a pain in the ass like Art constantly complaining about the work load? Needless to say, she was less than receptive about the idea of sending a uniformed patrol car around Dani's neighborhood based on the speculation of a possible tail. Nothing would be done until further evidence was provided. Ivy's worry about getting a quick in and out face to face with the sergeant was for nothing. She basically got the old "here's your hat, what's your hurry?" routine from her cranky boss. So much for preferential treatment.

Ivy stopped her vehicle behind the gate arm at the entrance to the parking garage and rolled down her window to snag her ticket from the orange box. The attendant in the booth gave her a quick once over, only to return his attention to the newspaper spread out in front of him. Slipping the time stamped ticket under her visor, she drove on as the mechanical arm lifted.

Roebling Point was in the heart of the Hollows and, being in the capitalistic spirit that most successful financial institutions were, tried to appeal to all walks of life in the city. Traditional banker's hours did not apply because not all members of the community kept the same schedule. In order to accommodate everyone; humans, weres, vampires and witches alike, the Point was open late. And because of this forward thinking, Roebling Point was one of the most successful of the banks in the city. Unfortunately, the parking garage didn't reflect this fact.

Ivy slowly wound her way up the first and second levels. Every space was filled seeing how it was early evening and the Inderlanders were still at work. Her tires squealed with the turns as she climbed up to the third level. _At this rate, I'll be parking on the roof if I'm lucky,_ she thought. The higher she went the worse shape the garage was in. As she looked around for Dani's vehicle, she noticed crumbling concrete and poorly lit areas. Level four proved no better.

Coming around the corner, she saw Dani standing outside her vehicle. The blonde gave her a smile and a wave as she approached the driver's side window.

"Hey, I was beginning to worry about you," she said as she bent over to lean on Ivy's door.

"Sorry," Ivy said as she quickly glanced in her rear view to make sure no one was coming up behind her. "I got stuck in traffic with this rain…"

"Well, I think I grabbed the only spot on this level. Someone was pulling out as I came up, so I got lucky." Dani's eyes looked up to the next level. "All the other cars that have come through have had to go higher."

Ivy glanced around the garage. It was too dark to tell if there was anyone sitting in any of the vehicles, watching. She wasn't getting a good feeling.

"What do you want me to do? Should I just head down and meet you inside the bank?" Dani asked.

"Hop in," Ivy said, forcing her voice to sound casual, not stressed like she was feeling. "Keep me company for the ride. We'll walk down together."

Dani smiled at that. "When you say these things, Detective, it makes me think you missed me." She walked around the front of Ivy's car and got into the passenger side.

Ivy rolled up her window and returned Dani's smile. Shifting into drive, she gave Dani a sideways glance. "I did, Ms. Baptiste." A wicked grin curved the corners of her lips. "Plus, I enjoy the view when I walk behind you on the stairs."

XXX XXX XXX XXX XXX

Stepping into the lobby, Ivy and Dani both couldn't help but take a moment to look around the inside of Roebling Point. Huge stone columns lined the walls, giving the bank a Grecian feel. The stone tiles and marble countertops were softly illuminated by one central three-tiered chandelier. Each tier of lights was separated by a set of small Roman statues of women holding hands with a dancing Puck. Ivy's eyes lingered on the inlaid tile ceiling which easily had to be over thirty feet high. The city was full of historical hidden gems like these, and when one stumbled upon it, it was truly a delight.

"Where do I go?" Dani whispered, standing close beside Ivy.

"Come on," Ivy said, making eye contact with a young man behind a desk. "He'll tell us what we have to do."

The young man stood up and adjusted his tie as the two women approached. "Yes ladies, how may I be of service today?"

Ivy glanced at his name badge on his suit coat pocket. "Mr. Sayers, we are wondering who we need to speak with to gain access to a safety deposit box," Ivy asked, smiling cordially.

"Are you looking to rent one with us?" Mr. Sayers asked.

"No," Dani said. "My brother already rents one with you. He left me his key and I would like to check on the box."

"In that case, let me have you speak with the bank manager. She can handle that for you. Why don't you both have a seat over there and she will be out to meet with you in just a moment."

Ivy and Dani walked over to a long stone bench and sat down while the young Mr. Sayers called up his manager from his desk. It wasn't long before Ivy heard the clacking of high heels coming toward them.

Looking down the hall, Ivy spotted the middle aged woman approaching, sharply dressed in her tan skirt suit. Ivy guessed she was in her early fifties, but not that it showed. She had a trim figure; brown hair pulled neatly back into a tight bun, and just the barest traces of fines lines around her eyes and mouth. It was her stature and the presence around her that spoke of her maturity and experience.

Nudging Dani, Ivy leaned close to whisper in her ear. "Here she comes, Dani. Just tell her what you want to do, and don't let her intimidate you."

Dani gave Ivy a sharp, puzzled look. "Why would she do that?"

Clearing her throat, Ivy nudged Dani again and gave the manager a close lipped smile.

"Good evening ladies. Mr. Sayers informed me that you are inquiring about the deposit boxes."

"I am, actually," Dani said, standing up and stepping forward to extend her hand. "My name's Danielle Baptiste. My brother Jack has left me his key and wishes me to check on the box in his absence."

The bank manager paused for a moment and regarded the woman standing before her, holding out her hand. Then, without missing a beat, she took Dani's hand in hers, giving it a brief shake. "Pleasure to meet you, Ms. Baptiste. I'm Nina Hershel, the Bank Manager." Turning her gaze to the still seated vampire, she paused again. "And you are? Ms…?"

"Tamwood," Ivy said as she stood and also quickly shook the woman's hand. "Detective Tamwood. Pleased to meet you, Mrs. Hershel. Your bank is architecturally breath taking."

"Thank you, Detective." Ivy caught the slight raise of her eyebrow upon the use of her title. "I find joy coming to work every day, given these surroundings."

Taking a few steps backward, Mrs. Hershel extended her arm in a small sweeping gesture. "Let's go down to my office where we can speak in privacy, shall we?"

Before waiting for their response, she turned on her heel and brusquely started walking down the hall. Dani gave Ivy a look and the vampire shrugged her shoulder before they quickly fell in step behind the older woman.

"Your brother Jack's a valued customer. He told me that you may be coming to see me someday on his behalf," Mrs. Hershel said as she firmly shut her office door. "I had hoped that he was wrong." Dani and Ivy sat in the two chairs facing the manager's desk. Mrs. Hershel adjusted her glasses before walking around her desk to sit before them. Giving Dani a sad smile, she folded her hands on the blotter.

"Jack has put me in a rather awkward position, Ms. Baptiste."

"Please call me Dani," the blonde crossed her legs and sat back in her chair. "I'm afraid I'm missing something…? Why would you say that, Mrs. Hershel?"

The bank manager sighed heavily before reaching down to open a file drawer. Glancing down, she pulled out a manila folder and set it on the desk in front of her.

"Normally we wouldn't allow family members access to individual's boxes, even if they are in possession of a key, without having their names on the account."

"But…" Dani tried to interrupt.

Holding her palm out, Mrs. Hershel closed her eyes for a moment. "Let me finish please, Dani."

Opening the folder, she pulled out some forms. "As I said, your brother, with his attorney present, told me that one day you may show up with his deposit box key. At which time, they asked that I verify some information with you before proceeding."

Dani looked down at the forms on the desk and then back up at the bank manager, waiting for her to continue.

"Your brother was a stickler for details. We told him our rules and regulations, and, in his way, he complied." Her eyes darted back and forth between Dani and Ivy. "And when you play by our rules, we at Roebling Point go the extra mile to honor a client's request. Especially a client like Jack Baptiste."

She tapped the sheets of paper against her desk, straightening their edges. "So, before we even begin discussing the deposit box, there are a few safeguards we must go through first. Sorry for the formalities. It was part of Jack's stipulation."

Handing a sheet of paper and a pen to Dani, Mrs. Hershel leaned forward onto her elbows. "I'll need to witness you sign your name so I can compare it with the signature sample your brother brought in. Once that is done, I will need to see some form of photo I.D."

"Not a problem," Dani said as she signed her name on the paper and slid it back to the manager. Opening her purse, she pulled out her wallet and handed over her driver's license.

Looking over the top of her frames at the license and then at Dani, Mrs. Hershel handed the I.D. back to the woman. "You too, Detective. Let's see those credentials. Seeing as how you are along for the ride."

Ivy reached into her jacket pocket and handed over her I.D., giving the woman a tight, close lipped smile as she handed them back to her.

"So far, so good. There's just one more matter to attend to and then we can proceed to the vault." She took another sheet of paper from the pile and stood from her chair.

"As you realize living in the Hollows, appearances sometimes can't be trusted as fact," she said as she slowly walked around her desk to stand in front of Danielle. Resting her hip against the side of her desk, she folded her arms across her middle and looked down at the blonde. Ivy breathed in softly, trying to make out the scent in the air created by the older woman's movement. She knew she wasn't human, but couldn't quite place what was lingering underneath the smell of her perfume.

"Signatures can be forged and likenesses can be achieved by a skilled witch and some expensive charms."

Dani gave Ivy a puzzled look, but didn't interrupt this time.

"Your brother wanted to take one further precaution. Seeing as how you two didn't set off any of our charm detectors, I would say this shouldn't be a problem for you."

Dani reached out to take the paper from Mrs. Hershel, but before she could, the manager pulled it back.

"Please keep in mind, if you don't answer these next questions correctly, Mr. Baptiste informed me that I should treat you as an imposter and detain you by any means necessary."

"What is that supposed to mean, Mrs. Hershel?" Ivy asked, finally recognizing the scent of redwood coming from the woman. "Is that some sort of threat?"

"Ivy!" Dani exclaimed as she looked worriedly back and forth between the two women. "I'm sure that's not what she means…"

"No," Mrs. Hershel said calmly as she walked around the desk and sat back down in her chair. "She's right. That's exactly what I mean." Setting the paper down, she rested her arms on top of it. "Now can we get back to business?"

"As soon as you answer _my_ question, Mrs. Hershel. Seeing as we have cooperated fully up to this point, would you mind telling us what you intend to do?" Ivy asked, staring pointedly at the woman across the desk with her eyebrow arched.

Mrs. Hershel took off her glasses and pulled a small square of silk from her pocket. "My days of action and excitement are far behind me, Detective. Surely you don't think _I_ will do anything." She breathed out onto her lenses and carefully began wiping her glasses. Amber brown eyes closely scrutinized the brooding vampire before her, and as Ivy stared back, she got the feeling that if she wanted to, Mrs. Hershel_ could _still do something.

"Well, threats aren't necessary. We aren't lying about anything." Dani said quietly, resting her hand on top of Ivy's arm next to her as she looked over at the vampire.

Her glasses back on, the glint in her eyes was gone, and Ivy eased back into her seat. "We're about to find that out, now aren't we?" Mrs. Hershel said, smiling at both women. "Still, I'd be happy to answer your question Detective. Just for kicks and giggles."

Pulling something that looked like a small pen from her breast pocket, she set it carefully on her desk. "If you fail to answer these questions correctly, I will press this button," she pointed at what looked like the pen's clicker. "Upon which time, you may choose to run out of my office and out of this building. But," she said holding up for index finger, "you would have to be extremely fast to outrun our security." She folded her hands together and rested them to the side of the device, smiling like the cat that ate the canary.

Ivy stared at the witch, taking careful, deep breaths to keep her pulse from spiking. "Well, don't keep us in suspense. Please finish telling us of our impending doom." Ivy's voice was calm but icy, letting the witch know that she wasn't pleased with their treatment.

"We employ pixies for our security, Detective." Mrs. Hershel said, matter of factly.

"Pixies?" Ivy exclaimed with a snort. "You're trying to scare us with pixies?"

"Pixies really exist?" Dani asked in a small voice. "I..I thought they were only in fairy tales."

"Is she joking?" Mrs. Hershel asked, looking at Ivy in disbelief.

Looking down at her lap, Dani fidgeted with her fingers. "I just got used to werewolves and vampires. Now you spring witches and pixies on me…" she muttered, mostly to herself.

Ivy reached out and put her hand over Dani's, stopping her nervous tell. "What does it matter if she knows about _all_ the species in the Hollows? She's just here to check on her brother's box. Can we please continue?"

"You're the one who insisted upon knowing, so here it is all laid out for you. The pixies are summoned with this device. Not only are the excellent with our electronics maintenance and surveillance equipment, but they are fast as Hell and will drop you with special charms we had made. Just for them." Her serious gaze darted between both women across from her. "Once you come to, you will find yourselves nicely tucked away in a cell with the F.I.B. I guess you both could share one, seeing as how the I.S. couldn't be trusted to lock up one of their own. Isn't that right, Detective?"

Dani sat wide eyed, staring at the bank manager. To her credit, she managed to keep her mouth closed while she gawked. Ivy gave Dani a subtle nudge to snap her out of it.

"Leave it up to my brother to make things so complicated. Nothing like a little pressure, huh?" she asked sarcastically.

"So, without further ado, here you go. If you are who you say you are, this should be a breeze." Mrs. Hershel slid the sheet in front of Dani and sat back in her chair, the summoning device lightly gripped in her hand.

Dani leaned forward and immediately began writing her answers. In a few moments, she slid the paper back to her.

Mrs. Hershel opened the folder and checked Dani's answers with Jack's. Finding no discrepancies, she smiled, tucking the folder in her desk and the security device back in her pocket.

"Very well, ladies. Follow me to the vault."


	22. Chapter 22

**Chapter 22:**

Ivy and Dani followed closely behind Mrs. Hershel, eager to leave the confines of her office. As they walked down the hall the manager began to speak, not bothering to stop and turn around.

"Dani, I will escort you into the vault. The detective is welcome to accompany you into the private viewing room, but only myself and the key holder are allowed inside."

"OK," Dani said, looking over at Ivy. "That's fine with me."

"Once inside the vault," Mrs. Hershel continued, "and the deposit box is unlocked, you must take it to the private room before you open it. No one is allowed to open the deposit boxes in the vault itself."

Ivy gave a mock salute behind the bank manager's back, earning her the first real smile from Danielle since they entered Roebling Point.

Turning the corner, Mrs. Hershel stopped in front of the vault door which stood open before them. "Detective Tamwood, why don't you make yourself comfortable in room number one? Dani will join you momentarily." The witch gestured to a hall of numbered doors and then turned her attention to Danielle. "Follow me, please. And have your key ready."

And with that, both women entered the vault.

XXX XXX XXX XXX

The room was large and spacious. The walls were lined with hundreds of locked drawers, all numbered, with their treasures safely secured inside. Mrs. Hershel walked toward the back of the room, toward the wall of drawers that were slightly larger than the ones in the front of the vault. Pulling out her guard key, she finally turned to face Dani.

"I'm sorry for my terseness back there, Danielle. Your brother made it very clear to me the importance of the contents of this box. I'm merely trying to uphold my end of our arrangement."

"I understand," Dani said. "You're just doing your job. No harm done."

"Funny. I don't think the Detective shares your feelings." Mrs. Hershel's eyes flicked toward the vault door.

"Everyone's just a little tense, that's all," Dani explained. "This turn of events has come as a bit of a surprise to me. The Detective means well. She's being somewhat protective of me." Dani smiled contritely at the older woman and gave a little shrug of her shoulder.

Mrs. Hershel played with the keychain, running it through her fingers as her eyes lingered on Dani's neck. Dani remembered the small healing scar on her throat and nervously began to fidget with her earring in an attempt to hide it from the manager's disapproving stare.

"Yes, of course she is," Mrs. Hershel said snidely. She turned her eyes from Dani and looked down at the safe deposit box. "If you could insert your key here," she pointed at the tiny lock to the right.

"Of course," Dani said, stepping up to stand beside the manager and placing her key into the lock.

Mrs. Hershel inserted her key into the lock beside Dani's. "Ms. Baptiste, I am only going to ask you this one time before I turn my key and we open this box. And again, I only do so out of respect to your brother." The manager kept her eyes forward, her hand firmly on the key.

"Are you doing this under duress from that vampire with you?"

"If you are," Mrs. Hershel pressed on, her voice hushed, "just say the word and I'll summon security. You'll be safe in here with me. _I_ can see to that." Her amber eyes stared into Dani's, awaiting her response.

Dani looked down to see the small device was gripped in Mrs. Hershel's other hand, her thumb precariously resting on the clicker.

"No," Dani said softly, shaking her head. Clearing her voice, she repeated herself more firmly. "No, Mrs. Hershel, you have it all wrong. Ivy…Detective Tamwood has been helping me. I requested that she come with me."

Dani looked down breaking the witch's scrutinizing stare. "Since she has been assigned to my brother's case, she's done more in a week than the FIB has done in a month." Dani looked up, meeting Mrs. Hershel's eyes once more.

"I just felt I should ask, given your brother's association with those vampires from the Hydra." Her eyes flicked again to Dani's neck and the small puncture wounds. "I wanted to be sure no one was making you do this against your will." Searching Dani's expression and finding nothing deceitful or untrue, Mrs. Hershel slipped the device back into her pocket.

"I hope you pardon my questioning, Danielle. I realize it's not my place to do so."

"I do, Mrs. Hershel," Dani gave the manager a small nod. "I appreciate your concern. No matter how unfounded."

Mrs. Hershel gave Danielle an arrogant grin and turned her key. Stepping aside as Dani pulled the drawer from the wall, she placed her hands inside her jacket pockets.

"When you are finished with your business, there is an intercom inside the room. Once you buzz the tellers up front, they will come back and lock the box away for you and give you back the key."

"Thanks again for your help," Dani said, as she began to head back to the vault door.

"Oh, Danielle?" Mrs. Hershel called out, her voice sounding disingenuous as she slowly began walking toward the exit, her hands still in her pockets. "One last piece of advice? If you'll indulge me?"

Dani stopped and turned to face the witch. "Of course, Mrs. Hershel. Who am I to turn down free advice from someone so insightful?" Try as she might, Dani couldn't hide the note of sarcasm in her voice. The insinuations about Ivy's intentions had struck a chord.

"Be careful who you place your trust in, Danielle. You seem to be travelling down the same path as Jack." Mrs. Hershel said softly. "Be smarter than your brother."

Juggling her grip on the heavy box, Dani gave the witch a long look. "What _exactly _do you have against vampires, Mrs. Hershel?" she asked with an exasperated sigh.

"Nothing at all, Ms. Baptiste. The undead make the best customers. Tons of money invested over years and years," she waggled her eyebrows at Dani as she walked past, headed toward the exit of the vault. "Think of the interest."

Dani slowly shook her head in disbelief as she stared at her back. Mrs. Hershel turned before she reached the door. "Remember my words Dani. Be safe."

XXX XXX XXX XXX

"Is everything alright?" Ivy asked holding the door to the private viewing room open for Dani as she carried in the safe deposit box. "You were in there for a while?"

Dani set the box down on the table. The viewing room was not much larger than the study carrels at the college. "Yeah," Dani said, slightly out of breath as she looked down at the metal container. "Everything's fine. She just gave me the rundown of the bank's do's and don'ts, that's all." Dani looked up at Ivy, pushing a piece of hair back behind her ear.

"I should have guessed," Ivy huffed under her breath as she leaned her hip against the edge of the table. "She's full of it." Dani gave Ivy a sideways glance and a half smile. "Do's and don'ts, I mean," Ivy quickly explained.

"Riiight," Dani drawled sarcastically. Rolling her eyes at Ivy's mock-hurt expression, she turned her attention back to the deposit box on the table.

"So, now what?" Dani asked, nervously running her palms down her hips. "Should I just open it?"

All joking aside, Ivy took a deep breath and slowly let it out. She gave Dani a closed lipped grin. "Open it whenever you are ready. There's no rush." Ivy turned and took a step back from the table, giving the blonde some space. The contents of the box could make or break her case against Sirio, but it meant a lot more to Dani. In it, she would probably discover something more life altering: her brother's fate. That fact alone bought her as much time as she needed.

Dani stood looking down at the box, her back to the vampire standing in the corner, as the seconds ticked away.

"I didn't think it would be this difficult," she said quietly. "I mean, I want to know what's inside, but then again, I don't." Dani turned to look over her shoulder at Ivy. "Does that make any sense?" Her eyes once again searched out Ivy's for reassurance.

Ivy just nodded her head as she stood and watched Dani agonize over the situation. Dani turned her focus back to the table. With a heavy sigh, she reached out and opened the lid of the box.

"Well, this is kind of eerie," she said, looking down at its contents.

"What is it?" Ivy asked, moving out of the corner to stand next to Danielle.

Holding up a white envelope with her name on it, Dani arched her eyebrow as she looked over at Ivy. "There's a lot more in here than I expected. Why don't you take a look?"

"Are you sure?" Ivy asked sympathetically. "It's your brother's things."

Dani pulled out the small metal folding chair and slumped in it. "You know what you are looking for," she said softly as she stared at the letter. "Have at it."

Looking over at Dani and ignoring the deposit box, Ivy knelt in front of the dancer. "I know how hard this must be for you..." Ivy began, placing her hands on Dani's knees.

Dani looked into Ivy's brown eyes and gave her a sad smile. "I'll be fine." She put her hand over Ivy's, her thumb lightly stroking the soft skin. "Go on Detective. Do your detecting."

Ivy slowly stood, giving Dani's leg a little squeeze before turning her attentions back to the box. Reaching in, she pulled out a sealed legal envelope stamped DO NOT BEND in red ink. Below that, she found two account ledgers. Pulling them out and fanning through the pages, her heart began to race as she realized what she had. The missing ledgers from the Hydra.

"Is that what you needed?" Dani asked from behind her.

"Yes," Ivy answered softly. She turned to face Dani. "It's exactly what I needed. This is what's going to make our case stick to Sirio." She gave Dani a smile.

"That's great," Dani said, her expression blank as her fingers gripped her brother's letter, still unopened in her lap. "Is there anything else?" she asked.

Pulling the box closer, Ivy looked in. "There are a couple small binders." Setting them down on the table, she looked over at Dani. "This one looks like a photo album."

Dani stood from her chair and walked over to stand beside Ivy. Sliding the book over in front of her, she opened the cover.

"Oh my God," she said, her smile lighting up her face as she looked down at the old photographs. "I thought this was lost in the move. I can't believe he had this the whole time."

Ivy looked down at the book while Dani turned the pages. "These were taken when Jack and I were kids in New Orleans," she said, smiling as she carefully ran her fingertips over a faded photograph. "When we were still one big, happy family." She gently closed the album and looked over at Ivy. "If it's OK with you, I'll save this one for later."

"That item will not make it onto my evidence report," Ivy said softly. "If I were you, I would slip it in my purse for safe keeping."

Ivy turned back to the table and grabbed the remaining binder, flipping open the cover. "This looks like a third ledger," she said examining the pages. "There's just a bunch of names and dollar amounts..." Ivy looked over at the blonde, a puzzled expression creasing her brow. " Maybe you should take a look at Jack's letter, Dani. Maybe there's an explanation."

Dani sat back down in her chair, and Ivy sat on the edge of the table. Running her finger under the sealed flap, Dani opened the envelope and unfolded the sheets of paper.

"_Dear Dani,"_ she began reading out loud, pausing a moment to clear her throat. _"I don't quite know how to begin this letter. I feel horrible involving you in this, especially since I think you haven't fully gotten over Dad leaving and Mom's death. Now I've dragged you into this mess of a life I have. Or had, I should probably say. You most likely have figured that out by now. I won't try to candy coat it, Dani. If you are reading this, then I'm already gone."_

Dani looked up from the pages and slowly extended the letter toward Ivy. "I can't," she said. "Please, Ivy? Would you?"

Ivy took the letter and found where Dani left off. Giving the blonde a quick glance, she began to read aloud.

"_I hope you know how much I loved you, Dani. All that I have done, all the work and the planning was for both of us. I wanted to make sure we would be set up for our future. So we would never have to worry about someone taking care of us again. Things just didn't work out the way I had planned. Adam made sure of that."_

"_You don't have to know the details. In fact, I think it's better if you don't. What you do need to know is what's in this box. I have two of the Hydra's ledgers, along with a copy of Adam's own personal ledger. These will detail all the financial activities of the club over the past few months. These are important because they will show what Adam has been doing with the club's money and accounts. Make sure he does not get them Dani. This is crucial."_

Ivy looked up from the letter, meeting Dani's intense stare. "Go on," she said, her voice tight as she struggled with her emotions.

"_Adam had his fingers in many different pots to fund all his various projects. Not all were scrupulous. The large yellow envelope contains some photographs from the captured stills of the security cameras throughout the club. The pictures will back up the records in his own personal ledger, proving that certain individuals owed him money or made back door deals with him at the club."_

Ivy looked over at the envelope on the table and smiled. "Clever man," she said softly. "Sirio will not be a happy vampire when this is over."

"No, I'm sure he won't," Dani said quietly. "Is there more?"

Ivy turned the letter over and continued.

"_As I sit here in my apartment writing this, I wonder what you must think. I'm looking at everything I have compiled and think it unfair to burden you with this load. Regardless of what you decide to do_ _with the information, know this. Upon your arrival to the bank, I have instructed Mrs. Hershel to transfer my remaining funds to you. I have taken the liberty to open an account here at Roebling Point in your name. Effective within twenty four hours, you will be my sole heir. You get it all. If I were you, I would take the money and go somewhere else and start over. Get away from Adam Sirio, the Hydra and anything else associated with them. It's too dangerous. It's what I had planned to do before Adam caught on."_

"_If this proves to be too much for you, Dani, I understand. We never really talked much about the business I was in, not to mention the people I was involved with. They weren't all bad, don't get me wrong. Evelyn loved me, but in the end, she didn't believe me. I told her about being watched. Being followed outside of the club. I saw them in the shadows, out of the corner of my eyes. Evelyn thought I was being paranoid, but I knew what Adam was capable of if someone crossed him. Maybe Evelyn didn't want to see it, or maybe __**I'm**__ the fool and she was in on it. I doubt that, but __**I'll **__never know for sure. __**You**__ will though. If you are reading this Dani, then she did as I asked her to and she really did love me."_

_"I'm going to stop rambling on. I know how you hate when I do that. I left you one last thing: our old photo album. I remember how upset you were when you thought it was lost. I was digging through some of my old boxes from home and there it was. I wanted to surprise you with it on your birthday and see the look on your face. I hope it makes you smile. " _

"_I love you very much Danielle. Don't ever forget that._

_Jack."_

Ivy carefully set the letter down on the table and looked over at her friend. "Dani, if there's anything I can do..." she said softly, her eyes full of compassion.

"There is _one_ thing you can do," Dani said, looking down at the photo album still tightly gripped in her hands. " Make sure Adam Sirio doesn't do this to anyone else, ever again."

"On _that_, you have my word," Ivy promised as her fingertips brushed the hair back from Dani's forehead. Cupping her chin in her fingers, Ivy tipped the dancer's head back and looked into her eyes. "Now let's get out of here."


	23. Chapter 23

**Chapter 23:**

I'm going to take these back to the office for a quick look," Ivy said, cradling the ledgers in her arm as they climbed up to the fourth floor landing of the parking garage. "Sirio's so screwed," Ivy mused aloud. "I can't wait to see the expression on his face." Glancing over her shoulder and catching the pained look that flashed across Dani's face, Ivy's smile faded from her lips.

Pausing on the landing, Dani gestured toward the door. "This is me," she said smiling wanly. "I'm going to head back to the studio." She looked down at the photo album clutched in her hands. "I appreciate you letting me keep this."

The overhead light flickered as they stood in the dim stairwell. Ivy gave it a nervous glance and took a step closer to the blonde. "It belongs to you," she said looking into Dani's eyes. Ivy reached out with her free hand, grabbing the front of Dani's jacket and tugging her close. "You don't have to thank me."

Her voice was gray and silky as her demeanor melted from professional to sultry. "You did great today," Ivy said softly as she leaned forward and rested her forehead against Dani's. "I couldn't have done this without you."

Dani sighed as she pressed herself against the vampire, breathing deep of the soothing pheromones. "You're just saying that to make me feel better," Dani said with a small smile curving the corners of her lips.

Ivy's hand rose higher, her fingers sliding down Dani's cheek and jawline. "No, I really mean it." Ivy's eyes closed as she felt the growing warmth from the press of their bodies. "If I just wanted you to feel better, I would do this." Ivy's finger ghosted across the two small scars below Dani's ear.

Exhaling softly, Dani shivered against the vampire. "You're very sweet," she said softly, some of the sadness gone from her voice. "But this is hardly the place to start doing things like _that_." Her fingers reached up and began twining through the curtain of Ivy's long, silky black hair that framed her face. "Promise you'll meet me later?"

Smiling, Ivy pulled back. "Of course I will." Her brow creased as her eyes searched Dani's. "Are you going to be OK? I can do this tomorrow…"

Dani chuckled and gave Ivy a gentle nudge. "Go on and do what you have to do." She took a reluctant step back and reached for the door. "The sooner you get started, the faster you'll finish."

"Very profound," Ivy teased. "Did you just make that up on the spot?"

"I read it on a fortune cookie once," Dani gave the vampire a grin before pushing on the metal handle to open the door.

"I'll call you right before I leave the office," Ivy called out before the door swung shut. As she began climbing the stairs to the next level, her thoughts were already focused on the task at hand.

Dani shifted her purse a little higher on her shoulder as her eyes nervously darted back and forth. The parking garage seemed more ominous now that she faced the long walk back to her car on her own. Keeping a quick pace, she unzipped her bag and slipped the photo album in the purse and fished out her keys.

The thick concrete pillars created clusters of shadows in the already dim garage. As Dani rounded the corner and began walking up the slight incline, she kept her eyes forward, tired of the tricks her mind was trying to play on her. Her car now in sight, Dani pressed the UNLOCK pad on her keychain. Her brake lights blinked once at her, as if in greeting, and she relaxed slightly.

"What's your hurry?" said a low, rumbling voice from the concrete pillar to her left. Spinning around, Dani froze in her tracks, eyes searching the dark.

Forcing herself to keep moving, she continued to her car. "Almost there," she said quietly to herself, pulse racing and adrenaline surging as she death gripped her car key. Eyes darting from side to side, she prayed to see someone, _anyone,_ going to their car. Other than the one with the scary voice that is.

"Screw it," she said and began jogging toward her vehicle. Hearing a noise directly behind her, Dani turned to look over her shoulder, not bothering to slow her steps. Seeing nothing but the rows of parked cars, her gaze snapped forward.

Her purse slipped down from her shoulder and the added weight of the photo album jarred her hand. "Shit," she swore as she fumbled her keys, watching as they skittered over the cracked concrete and slid to a stop, resting under the rear tire of an old pickup.

Walking over between the vehicles, Dani knelt down. Getting on all fours, she reached under the truck and scooped up the key ring. Looking down at her jeans as she stood, she paused to brush off her knees.

"You seem a little jumpy," the voice said from behind her. "Not so brave without your friend around, are you?"

Dani's eyes went wide as she suddenly recognized the low baritone. Turning slowly, she found herself face to face with the Hydra's bouncer.

The bald Were grinned down at Dani. "Remember me?" he asked. "I sure remember you."

"What do you want?" Dani asked, taking a tentative step back. She quickly glanced to her sides, noticing the Were had penned her in between him and the two parked cars.

The Were grinned again, nostrils flaring as he scented the air. "I thought we could have a little talk," he said, taking a step forward. His gaze slowly ran down her body then back up to her face. "Just you and me."

Dani's eyes flicked to the side as she took another step back. There was enough space between the truck's front bumper and the wall that she could pass through and try to make a run for it.

"About what?" she asked, heart pounding as she tried to stay out of arm's reach.

"For starters," he growled stepping closer, "why don't you tell me what you and that Detective were doing at the bank."

"You mean her?" Dani asked, looking over the Were's shoulder and pointing. It was a lame trick, usually reserved for episodes of the Three Stooges, but he fell for it. The minute he turned to look over his shoulder, she made her break. Shimmying through the tight squeeze in front of the truck, she managed to put the vehicle between them.

"Clever girl," he snarled, running around the back of the truck to block her path. "Now what?"

Dani jumped up onto the bumper of the neighboring sedan and ran across the hood, setting off the car alarm. The pulsating horn froze both of them in their tracks as they stared each other down. Jumping off the hood, Dani took off running back toward the stairs. She knew even if she could make it to her car, he would probably trap her in it. Her only hope was to try to lose him in the ramp, or get the attention of someone driving through it.

Laughter rumbled from his chest, seeming to fill the garage. "That's it, keep running," the Were called out to her. "I just love to give chase."

Heart pounding and arms pumping, Dani refused to turn around as she scrambled to keep ahead of the Were. She knew it was wrong to run from a predator, that it would just play on his prey drive, but she had no other choice.

Ducking behind a concrete pillar, Dani tried to catch her breath. Hands on her knees, she kept low, peeking around the pillar to see if he was in pursuit.

"What's the matter? Tired already?" the Were teased. The sound seemed to bounce off the walls of the garage, making it difficult to pinpoint where it was coming from.

From where Dani hid, she could see the door to the stairwell. She could try running to a different level then double back to her car. All she knew for sure was she couldn't keep standing there much longer.

Darting out from the shadows, Dani took off full speed toward the door.

"There you are," the Were said, his voice coming from directly behind her. "Where do you think you're going?" He reached out, grabbing Dani's jacket and using their momentum, swung her into the back of one of the parked cars.

The Were straddled Dani as she lay on the ground. Looking down at her, he shook his head. "Did you really think you could outrun me?"

Dani's vision began to gray as she struggled to remain conscious. The side of her head where she struck the bumper was pounding as she tried to push herself up on her elbows.

"Screw you," she said, the throbbing in her head making her squeeze her eyes closed.

"That's my thoughts exactly," the Were said sneering down at the blonde. "_After _you tell me what you did at your brother's bank."

Oncoming headlights drew the Were's attention. "We've got to get you to your feet," he said reaching down to grab Dani under her arms. He leaned in close pressing his chest against her back, holding her up as if she weighed next to nothing. "This is a private party," he said close to her ear, his breath warm on the side of her face.

Dani squirmed in his tight grip. Squinting her eyes, she tried to focus her vision on the vehicle that had just pulled into a parking spot. Feeling the Were's growing excitement against her ass, she strained against his arms. "Let go of me!" Dani insisted. Outraged, she stomped her heel down on the Were's foot.

His breath hissed out, but his arms did not loosen. "Oh, you bitch," he said, his voice harsh and no longer teasing. "You're going to pay for that."

Hearing the closing of a car door, Dani seized her opportunity. Taking as deep of a breath as she could with his arms around her ribs, she screamed. "Help! Over here…"

The Were's hand covered her mouth, his fingers digging painfully into her cheeks and jaw. "Shut up," he growled into her ear as his other hand slid up across her chest. Cupping her breast in his hand, he squeezed. Eyes wide, Dani moaned in pain as he ground himself against her.

"You don't want me to have to kill whoever comes over here, do you?" he asked, his breath ragged. "Because that's what's going to happen if you keep yelling."

Dani shook her head quickly. She squeezed her eyes closed and forced herself to calm down. Her head hurt and the tears welled up, but she refused to cry.

"That's a good girl," the Were murmured, giving her one last grope.

Out of the corner of her eye, Dani caught a flash of movement in the shadows. Not hearing any footsteps after the car door closed, she quickly dismissed the thought, thinking the blow to her head was messing with her vision.

"I'm going to take my hand away from your mouth," the Were warned her. "Do that again and I'll make you regret it." His fingers eased away from her mouth slowly and he lowered his hand. "I'm letting you go. Try to stay on your feet this time."

The Were stepped back and as his arm released her, Dani staggered forward. Her legs felt questionable, but she forced herself to straighten up. She turned to face the Were, crossing her arms protectively over her middle. "You bastard…" Dani's jaw clenched as anger mixed in with her fear.

The Were laughed. "Who are you kidding? You loved it." Eyes dilated, he lewdly grabbed his crotch. "And there's plenty more where that came from."

The bouncer lunged forward. From the corner of her eye, Dani saw Ivy crash into him, knocking him sideways.

"Bad doggie," she grunted, covering her fist with her other hand and smashing it into his bald head. "Didn't anyone teach you to keep your paws to yourself?"

Eyes wide, Dani stood watching as the Were stumbled back, his hands rose up trying to protect his head. Ivy crouched low in a fighting stance as she remained out of his reach and slowly paced around him. The Were snarled and lunged, his fist connecting with air as Ivy darted back out of the way. Chuckling, she taunted the bouncer. "Come on, you can do better than that."

Red faced, the Were spat off to the side. "Bring it, bitch. Let's see what you've got." He put up his fists and spread his feet.

"Oh, this is going to be good," Ivy smiled, showing her fangs. "You're all show and no go, big boy." Her eyes were fully black as she stared down the Were, all the while slowly circling him.

The Were growled and lunged, throwing a punch in the spot where Ivy stood a second ago. He was pretty smooth, but his body was all wrong for this game. Ivy knew he was exercising for bulk at the gym, all showy slow twitch muscles, going for the intimidation factor. He could probably throw a mean choke hold, but he had no chance against her vampire reflexes. In a blur, Ivy appeared to the side of the bouncer, and landed a crescent kick to his ass. Swearing, the Were swung backwards with a wild punch, and connected with Ivy's shoulder. Thrown off balance, Ivy stumbled back and the bouncer pounced, grabbing Ivy from behind and pinning her arms to her side. "Now who's all show?" he said, lips curling up in a sneer.

Ivy threw her head back and the crunch of the Were's nose made Dani's stomach turn. "Fuck!" he swore, letting the vampire go to grab at his face. The blood began pouring through his fingers as he stared at Ivy. "I think you broke it! You broke my fuckin nose!"

Midsection exposed, Ivy swung low. The Were doubled over, his breath coming out with a whoosh. Not giving him a chance to recover, Ivy stepped in front of him, jerking her knee up and connecting with his chin. The Were's head snapped back and Dani could see the whites of his eyes as they rolled up into his head. He dropped to the concrete in a heap, unconscious.

"Down boy," Ivy panted as she stood over his still body. Rubbing her shoulder, she nudged him with the toe of her boot. Satisfied that he wouldn't be getting up anytime soon, she turned to Dani.

"Did he hurt you?" she asked, her hands going to Dani's face, gently turning her head to check for any injuries.

Dani looked into her pure black eyes but felt no fear. "I'm OK," she said, wincing as Ivy's fingers touched the side of her head that connected with the car.

"No, you're not," she said, concern making her voice tight. "What happened?"

"He just came out of nowhere. He followed me and tried to trap me in between some cars," Dani gestured behind her. "I managed to get away and ran for it."

"You tried to out run a Were…?"

"Yeah," Dani said sullenly. "Stupid, I know. He caught up with me and gave me a shove." Dani reached up to gently evaluate her head. "I'm just a little sore," she said looking down, feeling Ivy's gaze heavy on her.

"It's my fault," Ivy said, her voice tight as her brows creased with concern. "I shouldn't have left you alone."

Dani glanced up at the vampire. "Ivy, how could you have known?" She reached for her hand, trying to warm the vampire's cold fingers in hers. "It's just a little bump. I'll be fine." Dani ducked her head, drawing Ivy's gaze up to look into her eyes. "I'm a nurse," she said with a little smile, "you can trust my assessment."

Ivy wasn't pleased. Lips pressed tight she turned to look at the unconscious Were. "I still shouldn't have left you alone in here." Walking over to his still body, Ivy unceremoniously shoved him over with her foot and stuck her hand in his back pocket. Pulling out his wallet, she flipped it open.

"What are you doing?" Dani asked, eyes wide as she watched Ivy pull out his driver's license.

"Trying to put a name to his pretty face," Ivy sneered down at the Were's back. "I'm going to keep this as a little souvenir. Maybe I'll pay Jimmy here a visit," she said, pocketing the license. Ivy stood and tried to hide her concern from Dani. The bouncer on the ground wasn't Victor, the Were Evelyn warned her about at the club. That could only mean one thing.

Sighing, Ivy curved her arm around Dani. "Come on, we've got to go. Weres travel in packs, so chances are, he's not here alone." Her eyes scanned the garage, looking for any signs of movement.

Keeping her arm around Dani's back, they began walking. "We'll take your car," Ivy said, thinking out loud.

"Are we going back to the studio?" Dani asked as she tried to keep pace with the vampire.

"They'll be anticipating that," Ivy said. "I'm going to take you someplace safe. Somewhere no one would expect you to be." Ivy glanced over at Dani, her expression serious. "We're going to my apartment."


	24. Chapter 24

_A/N: I'm down to the final three chapters of the story. The last two are still in the works, but it won't be too much longer. Thanks for sticking around for the conclusion, and thanks for the reviews. :)_

**Chapter 24:**

The parking lot was mostly empty as Ivy pulled up to Pizza Piscary's. Parking over near the service entrance she glanced around, happily noting that the cars in the lot were the employees'. Piscary's opened for business at midnight, and seeing as it was barely eleven, she would just have to deal with the staff setting up for service rather than a restaurant full of Inderlanders. The last thing she wanted Dani exposed to was a packed house.

Ivy insisted on leaving her car at the bank and driving Dani over herself. After a few minutes of protest, she finally agreed to swing by Dani's studio so she could grab a change of clothes and her books. With bag in hand, Dani stepped out of her car and took in the view. "This is Piscary's?" she asked, her eyes turning toward the reflected lights of the city glinting on the river. "For some reason, I didn't picture a pizza place being on the waterfront."

Dani began to head over toward the water, as if drawn to the sound of the soft lapping of the river. Ivy jogged over and intercepted her path, gently steering Dani back in the direction of the front door. "I'll give you the full tour another time, I promise," Ivy said, trying to keep her concern out of her voice. She kept her arm firmly around Dani's waist as they walked across the parking lot. She didn't like how quiet the blonde was during the car ride over, and she was worried that Dani's head injury was worse than she was letting on.

As they reached the door, Ivy paused under the canopy. "Stick close to me Dani. Very close. The restaurant should be empty, but if anyone _is_ in there, let me do the talking."

"This is starting to sound like what you said to me at the Hydra. What's going on?" Dani asked as she took a wary step back. "I...I thought you said this would be safe."

"It's not like the Hydra. Not at all," Ivy said grabbing Dani's hand and holding it in hers. "It _is_ safe," Ivy insisted. "This place doesn't get many unbound humans. If we run into anyone, I don't want them getting any ideas about making a play for you."

Dani's posture shifted as she relaxed slightly. Looking down at their entwined fingers, she laughed softly. "Yeah, I've definitely have had enough of that for one evening."

Ivy smiled back at her, pulling her closer. "Come inside. Everything's going to be alright." Ivy held Dani's gaze for a heartbeat, all the while throwing off vamp pheromones to soothe and relax her. Then, with the dancer's hand grasped tightly in hers, she turned and pushed open the thick door.

Pulse fast, Ivy escorted Dani through the front of the restaurant. Kitchen noise filtered through the double doors, but otherwise Piscary's was comfortingly silent. Out of the corner of her eyes, she saw the bartender do a double take as he glanced up at them from doing his inventory. Not stopping to acknowledge him, she kept up her pace as she continued toward the closed-party rooms in the back and the stairway that led to her apartment.

"Excuse me; we aren't open for business yet." Ivy spun around, pulling Dani possessively behind her as she confronted the approaching host.

"Oh. It's you," he said, eyebrows raised as he caught a glimpse of Dani. "I'm sorry. I didn't know you had a guest." The man smiled as he noticed Dani's attention on him. "We aren't officially open just yet, but for _you_, we'll make an exception." His eyes fixed on Ivy's as he subtly adjusted the collar of his shirt, opening it wider to show off his pale scars. "Would you like a private table?"

Ivy took a step closer to the shadow, putting herself in his face. Blackness swelling in her eyes, she smiled to show her teeth. "We'll be dining upstairs tonight. Thank you." She lifted her hand and carefully traced her nail across one of his faded scars. "It would mean a lot to me if you would ask the kitchen to make something up for us. You know, a little appetizer before the main course." Ivy playfully licked her lips as she cocked her eyebrow.

"Of course," the host said, still staring at her mouth as if in a trance. "Your usual?"

"No," Ivy said, taking Dani's arm and wrapping it around her middle. "My friend prefers the white pizza." Eyes locked with his, Ivy gave him a wicked grin and covered Dani's hand with hers. She slowly began to stroke the dancer's hand, her fingertips sliding back and forth across her skin, as her lips parted suggestively. "You know how I like to make my friends happy."

The host nodded blankly with eyes wide. "Whatever you say," he mumbled, smiling shakily. "I'll go place your order."

"Be a dear and ask them to bring it up when it's ready?" she asked, still smiling as she turned, ushering Dani ahead of her as she walked toward the hidden doorway.

"Anything for you Ivy," the host nodded again, barely able to pull his gaze from her ass.

"That was quite the show you put on," Dani said as they climbed the wide black-wood stairs to the second floor apartment. "Not that I'm complaining, but was that really necessary? Who was that guy anyway, and what's with all the scars?"

"That's Tom," Ivy said, ducking her head to hide the smile curving her lips. She found the slight hint of jealousy in Dani's voice rather sweet, however unwarranted. "He's one of the bound humans Piscary uses on the main floor. Tom's a harmless flirt when his vamp's not around. I was just trying to divert his attention." Reaching the landing at the top of the stairway, Ivy unlocked her front door. "Well, this is it. Come on in." Pushing it open, she turned toward Dani.

"This used to be an old shipping warehouse," Ivy explained as she led Dani through the apartment, turning lights on along the way. "They converted the entire top floor into an apartment."

Dani looked around the open floor plan, admiring how Ivy divided up the space with folding screens and strategically placed furniture. "This is really nice Ivy," Dani said shuffling off her coat.

Taking Dani's hand, she led her over to the couch. Turning on the lamp beside it, she gestured for Dani to have a seat.

"How's your head?" Ivy asked. Standing before her, Ivy reached out, gently turning Dani's head toward the light.

"I'm alright," Dani said, looking up at the vampire. "Just a little headache, that's all. The food will help."

Ivy checked Dani's pupils and seeing that they were equal and not dilated, she felt a little better. Sitting beside her on the couch, Ivy rested her hand on Dani's leg. "I'm sorry about making you come here."

"I'm not," Dani said, giving Ivy a smile. "I was hoping to get to see your place sooner or later."

"It's just for tonight," Ivy said rubbing her hand over Dani's thigh. "Until I can think of something else."

"I don't care where I am," Dani said covering Ivy's hand with hers. "As long as you're with me."

Ivy smiled and looked away. She couldn't keep Dani hidden away from Piscary for long. Word was probably already going around the restaurant that she was upstairs with someone other than Kisten. It was just a matter of time before he would come up and see for himself. "I have a few phone calls to make while we wait for the pizza. Do you mind?"

"Not at all," Dani said, reaching for her purse. "I have to call Lara and see if she can cover my class tomorrow." Dani glanced over at Ivy. "That is, if you think it's not safe for me to go back to the studio?"

Ivy's thoughts lighted on the image of the Were groping Dani in the garage. "Go ahead and make the call," she said, giving Dani's leg a little squeeze before she stood. "Tomorrow's too soon to go back by yourself."

Dani nodded and rummaged through her bag. "OK, I'll see what I can do."

Walking into her kitchen Ivy inhaled deeply, trying to make her shoulders ease. She had to start coming up with ideas, and soon. Grabbing her phone from her purse, Ivy quickly dialed Rat's cell. The officer's deep voice rumbled in her ear as he answered the call.

"Hey Rat. It's me."

"Tamwood! What do you know? Are you calling for my dinner order?" Rat teased. The sound of his voice told Ivy he was smiling on his end of the receiver.

"Care to up the ante?" Ivy asked, reaching into her pocket to pull out the Were's drivers license.

"That depends," he said cautiously. "What's up?"

"Jack Baptiste's sister ran into an overly friendly Were while we were leaving his bank. Luckily I was able to stop him before he really hurt her, but she's pretty shook up."

"Lucky for her, not so lucky for him, right?" Rat said with a soft chuckle. "What'd you do?"

"I knocked his ass out, what do you think?" Ivy said leaning against the wall staring at the photo on the I.D.

"Poor doggie," Rat said. "So, where do I come into this picture? I'm almost afraid to ask."

"I took his I.D. and thought I would go pay him a visit. What I need is for you to run his name through the system. See if any priors come up on our furry friend."

"Ah. The girl likes to have leverage," Rat said.

"All the better to use against him, I say. I like to be prepared," she said, setting the I.D. down on the counter. "So, what do you think? Can I text you the info?"

"I seem to recall this is _your_ case, Tamwood, but _I_ keep getting more stuff to do," Rat said, sarcasm dripping from his voice. "What's the payout this time? And it better be more than coffee."

"Working with me isn't enough for you, big man?" Ivy smiled. "How about dinner at Piscary's? You can even bring a date. Maybe Tia?"

"Ha! She wishes," Rat paused for a moment contemplating the offer. "Yeah, why not? Go ahead and text me his name and date of birth. If he's got any priors, I'll e-mail you the info."

"Thanks, Rat. I appreciate it."

"You can show me how much by reserving a table overlooking the dock," Rat said, chuckling as he hung up the phone.

As Ivy ended the call, she heard a knock on her door. Before she could move, she heard the door open.

"Did someone order a pizza?" she heard Kisten's voice call out.

"Shit," Ivy swore as she swung into motion, racing to cut off the vampire at the door. Brushing past Dani, Ivy placed herself between Kisten and the dancer.

"Good evening," he breathed, his eyes showing amusement at Ivy's bothered look. "Tom said you requested a white pizza for you and your _guest_." Glancing around Ivy as she tried to grab the box away from him, Kisten shifted to fend her off. "So, this must be your friend."

"Hi," Dani said shyly as she approached the door, giving Kisten a quick once over before looking at Ivy.

"I've got this Dani," Ivy said looking over her shoulder while she held her ground in front of Kisten. "Why don't you grab some plates in the kitchen? There are some clean ones in the rack in the sink. I'll be there in a minute."

"Sure," Dani said looking slightly puzzled. "And the kitchen would be this way?" she asked, gesturing over her shoulder.

"Just keep walking straight past the living room, you can't miss it," Kisten said, winking playfully at Danielle.

"Oh. Uh, thanks." Dani turned and walked off, giving the two vampires a parting glance over her shoulder.

Scowling, Ivy turned back toward Kisten. "Very funny. What are you doing here?" she asked flatly.

"It's nice to see you too," Kisten said, shifting to stand face to face with the angry vampire. "I just thought I would bring up your dinner. Say hi and all that." His blue eyes flicked past Ivy's to watch Danielle as she walked toward the kitchen. He smiled to show his sharp canines, the blond stubble on his chin catching the light.

"God, Ivy," he murmured, eyes bright, "she's even prettier in person." He leaned forward, breathing in slowly and tilting his head until his lips were barely brushing the curve of Ivy's ear. "Still feel like keeping her all to yourself? There's plenty of time before I have to go back down."

Annoyed, Ivy made a puff of exasperated air and snatched the pizza box from his hand. "Stop it, Kist. I'm in no mood."

"Then you'll really be glad to hear that Piscary has been asking about you." Kisten pulled away from Ivy, his playfulness turning into petulance. "Would you like me to go down and let him know you are home early? Maybe he'll want to come up and introduce himself to your friend."

"You wouldn't," Ivy said from between closed teeth.

"Why not?" Kisten asked, his lips pressed together tightly. "You brought her here. To _our_ apartment."

"_You_ left, remember?" Ivy hissed. Glancing over her shoulder quickly, she turned back to Kisten. "She got jumped today. By one of Sirio's Weres. She's not safe anywhere else," Ivy said in a hushed voice. "Please, Kisten," she pleaded. "Give me a break."

"She's not safe _here_," he said, his brow furrowed in anger. "You have no idea how ticked off Piscary is," Kisten lowered his voice as he gestured angrily. "He's been looking for us, Ivy. He left me a voice mail. Do you know how pissy he gets when he has to use the phone? He hates to leave messages."

"I know," Ivy said looking guilty. "He left me one too."

Kisten's eyebrows rose as he looked at the dark haired vampire. "He knows something is going on between us. I haven't been to work in two days. He's going to want answers, and what am I supposed to tell him? That you're bored with us and you've fallen for a human?"

Ivy's jaw clenched as a faint blush colored her cheeks. "You don't speak for me Kisten. I can handle my own business."

"Yeah. You've done such a great job of it so far," Kisten scoffed. 

Ivy stood in silence with a closed look on her face. She was too tired and too frustrated to continue the argument. Taking a step back, she slumped against the rough cut support beam. Looking away, she sighed. "I don't want to do this now with you. Truth is Kisten, you're right. I've painted myself into a corner and I don't know how to get out."

"Ivy..." Kisten began softly, taking a step toward her. His shoulders sagged as his anger dissipated with Ivy's admission.

Pushing her hair back behind her ear, Ivy kept her eyes on the pizza box. "Now I have to go to _him _and see if he'll help me. Have Sirio call off his wolves." Ivy slowly raised her eyes to meet Kisten's gaze. "He's going to want to do more than just speak with me, Kist. I think you're the one getting off easy this time."

Kisten dropped his head for an instant, his twin diamond earrings glittered under the lights. Pushing away from the post, Ivy turned to look toward the kitchen.

"Thanks for the pizza. I've got to go. Don't want it to get cold." She gave Kisten a cheerless grin.

"Can I do anything?" Kisten asked, subdued and quiet.

Eyes closed, Ivy took a breath to relax. Her stomach was in knots and her skin was cold as she anticipated her confrontation with the master vampire. She opened her eyes and met Kisten's gaze. His face was creased in worry as he ran a hand through his hair. The familiar smell of their mixing scents helped to ease her tension.

"There is one thing..." Ivy said.

Eyebrows high, Kisten waited for her to continue.

"I left my car back in the parking garage at Roebling Point. Do you think you could ask a couple of your staff to go and grab it for me? I have spare keys."

"I think that can be arranged," Kisten said. Looking down at his watch he exhaled softly. "I've got to get back to check on things. Drop off your keys when you come down. I'll send a couple of delivery guys out before we get too busy."

Ivy nodded as Kisten edged a step away.

"Don't worry about Piscary. I'll cover for you. With Dani, I mean. I won't say anything about her being up here tonight." Kisten lowered his eyes and turned to walk away. Ivy stood still and watched as he strode toward the door.

"Kisten?"

"What?" he asked, slowing his steps but not turning around.

"Thank you," Ivy said.

Kisten looked over his shoulder. "No biggie." He grinned, but it faded fast. Turning around to put his back up against the door, his expressive eyes became serious. "Since we are doing favors, before I go, will you answer one thing for me?"

"What's that?" Ivy asked, her face blank and muscles tight.

"Tell me what it is about Dani that you like so much. What does she do for you that I don't?"

"Don't Kisten…" Ivy started to object.

"I sat there at my sister's and I tried to make sense of it all, but I couldn't. Tell me what is so special about her, and I'll leave you alone." Kisten clenched his fists. "Please."

"It's not just one thing," Ivy began, turning away from his intense stare. "She's different. She doesn't want anything from me, except to be with me. There's no manipulation, she's not calculating." Ivy shrugged her shoulder. "It's unlike any relationship I've had."

"It's boring," Kisten interjected. "I know you, you'll be sick of it in a week. You're Piscary's prodigy. You live for the spoils of your status. Don't kid yourself by thinking otherwise."

"It comes with a heavy price, Kisten. I don't think I have to remind you of that." Ivy set the pizza down on the end table near her. "I don't know why you are acting this way. It's not like I'm shunning who I am. I'm still me." Ivy took a step closer to him. "I'm still here."

Kisten shook his head. "There has to be more to it," he said, the deep blue of his eyes stormy with his emotions as he looked at her in disbelief. "What else?"

"Why are you doing this?" Ivy asked, not wanting to hurt her friend since childhood. "It's not the same as Skimmer, if that's what you want to hear. Skimmer used me and I used her…"

"Damn it, Ivy," Kisten swore, struggling to keep his voice low. "You cheated on me! You owe me an explanation." Kisten's jaw clenched as he tried to regain control. "Why her?" he asked bitterly.

"She makes me feel," Ivy muttered softly with downcast eyes.

"That's it? She makes you _feel_?" he asked sharply.

"I feel normal with her. Or as normal as someone like me _can_ feel. Not warped and twisted like when I'm with _him_. Not like a monster." Ivy blinked back the tears and forced herself to look Kisten in the eyes. "Is that OK with you Kisten? That I like who I am when I'm with her?"

He walked over to where she stood and reached out, cupping her face in his hands. Moving slowly, he placed a soft kiss on her lips. Pulling back, he exhaled long and slow. "What do you feel now?" he asked with a note of desperation in his voice.

In the past, hearing that tone in his voice would have been enough for her to give in. She could pretend to care and justify her actions later. But now the lure wasn't as appealing, and it was easy for her to walk away.

"You're a part of me. Don't make me do this," Ivy whispered. Eyes closed, she rested her forehead against his.

Kisten's breathed deeply, his hands held her around the waist. "Tell me," he demanded, his voice low and strained.

"It's not the same, Kist. Not like with Dani," Ivy said quietly while inside she was dying because she was hurting him. He was the only other person who understood her; he survived being with Piscary and still had an understanding ear that wasn't attached to a manipulating mind. "Now please go. Don't ask anymore from me."

Kisten backed away. Giving her one last look, he sighed and opened the door. "Thanks for being honest."

Turning, she grabbed the pizza and headed toward the kitchen, feeling like a more like a monster now than before. She tried to justify what just happened by telling herself that he asked for it, but she still felt ashamed.

Seeing Dani's eyes light up as she walked into the kitchen, her spirit lifted. Cruel or wrong, it didn't matter. She couldn't resist something or someone that made her feel that good. She just prayed that it would last.


	25. Chapter 25

**Chapter 25:**

Ivy's boots were slow on the tiled floor. The noise echoing in the hallway gave her a feeling of déjà vu. It was not long ago that she had walked down the hallway to the awaiting master vampire and the missing person's case. How things had changed in such a short time.

Shifting the bundle of folders and photos from the deposit box to her other hand, Ivy knocked on the closed door to Piscary's office.

"Come in," Piscary's voice answered. Swallowing hard, she put on a neutral face. Masking her feelings from the vampire was almost impossible, but she was determined to try.

Piscary was hunched over the restaurant's ledgers that lay open on his desk and he barely raised his eyes as Ivy entered his office. "There you are," he said, no hint of anger or scolding tone in his voice. "I knew you would come around eventually." The vampire wet the tip of his finger with his tongue and turned the page of the book before him.

"I thought you would like to know what I have so far," Ivy said. She had only entered the room enough for the door to close behind her.

"Is that what you have brought me?" Piscary asked, raising his brow as he looked at the pile of papers in Ivy's arms. Sitting back in his chair, he slid the ledgers off to the side. "Well? Come in. I'm anxious to hear what has kept you so busy." The master vampire nodded his head in the direction of the chair opposite his desk.

Sitting across from him Ivy shifted nervously in her seat, thinking that his silence was an indication of his disappointment with her. His amber eyes were blank and empty as he stared at her; as unreadable as a doll's. Forcing her heartbeat to slow, she simply waited for a sign that he wanted her to begin.

Piscary's nostrils flared slightly as he scented the air. Leaning forward in his seat, he smiled delightedly at Ivy. "You seem a little tense my Ivy girl. You shouldn't push yourself so hard." He smiled to show his fangs. "Or maybe you should come to see me more often."

Ivy scars tingled sending forth trails of pleasure that resonated with every heartbeat. She stifled the urge to give in to the feelings, struggling to stay focused.

"I've had a break in the case," she said, daring to raise her eyes to meet his gaze. "It's all here in these books." Ivy moved up out of her seat to slide the folders across the desk.

"You_ have_ been busy," he said as his long fingers stretched forward to reach for it. Ivy settled back in her chair and watched as he flipped through the Hydra's ledgers. "How interesting," he said slowly as he shut the book.

There was a sparkle of interest in his stare as he looked across the desk at her. "Sirio just gave you all this? All the financials from the club?" A smile curved the corner of his lips. "Are you that persuasive as a detective?" he asked as his brow rose, "Or are you using your feminine wiles to get what you want?"

A blush rose in her cheeks as she realized what he was asking. "Neither, actually," she answered quickly. "This was in Jack Baptiste's deposit box. He meant to use it as leverage against Sirio."

Ivy stood and approached the desk. Opening the large envelope, she slid the pictures of Sirio with several high profile individuals at the club. "These pictures from the security cameras would back up Mr. Baptiste's claims that Sirio was using the Hydra for some of his shadier activities." Ivy stepped back and folded her arms across her chest. "But someone stopped Jack before any of this could be used."

The undead vampire steepled his fingers in consideration. Making a small sound of surprise, his brow creased. "Even more interesting. So what you are saying is that you think Adam Sirio made his partner disappear to keep these transactions under wraps? If this is true, Adam is getting sloppy." Piscary's face showed a glimmer of distaste.

"Sloppy with his club, his gambling, and now his partner." He sighed heavily. "The real shame will be if this human's death catches the media's attention. What will the Hydra be worth to me then?" Piscary looked down at his desk. "How did you come by this deposit box?" he asked coolly as he slowly flipped through the photos. "Not even the I.S. can gain access without a key."

"I had a key," Ivy admitted, shifting uneasily under Piscary's questioning. "I had some help from Jack's sister Danielle," she said softly as she looked down at the evidence.

Face still and empty, he looked up from the pictures. He let his gaze linger on Ivy's tense figure. "And what of his sister? How much does _she_ know about all this?"

Hesitating, Ivy's mind raced as she tried to figure out a safe answer. Moving away from Piscary, she took her seat across from him. "She knows enough to want to cooperate," Ivy began cautiously as she met his eyes, "but not enough to want to draw attention or seek retribution."

Piscary smiled to show a glint of fang. "If only her brother were as smart as she." Taking a breath, he studied Ivy for a long moment. "So," Piscary shifted in his chair, "who _else_ knows of this evidence?" Adjusting his cuffs, he pulled his shirt sleeves down over his muscled forearms.

Ivy focused on the crisp whiteness of his shirt against the honeyed hue of his skin. "No one," she muttered. "You told me to come to you first."

"Good girl," he said, his low voice soft. "Leave this here with me," he gestured at the files on the desk. "I'll look it over and you can pick it up later."

Taking a deep breath she met his gaze. "What about Sirio?"

"What about him?" Piscary blinked slowly and gave her a knowing smile. "Would you have me punish him for harming a human?"

"He sent his Were to follow us. Today, after I left the bank with Danielle, the Were attacked her in the parking garage. He was trying to get this." Ivy paused. "When I tried to stop him, he turned on me."

"You shouldn't have involved yourself," he said flatly. "The Were would have tied up your loose string."

Ivy lowered her eyes submissively. "The sister has nothing to do with this. She doesn't deserve to be punished for her brother's actions," Ivy said, her voice determined. Taking another deep breath, her eyes rose to his. "I would ask you to speak with Sirio. Have him call off his hounds and leave the girl alone."

Piscary sat still in his chair as if pondering her request. Ivy's pulse pounded in her temples as she stood, tensed for his answer.

"Once again, you intrigue me. It's not like you to ask for favors on behalf of someone else. What _is_ this woman to you?" he asked, the skin around his eyes tightening. He shrugged his shoulder watching her reaction. "What do _you_ care what happens to her?"

Ivy flushed, not liking the way the undead vampire was eyeing her. Feeling as though she had tipped her hand, she ducked her head. "She is nothing to me, Piscary. She doesn't matter. I'm sorry if I have displeased you."

He stood from his chair and walked around his desk. "No, Ivy girl," the vampire's face softened as he ran his fingertips gently down her cheek. "You didn't displease me. You did just as I asked, and you should be rewarded for it."

Ivy looked up, feeling a spike a pleasure as his fingers caressed her skin. Smiling at her, his eyes were entirely black.

"Making you happy is reward enough," Ivy said, her voice soft and passive.

Piscary's smile grew wider as he looked at her with sin black eyes. "And that you will," he breathed, running his fingernail down Ivy's neck, making her shiver. "But not tonight."

As the master vampire pulled back Ivy took a step toward him, not wanting to break the connection. Turning his back to her, Piscary smoothed his palm over his bare scalp.

"Tonight is reserved for Kisten. I mean to find out why my scion leaves my restaurant for two days and doesn't bother to tell me where he is going." Turning to face her, he gave Ivy a directive nod. "Let Kisten know I will wait for him downstairs. He can handle dinner tonight on his own."

"As for the other matter," Piscary continued with a slight frown, "I'll have a word with Sirio and make sure we are on the same page. He has already drawn enough attention to himself and the Hydra. We don't need another dead human linked to him."

Ivy kept her face impassive and nodded her head. Leaving the office, she felt relieved and disappointed at the same time.

XXX XXX XXX XXX

Ivy carefully shut the door behind her, throwing the dead bolt. "Dani, I'm back," she called out as she kicked off her boots. Tossing her keys on the table, she slowly walked toward the living room and the muted sound of the TV.

Sighing, she pushed her hair behind her ear. The meeting with Piscary had left her confused and frustrated. She couldn't understand how she could both love and detest someone like she did the master vampire. One minute she dreaded seeing him, and the next she was upset that he was sending her away; feeling jealous that Kisten would be his and his alone tonight_. _When she was around him, she craved his attention, his approval. But once out of his sphere of influence, she hated her dependence of him.

She was so deep in thought, Ivy almost walked past the curled up figure on her couch. The television was on, but the volume was low. Spread out on the coffee table were various textbooks and notecards, and next to it was Dani's bag that she snagged from her apartment.

"Dani?" Ivy said softly as she walked around to the front of the couch. The blonde was nestled between the back and the arm of the couch, curled slightly on her side. Standing over her, Ivy looked down at Dani, watching the peaceful expression on her face as she slept. Her family's photo album lay open on her legs, her fingers still gripping it.

Ivy reached out and carefully took the book off her lap, setting it on the coffee table so it wouldn't fall on the floor. Turning back around, she gently eased herself down next to Dani and grabbed the remote. She clicked on the closed caption option and turned to the evening news, slumping back onto the cushy suede pillows.

Resting her head back against the pillow, Ivy turned her gaze to Dani. Seeing her here, safe, Ivy relaxed her guard and breathed a sigh of relief. If only Piscary knew what she was hiding upstairs. Her "loose string" he called her. She gently brushed Dani's cheek with her finger. "What am I going to do with you?" she whispered in the dark.

Dani stirred in her sleep, a soft noise coming from her. As Ivy watched, the dancer's eyes fluttered open.

"Oh, crap," she said groggily. "Did I fall asleep? What time is it?"

"Late for you," Ivy said with a smile. "You've had a long day."

Dani sat up to put her feet on the floor. "I'm sorry, I'll clean this up." She leaned forward and began collecting her notecards. "I thought I would catch up on some studying and I end up crashing on your couch instead." Dani stood up to grab her bag. Grimacing, she squeezed her eyes shut and put her hand to the side of her head.

"What's wrong?" Ivy pitched forward and grabbed her waist. "Here, sit down."

"I'm OK," Dani said, head still in her hands. "I stood up too fast, that's all."

"Lay back down, Dani," Ivy said, brow pinched with concern. "I don't like this," the vampire said leaning over to look into her eyes. "You probably have a concussion. I should get you to a hospital."

"I'm fine," Dani insisted. "Please. I have some Motrin in my bag. I just forgot to take it after we ate."

Ivy sat on the edge of the couch next to Dani. She carefully pushed the hair back away from her face and gently ran her fingers over the sore side of Dani's head. Feeling the bump, Dani winced again. She reached out and gripped Ivy's wrist. "It's OK," she whispered.

"Let me get you some water. Do you want some ice for your head? I have a bag of frozen peas I can bring you." Ivy was already striding for the kitchen before Dani had time to object.

"Sounds wonderful," she said, fingers squeezing the bridge of her nose to try to ease her pain.

Ivy returned with the glass of water in one hand, the bag of frozen peas wrapped in a dishtowel was pressed between her arm and her side. In her other hand she carried a small square tin. "Here, take this," she handed the blonde the glass of water and set the peas down on the table. "I have something better than Ibuprofen."

Dani propped herself up on her elbow and watched as Ivy opened the box. "What _is_ that? A cookie?"

"Sort of," Ivy said, snapping a small piece off the cookie and handing it to Dani.

Eyeing it suspiciously, she examined the small brown chunk. "No offense, but I never heard of a cookie being a pain reliever."

"It's Brimstone, not chocolate chip. Chew it slowly. You'll feel better."

Dani's brow rose as she cautiously took a bite. "It's good," she said making a face as she took a gulp of water. "Kind of spicy." She cleared her throat and took another sip of water. "What are you going to do with the rest of it?" she asked hesitantly.

Ivy laughed and took the glass from her. "I'll finish it, don't worry," she said taking a bite of the Brimstone. "I hate to admit it, but that Were clipped me pretty good. My shoulder's a little sore." She took a drink from Dani's glass and popped the last piece of the cookie in her mouth. "Come on, bring your peas. I'll take you to your bed." Ivy extended her hand to Dani and waited.

Taking Ivy's hand in hers, she looked up at the vampire. "Sit with me," she said softly. "The couch is so warm and comfortable." She laid her head down on the pillow and met Ivy's unblinking gaze.

"My_ bed_ is warm and comfortable," Ivy said, still grinning and holding onto Dani's hand. "And it's roomier than the couch."

"Just for a little while, then I'll go to bed," her eyes pleaded with Ivy's as she made room for the vampire. "Besides, I have wonderful memories involving us on a couch."

Ivy laughed softly and stretched out next to Dani, face to face. "Ok, it's your neck, Ms. Baptiste. Don't yell at me later when it's stiff."

Dani laughed, her body shaking against Ivy's as she placed the bag of peas against her temple. "It's worth it," she said pressing closer to the vampire. "I love having you this close to me."

Ivy brought her hand to Dani's hip, encouraging her to lean into her. Dani's body began to relax as the Brimstone started to take effect. Snuggling against her, Ivy's fingers slowly began to stroke her back. "I love feeling your arms around me," Dani murmured softly, her breath warm against Ivy's neck. "I love the sound of your voice..." She exhaled softly as her words began to trail off. Ivy knew it wouldn't be long until she was asleep again.

Ivy sighed contently as she closed her eyes. Even though she was scared to admit it, she was becoming more emotionally attached. Being around Danielle breathed new life into her; brought her out of the darkness. She felt at peace with herself and it wasn't something she was ready to give up easily.

Several minutes later, Ivy opened her eyes to find Dani watching her. "Can I ask you a question?" she whispered.

"You can ask me anything," Ivy answered softly.

"How does that make you feel, you know, when people like that guy downstairs…"

"You mean Tom?"

"Yeah. Tom." Dani nodded. "Do you like it when people look at you like that? I don't think I've ever had anyone look at me that way, and it seems to happen to you a lot," she said quietly. "What's it like?"

"Tom looks at every vampire that walks in the door like that, Dani. I'm nothing special."

"Yes you are. You beat up that Were today. By yourself," Dani's eyes were wide as she looked at the vampire. " Whenever you walk into a room, people seem to sit up and take notice…"

Ivy's dark eyes scanned Dani's face, studying her carefully. Exhaling softly, she shook her head. "It's not as glamorous as you think," her voice sounded weary. "Sometimes it can be a lonely existence."

"How?" Dani asked, reaching up to take off the cold compress. "I see the way people react to you. Most of them just about fall at your feet. "

"That's just it," Ivy carefully smoothed Dani's hair back, tucking it behind the curve of her ear. "I don't know if someone is interested in me because of _what_ I am, or what they hope to gain from me."

"You mean people like Tom?" Dani asked softly.

"There are a lot like him out there. People desperate to be needed and wanting in the worst way to be noticed." Ivy ran her fingers through Dani's hair, being mindful of her temple. She loved the silkiness of the dancer's thick tresses against her skin. "What makes you ask that?"

"I just don't understand how someone like you can want to be with someone as ordinary as me…" Dani trailed off as she looked down, too embarrassed to hold Ivy's gaze.

Ivy cupped Dani's face in her hand, tipping it back slightly until she met her eyes once again. Smiling, she slowly drew her thumb across her cheek. "It's very hard to find a person who gives freely of them self and only asks us for our love in return," she said, her voice like grey velvet. "And rarer still, someone who gives us their trust. Someone like you," she whispered as her thumb stroked the corner of Dani's mouth. "You're the special one."

"You've been so good to me," she said, green eyes not blinking. "You've done so much…"

"Wait until you get my bill," Ivy said trying to lighten the mood.

Smiling, Dani gazed at Ivy for a few seconds before shifting closer to her, pressing her lips against Ivy's. Her hand reached up to cup the vampire's face and her lips parted, allowing Ivy to deepen their kiss.

"What happens next?" Dani panted breathlessly as she pulled back, her fingers still buried in Ivy's hair.

"Whatever you want to happen," Ivy said with a dusky voice. Her teeth glinted in the dark as she leaned closer. Tilting her head, she placed a kiss on Dani's cheek, slowly trailing her lips down her jawline. "We can go to my room if you feel up to it…" She smiled against Dani's skin as she nuzzled her throat.

With a shiver, Dani's hand slowly pulled back. "I mean what happens next for me," her voice was distant, telling Ivy her thoughts were on more serious things. "I have school to finish, a job I have to get back to." Her eyes searched Ivy's. "Do you think Adam will leave me alone?"

"I plan on making sure he does," Ivy said. "One way or another." Her voice was firm and confident as she propped her head up on her hand. Looking down at Dani, her eyes grew stormy. "Vampires have a way of policing each other. It keeps the other species happy and we don't get hunted."

"Let's face it," Dani said, "the I.S. can't do anything to Adam without my brother's body. Regardless of what was in the deposit box, it's still all speculation." Her half-lidded eyes watched Ivy's expression.

Ivy's confidence faltered. "No, the I.S. can't do anything without that. But there are other ways…"

Dani's breath slipped from her and she closed her eyes. "No."

"What do you mean, no?" Ivy asked, brow furrowed. "It's not up to you, Dani. This whole investigation has been set into motion…"

"Don't pursue him for me," she said quietly. "I know what I said when we first met. That I didn't want anything swept under the rug. I understand things better now. I see how things work with people like Adam." Sighing softly, she paused a moment. " I want to live my life, Ivy. I'm sorry for my brother, but he made his choices and I can't keep hiding from them. To pursue Sirio will only make it worse." Her eyes were solemn as she looked at the brooding vampire.

"You have done what you have promised me you would do. You found out what happened to Jack, and I appreciate everything. For you to try to do more, it's not worth the risk. I don't know what I would do if anything happened to you. I don't want to lose you. Lose this." Dani reached up and stroked Ivy's cheek lovingly. "You can't keep watch forever. You have a life, a job. It's not fair to you."

Ivy's lips parted and she breathed, "I don't care about that. I _want_ to do this for you."

Dani smiled. "I know you do." Leaning closer, she rose up to gently kiss Ivy's pouting lips. "But I have had to take care of myself and others for a long time. I have to go back tomorrow."

"You could get away for a few weeks," Ivy whispered, her voice soft and pleading. "Use Jack's money and go somewhere until this is finished…"

"It will never be finished. Not until Jack's body is found. And then there are no guarantees his death will be directly tied to Adam. Should I put my life on hold and just go hide somewhere?" Dani gave Ivy a sad smile. "The Baptistes may be a lot of things, but one thing we are _not _is cowardly. But, maybe, after the boards are over," she shifted on the couch and gently pulled Ivy's waist, drawing her down on top of her. "Maybe the both of us could stand a vacation. Somewhere nice. Away from here."

"Dani…"

"Did I mention we are also very stubborn?" Smiling, she ran her hands up the back of Ivy's shirt, pulling her weight farther down upon her. "Let me win this argument," she murmured as her lips moved against Ivy's skin. "You said trust is important to you. You have to trust that I know what's best for myself as well."

Ivy shuddered as Dani's lips dusted across an old scar. "This isn't fair," she said breathily. "You're trying to distract me." Knowing it was fruitless to try to push the issue, Ivy gave in to the seduction.

"Is it working?" Dani asked, her breath hot against Ivy's throat.

Dipping her head down, Ivy smiled crookedly. "Let me get you off this couch and I'll show you," she whispered against Dani's lips.

Eyes half closed, Dani smiled. "Lead the way."


	26. Chapter 26

**Chapter 26:**

Ivy sat at her desk filling out paperwork feeling tired, hungry and irritable. She had arrived earlier in the afternoon at the I.S., papers and evidence in hand, fully expecting Sgt. Pendleton to be pleased with her discoveries. Instead, the photos and ledgers were collected and she was reassigned to her desk and the stacks of paperwork Art had accumulated in her absence. Jack Baptiste's case was to be put on hold until further notice.

Squinting at Art's illegibly scribbled notes, Ivy exhaled a soft puff of air and leaned back in her seat. Reaching underneath her desk, she fished her phone out of her purse. Flipping it open, she smiled to herself as she read Dani's brief text telling her she was done with dance classes and headed out to meet with her study group. At least someone's day was going as planned.

Snapping the phone shut, Ivy turned her attention back to her desk. With a heavy sigh, she paged through Art's notes on his latest case, trying to put the pieces together from his sketchy outline of events.

"Look who's riding the pine," the deep masculine voice mocked from outside Ivy's office. Her eyes darted up and a wry smile played at the corners of her lips.

"Laugh it up Rat," she said twirling her pen nimbly through her fingers before setting it down on the forms. "I haven't made those reservations for you at Piscary's yet."

Rat grinned back at the dark haired vampire. "What happened? _We _were doing so well."

Ivy snorted and leaned back in her chair, crossing her legs. "You know the motto around here. No good work goes unpunished."

Nodding his head in agreement, he stepped inside Ivy's office space. "You got that right." His eyes scanned her desk and his eyebrows rose. "So what's all this? Paperwork from your missing persons?"

Her good humor slowly fading, Ivy looked down at her desk and frowned. "I'm off the case. Unofficially." She made quotation marks with her fingers in the air. "Pendleton has everything and I've been reassigned to Artie."

Rat glanced over his shoulder quickly. "Careful. If he hears you complaining, you'll hurt his feelings."

"Ha!" Ivy scoffed. "As soon as he saw I was back in his clutches and safely tucked away here for the next eternity, he decided to take a personal day." Ivy grabbed one of the many folders and tossed it onto the growing pile in her in-box. "Can you believe him?"

"Tough break, kid," Rat smiled sympathetically. "That was some good detective work though. Very impressive."

Ivy shook her head and leaned forward to rest her forearms on her desk. "Yeah. Well, thanks for the pep talk Rat. Now if you excuse me, I have Art's work to finish." She picked up her pen and slid the sheet back in front of her.

Rat hesitated in the door frame, a smile still on his face. Ivy glanced up at him, her eyebrow raised in question. "It's not nice to gloat at a fellow officer. Was there something else?" Her question had an edge to it, daring the big vamp to make another wise crack.

"I just thought I would bring you some news to make your day."

Ivy met his gaze, his dark eyes smiling. He casually reached into his back pocket and pulled out a folded sheet of paper. "What's that?"

"Just a warrant for your Were." He handed the sheet to Ivy's outstretched hand and gave her a second to look over the form.

"It just came in today. Tia told me Warren was bitching about having to serve it. When I heard who it was for, I called Warren and told him I would be happy to do it for him."

Rat leaned back against the file cabinet, his hands jammed in his coat pockets. "So what do you say? Want to help me serve it?"

"More than anything else," Ivy smiled flashing her sharp canines. "Give me five minutes and I'll meet you down in the garage. You can drive and fill me in."

… … … … … … … …

The raindrops pattered against the windshield as Rat navigated the unmarked cruiser through the city streets, the wipers rhythmically sweeping back and forth. Ivy settled back against the seat, stretching her legs out in front of her. Thanks to Rat's large frame, the front seats were pushed back. Way back.

"Comfy, Detective?" Rat asked sarcastically, turning to give her a quick glance.

"It beats sitting at my desk," Ivy smirked. "Now how about some details. What's the warrant for?"

Rat kept his eyes forward as they began encountering more traffic. "It seems our furry friend Jimmy can't keep his paws off the ladies." The large vamp shifted in the seat as he turned on the defroster to rid the windshield of its film of fog.

"A witch came in a couple of nights ago. A cute one too, if your into that sort of a thing."

Ivy sighed and closed the vent on her side. "Not really."

"Anyway, she says she was with some friends at the Hydra and he was there working at the bar."

"When I met him, he was working security." Ivy said, eyes on the impatient taxi cab a few cars in front of them. The driver kept drifting over to the center line, obviously hoping to make better time by attempting to pass the car ahead of him. Bad idea in this traffic.

"You know those guys are trained for almost all the lower level positions in clubs like that. One night you're working the velvet rope, the next your shoes are soaked through as you serve rude drunks from behind the bar." He smiled and his teeth glinted in the lights on the oncoming traffic."

"Hold tight, we're getting out of this mess." Rat gave a quick look over his shoulder and cranked the wheel to the left, barely turning his signal on before completing the turn.

"I was wondering when you were going to share some of your short cuts. Maybe now I can figure out how you and Tia always manage to be first on the scene." Ivy looked over at him, an amused expression on her face.

Ignoring her comment, Rat's grip on the wheel eased. Resting one hand in his lap, he steered them through the maze of side streets deeper into the Hollows.

"Back to my story," he said, his posture more relaxed. "The witch flirted with our friend Jimmy as he continued to ply her with alcohol. At the end of the night, I guess he expected to collect a little something-something for all the free booze."

"That's the only way someone like him _could_ get any," Ivy said, not surprised where this was going. "So, let me guess the rest. He got grabby. She got mad. He got rough."

"Give the lady a prize," Rat said. "She's OK, though. Said all she had to do was punch him in the nose. He had it all taped up, so she knew his weak point." Rat turned and shot Ivy a look. "Was that your handy work?"

"I like to give my men a little something to remember me by," she said.

"Nice," Rat muttered, the corners of his mouth curving up with a nasty grin.

"Are we nabbing him at home?" Ivy asked, checking her watch. It was still too early in the night for him to be getting ready to leave for work.

"That's what I'm hoping," Rat said as he pulled up to a small apartment building.

He put the car in park and turned off the engine. The lights were on in both units. Another good sign. "So what do you want this guy for? You still pissed he roughed up Baptiste's sister?"

Ivy kept her eyes focused on the building. "I want to use him to put the squeeze on Sirio," she said quietly. "I know he knows what happened to Jack, and if I can get him to tell me where the body is, I can close the case."

"Yeah, but Pendleton pulled you. I know that sucks, and not in a good way, but are you sure you want to keep stirring the pot?" Rat turned his bulk to face Ivy. "There has to be someone else telling her to sink the case. Someone higher up."

"I know," Ivy said, her gaze meeting his. "I have my reasons." She looked away, watching as the rain stopped and a light drizzle began to coat the windshield. "Once we get him back to the station, if you don't want to be involved when I question him, I'll understand."

Rat laughed and Ivy's eyes flitted up to him. "I wouldn't miss that if you paid me. I can't wait to see you in action," he said smiling broadly in the dark interior of the car.

Returning his smile, Ivy reached for the door. "Get your popcorn ready, Rat. It's going to be quite a show."

… … … … … … … …

Ivy peered into interview room number three's window at Jimmy. One of his hands was shackled to a bar bolted under the table, and seeing as how the moon was waning, she wasn't too worried that he could break the cuffs.

She took a deep drink of her bottled water and moved away from the thin strip of glass, letting the Were stew a little longer before going in. Rat had stepped away to grab a coffee and would be back any minute. Then they could play bad cop/worse cop.

Ivy reached into her jacket pocket and checked her phone. NO NEW MESSAGES flashed on the small screen. Scrolling through the saved messages, she checked the time of Dani's last. _It's only a couple hours old. I'm sure she's catching up with her study group._

Hearing Rat's approaching footsteps, she stuck her phone back into her pocket, but a small spark of worry had already ignited in her mind.

"So, how do you want to do this?" Rat asked as he came closer, taking a sip from his coffee cup.

"You can start by wiping the crumbs off your face," Ivy said while leaning against an empty desk. "Did you just shove a whole doughnut into your mouth or something?"

"It was a muffin, and I was trying to hurry," he said grabbing a Kleenex and mopping his lips. "Excuseme."

Ivy gave him a pointed look before she pushed away from the desk. "I'll let you start with him. Bring up the warrant from the witch and see if he squirms." Ivy took a step closer to the large vamp and brushed a lingering crumb off his shirt.

"If he starts with an attitude, you let me step in. We'll stack up his priors and that, along with him attacking an I.S. officer, should soften him up for my questions about Jack Baptiste."

Ivy tossed her empty water bottle in a recycling bin and turned toward Rat. "He's the weak link, I just know it. If I can get him to roll over on Sirio…"

"It's risky," Rat said as he set his cup down, "but I'm game if you are." He rolled up his sleeves showing off his muscled forearms. He was at least a head taller than the Were and just as bulky and Ivy was glad to have him in the room with her for the intimidation factor alone.

Ivy picked up the rap sheet and stepped over to the side of the door. "After you," she said, putting on her best poker face.

Jimmy's eyes darted over toward the opening door, his expression blank. The two strips of white tape across the bridge of his nose stuck out against the ugly bruises under his eyes. "What took you so long?" he grumbled. "My hand's fallen asleep." He raised his cuffed wrist and shook it toward the detectives.

Rat pulled out the chair across from him and sat down while Ivy crossed the room to stand behind Jimmy. "Your hand is the least of your worries my friend." Rat sat down and gave him a glowering look. "In fact, you're in trouble _because_ of them."

"If you're talking about that bitch from the other night…"

"You mean _witch_," Ivy said from behind him. Jimmy twisted in his chair, giving Ivy a quick glance, clearly not comfortable with her in his blind spot.

"No. I had it right. She's a bitch. All night long, her and her friends are coming up to me, getting free drinks, flirting with me and asking when I get off. I know when someone is interested."

"If she was so interested, why did you have to get rough with her?" Rat asked, sliding a picture of the woman's battered face in front of the Were. "Or do all your dates end up looking like her?"

Jimmy sneered at the picture and then up at Rat. "She was drunk. She fell in the parking lot and I helped her up. When she sobered up and saw what happened, she comes running to you with this line of bullshit. You can ask Michael, he was the other bartender on with me that night. He can tell you how wasted she was."

Rat reached out and grabbed the picture, tucking it back in the folder beside him. His gaze went above Jimmy's head to meet Ivy's, giving her a subtle look to acknowledge that she now had the floor.

Ivy smoothly stepped around the table, taking Rat's place in the chair in front of Jimmy. The Were watched as the large vampire moved to stand beside him and eyed him up cautiously.

"We don't have to ask Michael, Jimmy. Your reputation with women speaks for itself." She set the print out on the desk and slowly started flipping through the pages.

"Let's see. We have two assault charges, three restraining orders, a vandalism charge and a reckless endangerment. All filed by women you were involved with." Ivy folded her hands on top of the papers and locked eyes with the Were. "Were they_ all_ making this up?"

Jimmy dropped his gaze, choosing to stare at the top of the desk instead. "This looks pretty bad for you James. Not to mention_ our_ little run in the other day in the parking garage." Ivy tapped her nose lightly. "That looks like it really hurts."

Jimmy's face flushed a deep red as his eyes met hers and he leaned forward putting both arms on the desk.

"Don't get your hackles up," Rat warned, resting his hand on the Were's shoulder. "Listen to what she has to say."

The Were looked at Rat's hand and then back at Ivy. He eased back slightly in his seat, but continued to glare.

"You didn't identify yourself as I.S. I was just trying to talk to Jack's sister and you come charging in. What do you expect?" he snarled.

Ivy stood from the chair and slowly paced toward the door, keeping her back to both men. "You don't get it, do you? You've dug yourself a pretty deep hole that not even Adam Sirio will help you get out of."

"What are you talking about?" Jimmy asked, the first notes of worry in his voice.

"We've just been to your apartment, Jimmy. We know you haven't made bail without some major help. Namely Adam SIrio." Ivy turned and leaned against the wall, her hands behind her back as she gave the Were a good, long look. "Danielle told me what you did. That you were sent by Sirio to find out what we were doing at her brother's bank. If she were to decide to press charges and the story somehow got leaked to the press," Ivy looked over at Rat and paused. Jimmy glanced up at the vampire nervously and then turned back to Ivy. "What do you think SIrio would do to you?"

Jimmy looked down at the table, staring at the printouts. Rat ducked his head, hunching over closer to the Were. "It would look pretty bad for him associating with someone like you, don't you think? He may just try to sweep you under a rug. If you're lucky."

Jimmy swallowed hard and Ivy knew she had him on the hook. Now she would just have to reel him in.

"There's a way we could work together. If you can answer a few questions for me." Ivy sat back down in the chair, her expression blank.

"What kind of questions?" Jimmy asked. His nerves gave way to suspicion and he looked at the detective warily. "I really should call my lawyer."

"We can save you that call. Maybe make a few of our own to smooth things over with your witch. If you cooperate."

"What could you possibly want from me?" Jimmy asked, slumping back into his chair.

Ivy gave him a slow smile, watching how his eyes stared uneasily at her sharp canines. "It's not what I want from you, James. You're a little fish in a big pond. But you can help me catch the big one."

"That's just like you vamps. Always talking in riddles. Half the time I have no idea what you are trying to say," Jimmy looked up at Rat. "You tell me, what is she asking me to do?"

Rat looked over at Ivy and arched his brow. "Listen wiseass, the Detective is going to ask you for some information on someone more important to us than yourself." Rat gripped the Were's shoulder and squeezed. "Pay attention and tell us what we want to know, and you'll get out of here a lot faster."

Jimmy jerked himself forward trying to break Rat's grip, and the big vampire complied. "Go ahead, Detective," Rat said to Ivy as he smoothed Jimmy's shirt.

"I'll keep it brief and to the point James. So there's no confusion." Ivy leaned forward on the table and locked eyes with the Were. "Tell me what happened to Jack Baptiste."

Jimmy shrugged his shoulder slightly. "I know what you do. He's missing."

Shaking her head, Ivy stood from the chair. "Stop dicking me around, and stop trying to protect Sirio. I know he had Jack killed. Now tell me who did it and where his body is."

"Do you think I had something to do with it?" Jimmy asked, playing coy.

Rat laughed, earning him an angry stare from the man handcuffed to the table. "You're too stupid to have made someone disappear like that."

"Yeah," Ivy chimed in. "Besides, you only like to hit girls."

"Fuck both of you," Jimmy snarled. "Fucking vamps."

Ivy gave Rat a quick glance, seeing a chink in the Were's tough exterior. Her thoughts raced as she planned how she could use it to her advantage.

"I'm sorry," she said stepping back from the table. "You're right. That was very rude of us to say that to you."

"And unprofessional," Rat agreed.

"You don't have to get so personal," the Were said as he gently pressed against the side of his nose, checking the bandages. "Sirio always did that. Made everything personal."

"How long have you worked for him?" Ivy asked.

"Long enough to know not to try to go up against him," Jimmy answered, looking down.

Ivy sat on the corner of the table, one foot on the floor. Folding her hands over her bent knee, she paused. "What would you say if I told you the Hydra may be getting a new owner soon?"

Jimmy's gaze shot up to her, eyebrows raised in surprise.

"And if you were to cooperate, maybe this new owner might have a better position for you and the rest of the Weres." Ivy leaned forward, her palms flat on the table as she put her face close to Jimmy's. "I know Sirio doesn't respect you or the rest of your kind. He treat's you, pardon the expression, like dogs. Am I right?"

Anger flashed in Jimmy's eyes as he stared at Ivy. "Yeah," he grumbled, "like he's better than us."

"So why protect him? He's not going to be in the driver's seat for much longer, James. Play it smart."

Jimmy shifted in his chair and with a heavy sigh, he looked down at the table. "Look, I would tell you if I knew more, but…"

"I know about Victor. Sirio's Were that he uses for special jobs…"

He looked up blankly at her.

Ivy shook her head, exasperated. She slid off the table and gripped the back of her chair, her knuckles white. "Just tell me where Sirio had Victor get rid of the body. Can you do that?"

"I think you got some of your facts mixed up," Jimmy said, nervously glancing at both vampires. "Victor doesn't work for Sirio. He works for the vampire with the pizza place… PIscary."

Ivy froze, eyes locking with Rat's. Pushing her chair in, she stepped toward the door. "I'm going to step out for a minute. You can take over."

"Hey," Jimmy shouted. "That counts for something, right?"

Ivy shut the door firmly behind her and leaned against it. Her head was spinning. How could Piscary be involved in this? Why would he have her assigned to the case?

Just then her phone vibrated in her pocket. Checking the caller ID, she let Kisten's call go to voice mail. "Shit," she ran her fingers through her hair as she tried to make sense of it all. _Why would Piscary have done this? A test?_

Her phone vibrated again. Pissed, she saw she had a text from Kisten. CALL ME NOW. IT'S URGENT! the screen read.

"Fuck," she swore softly. "What now?"


	27. Chapter 27

**Chapter 27:**

Quickly dialing Kisten's cell, Ivy glanced around the office. Luckily, not many people were working late tonight. Some people actually had a life. Hearing the phone pick up, Ivy spoke swiftly. "What's going on, Kist? I'm right in the middle of something."

"Well, unless it's more important than that missing person case, you better come home fast." Kisten's voice was low, barely above a whisper. "I just got a call from Sirio asking to speak with Piscary. He's coming over now for a meeting. Right before dinner service, like I need this."

"Are you sure he's coming now? " Ivy asked looking up at the clock and calculating how long it would take her to race home. "Tonight?"

"Positive," Kisten said, voice tight. "I have to open up the restaurant early for him so they can speak in the office. Piscary says it's a private business matter and Sirio wants it closed door."

"Shit." Ivy paced in front of the empty desks frowning. "I wasn't expecting this move."

"That's why I wanted to give you a head's up. I know how important this case is, and maybe if you show up while he's here, you can get your answers." Kisten paused a moment. "And maybe things can go back to normal."

There was no bitterness in his words and Ivy could tell this was his way of saying he was sorry. "Thank you, Kisten," she said softly, confused by her mixed emotions. _Do I really want to go back to how things were?_

"I'm leaving now. I shouldn't be long." Ivy hung up her phone and turned to see Rat standing outside of the interview room.

"What's up?" he asked looking concerned.

"Sirio's on his way to meet with Piscary at the restaurant." Ivy said sliding her phone back into her pocket.

"What do you want me to do with Mr. Personality in there?" he asked, jerking his thumb over his shoulder. "Should I lock him up? We got enough to keep him."

"Let him call his lawyer," Ivy said heading toward the elevators. "He can't help us. I was wrong, he doesn't know anything." Her brow was creased with worry as she picked up her pace. The few scattered officers barely gave her a glance as she rushed past their desks.

"Be careful," Rat called after her. "Call me if you need back up."

As the doors slid shut in front of her, Ivy hoped it wouldn't come to that.

... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...

"I tried to stall them," Kisten said as he hurriedly walked beside Ivy toward Piscary's office. "I have no idea how he got here so fast. He must have phoned on his way in the car."

"How long has he been in there?" Ivy asked.

"Not very long. Ten minutes, tops." Kisten said as he approached Piscary's door. "Are you sure you want to do this? I didn't tell him you were coming. He might get pissed." Kisten's hand moved unbidden to cover the side of his neck, his fingers nervously worrying the scarred skin. Ivy looked more closely at her boyfriend, seeing the bruises and scratches under the bright fluorescent lights in the hallway. Left over evidence of Piscary's "talk" from the previous evening.

Nodding, she gestured at the door. "Tell him I'm here and I want to be included. I want this to be over as much as you."

Kisten's face was empty of emotions as he knocked once and opened the door. Being a scion had its privileges. A minute later, he held the door open for Ivy, stepping aside to let her pass.

"Ivy girl, what an unexpected surprise," Piscary said from his desk. "I think you two already know each other," he nodded at Sirio and the living vamp eyed her warily.

"We do," Sirio said, turning his attention back to the master vampire and ignoring Ivy. "You'll have to excuse us for a little while longer, Detective. I have business to discuss. _Private_ business." Sirio gave Ivy and Kisten a withering stare. "If you _both_ don't mind."

Piscary chuckled soft and low, cutting off Ivy's retort. All eyes turned to the master vampire who sat back in his chair, his fingers laced together across his middle. "Adam, come now. Ivy is a dear family friend. You can trust her as you trust in me. Besides," Piscary gestured toward the small leather couch, "she may learn something useful."

"Thank you," Ivy said, respectfully bowing her head slightly to Piscary before crossing the room. There was something different in his tone that Ivy picked up on. Something almost ominous about what he just said. Her pulse hammered as she settled on the couch, confusion mixing with her worry over the case. She glanced over at Piscary and his smile turned domineering as he saw the doubt in her eyes. Looking so self-assured, she knew almost immediately that she must have missed something big and that he was going to enjoy exploiting the fact.

"And as for my scion," Piscary said, locking eyes with Kisten, "he stays until I tell him to leave." The undead vampire slowly turned to Sirio sitting across from him. "If you don't mind," he said, smiling to show the length of his fangs.

Sirio wisely shook his head and lowered his eyes, knowing better than to challenge his host. "Good." Piscary said, a look of amusement still on his face. He turned in his chair to address Ivy. "Mr. Sirio is here today inquiring about some lost ledgers from his club. This is most concerning," Piscary tilted his head slightly as he rested his hand on the arm of his chair. "seeing as_ I_ requested to see these books in order to make arrangements concerning some of your...debts."

Sirio's face flushed, obviously unhappy that his dirty laundry was being aired out in front of Ivy and Kisten. But, to his credit, he remained silent.

"It puzzles me how such a successful businessman can be so careless," the master vampire said as he closely studied Adam's expression. "Losing track of such essential things." The power seeped from his voice, chilling Ivy as she sat across the room. "Remind me, Detective," his eyes never left Sirio's as his brow rose, "what else has Mr. Sirio recently lost?"

As she stilled her panic, her mind began to work. Piscary was toying with him. Maybe all of them. Regardless of what Sirio really came here to discuss, the master vampire had other ideas. She would just have to play along. "Are you referring to his partner, Jack Baptiste?" she asked hesitantly.

"Yes, that's right. The human." Piscary's eyes flashed black. Frowning, he leaned forward to rest his forearms on the desk blotter. "Did it ever occur to you that maybe your missing ledgers are with your missing partner?"

Flustered, Sirio sat back in his chair, trying to put more space between them. "Jack was never officially a partner in the club. He was my front man. I used him to take care of the small details for me." Sirio's eyes nervously darted around the room as he tried to remain calm in the face of the ancient vampire. "Besides," he said with an air of false confidence, "Jack would never do anything that would harm the club."

"How can you be so sure?" Piscary asked, eyes dark and brooding. "What precautions did you take before granting him such responsibilities? Did you make him your shadow?"

"I didn't feel it was necessary," Sirio said with a slight scowl. "Jack did as I asked without being bound to me. We all don't have to keep with the old ways, if I may be so bold to object with you. Sometimes modern times call for modern measures."

The undead vampire sat motionless in his chair, his black eyes blinking slowly as he studied the vampire before him. The tension in the room was thick as Ivy took in a shallow breath; the emotions in the air making her jaw clench. She hadn't seen many people argue with the master vampire, especially in his own establishment. Either Sirio was extremely brave or incredibly stupid. Knowing what she did about Jack Baptiste and the ledgers, she opted for the latter.

"I don't object to modern thinking, Adam, I'm in favor of it." Piscary began, his smooth voice sounding reposed. "I mean, how could I have survived this long without the ability to think ahead and adapt to my surroundings?" A slight look of weary disappointment crossed his face as he sighed softly. "Sometimes you young ones think you know everything. When you have seen all that I have, you will realize that the old ways have remained for a reason. They are still useful."

"With all due respect," Sirio sputtered, standing from his chair and looking down at the ancient vampire. "I didn't come here to be reprimanded about the way I do business. If this is all about the money I owe you..."The scent of his anger flowed throughout the room, and out of the corner of her eye, Ivy saw Kisten tense. He shifted slightly closer to the master vampire, his black eyes never leaving Sirio.

Piscary grinned, holding his hand out in a placating gesture. "Do you really think I need _your_ money, Adam?"

"That's what this little power play is all about, isn't it?" Sirio asked, looking around the room, his own eyes dark and wild. "People owe you money or they owe you a favor. Which are you looking to get from me?"

"Who do you think you are talking to?" Kisten asked moving toward Sirio, his voice taking on a dangerous tone. "Someone needs to teach you how to show some respect…"

"If you think you can, try it." Sirio snarked back at Kisten, squaring himself off .

"Enough!" Piscary stood from his seat, motioning for Kisten to step back. Turning his attention back to the angry vampire, he smiled pleasantly. He paced around his desk and approached Sirio, extending his hand to him. "Please Adam, sit down."

Sirio sat, clearly in a huff as his breathing was quick and shallow. Piscary walked around to stand behind him, his strong hands resting on the living vampires shoulders. The master vampire leaned down, placing his lips close to Adam's ear, and whispered something only for him. Sirio's face paled when Piscary pulled back, his eyes wide and staring at the desk. Smiling smugly, Piscary amiably gave his shoulders a squeeze before stepping away.

"As I was saying, Adam, before you jumped to your conclusions, this meeting is not about money. Well, not _totally_." Piscary slowly walked toward his bathroom. "Your poor decisions are spilling over into everything you touch. Your club. Your bad habits." Piscary adjusted his collar in the mirror and straightened his tie. "Your ego is getting too big for your bank account, I'm afraid. And I'm tired of fronting you the money."

"What does that say about me if I allow that to go on in my city unchecked?" Piscary asked, walking back over to his desk. "Look at it from a business point of view."

"I know I am a little over my head," Sirio began, his eyes pleading with Piscary's, "but you know I always find a way to pay my debts."

Sitting on the corner of his desk in front of the vampire, Piscary nodded. "And I have come up with a way to help you do just that. I have decided to take over as the Hydra's new owner as payment toward your debt to me. In return, I expect you to continue working at the club until _all_ the debts are paid off."

"But without the financial statements, how do you know what the club is worth?" Sirio asked, a lingering note of anger in his voice. "Just by you acquiring the Hydra, I could be paid in full."

"That's where you come in my dear," Piscary said, smiling at Ivy. "Why don't you tell the man what you and Jack's sister discovered the other day?"

Adam turned, his mouth agape as he looked over at Ivy. Clearing her throat, she began slowly. "Jack had your financial statements _and _your ledgers. He had them locked away as a sort of insurance policy in case something happened to him." Ivy gave Sirio a look of disgust. "I don't know why you're continuing to pretend like this is a surprise, seeing as how everything points to you in regards to his disappearance."

Sirio pushed back his chair and glared at Piscary. "Is that why she's here?" he asked angrily. "So you can have your I.S. lapdog accuse _me_ of murder?"

Ivy moved quickly from the couch, eyes black as her anger got the best of her. With a fluid motion, the master vampire cut off her path to Sirio."My sweet Ivy," he said, his voice soft and low, "accusations are tricky things and tend to backfire. Especially now, in this case." He put his arm around her waist as escorted her over to his chair, making her sit. He leaned against the edge of his desk and looked at both living vampires. "Each of you are guilty of investing too much with the humans. You, with your club's finances," he said to Sirio, "and you emotionally," he said to Ivy. "Today you will both learn the folly in that."

The master vampire turned to his scion. "Kisten, in a few minutes a courier will be arriving. Be sure to show him in." Kisten gave Ivy a questioning look, but turned and left the office.

As the door shut behind him, Piscary turned back to face Adam. "What's the use of having you arrested, Adam? I would still get your club, but the I.S. would stick their nose in, and just think what they would find." A sly smile curved his lips as Sirio sat dumbfounded in his chair, looking like his whole little empire was crumbling before him. "You spent all that time keeping tally of who owed you what, it would be a shame to have that sit in some evidence room, don't you think? Especially when I could hang on to it for you, and use it against those as I see fit."

"But if he didn't have Jack killed…?" Ivy looked uncertainly at the undead vampire.

"Adam's business decisions were becoming imprudent," Piscary said, turning his attention to Ivy. "So much so that his partner, Mr. Baptiste, contacted me in hopes of saving his beloved Hydra."

"He came to see _you_?" Adam asked, his brow furrowing.

"Imagine my surprise," Piscary said with a small grin, "A human with more sense than you. I found Mr. Baptiste to be very clever and resourceful." His grin slowly faded. "That was, until he began showing me copies of the security photos and your personal ledgers. Giving any human that much leverage against yourself is extremely foolish."

"At that point, I decided Mr. Baptiste was a liability and must be dealt with accordingly," he continued. "A most unpleasant decision, but something that had to be done."

He smiled, the slip of his teeth a little bigger, showing for a little longer. He nodded his head toward Ivy. "I had the case assigned to Detective Tamwood knowing that she would find the whereabouts of the original ledgers and photographs, and she did so faster and more efficiently than any of the other agencies. Being such a trusted friend of mine, she came to me right away with the evidence. Just as I knew she would."

Ivy's face went cold as she realized she had so easily been manipulated. _This whole case was just a sham? Piscary knew everything all along and wanted the ledgers for himself?_

"So you see Adam, I'm telling you this not to reprimand you, but rather to teach you an important lesson. By making your human disappear, I have saved you much trouble and embarrassment." He leaned forward and rested his hand on Sirio's shoulder. "I like you and you're worth more to me than just a popular nightclub in the Hollows. I see us doing much more business together in the years to come."

Sirio looked up at Piscary, his look of confusion slowly being replaced by one of hopefulness. "This little punishment, while a mild inconvenience for you, serves as a warning for others. By losing your club to me, it tells the people of this city that if you owe me a debt, I plan on collecting." A snide grin appeared on his dispassionate face. "Am I enough of a visionary for you Adam, or do you still find my methods to be old-fashioned?"

" You knew all along...all this work, and _you_ were the one who killed Jack?" The impulsive question slipped from Ivy's lips, and, flustered, she stood.

"Well, not _me_ personally," Piscary said, his dark eyes now trained on her. Hearing footsteps coming down the hall, Piscary's eyes turned toward his closed door. "Patience, Detective, patience. All questions will be answered here tonight in due time."

As the door opened, Kisten stepped into the room. Looking at Ivy, his face drained of color. "He's here," Kisten said turning to Piscary, "and he's brought what you requested." Kisten looked down as he stepped aside. Pulse racing, Ivy desperately tried to get his attention, but he wouldn't make eye contact with her.

"Come in Victor," Piscary called out. "What perfect timing." Upon hearing the name, Ivy's eyes darted toward the door and all other thoughts raced from her mind.

The tall and lanky Were stepped past Kisten and entered the room. With a quick scanning glance of the office, he gave Piscary a nod. Setting the bundled package of files on Piscary's desk, Victor stood back to dab at a long bloody scratch on his cheek. "Sorry to come in here in this condition," he apologized as he stuffed the stained cloth back into his pocket. "I hope it's not going to be a problem." Victor's gaze went to Ivy and Sirio.

"Nonsense," Piscary said, nostrils flaring slightly with the smell of blood in the air. "We can all behave ourselves, can't we?"

Locking eyes with Ivy, the Were's smile grew lecherous. "I have that other package you asked for," Victor said to the master vampire as he gestured toward the closed door. "It's all wrapped up and waiting for you in the hallway," he said with a sneer.

"Excellent. Bring it in, won't you?"

Victor opened the door and stepped out into the hall. Ivy breathed in deeply and caught the scent of something familiar, but the mixing smells of Were and vampires clouded it. With a hard shove, Dani entered the office, her hands bound in front of her with zip strips and a piece of tape over her mouth. Her eyes were wild as she looked about the room, a trickle of blood on her chin coming from under the tape. Seeing Ivy, she made a move as if to run to her, but Victor jerked her back.

"Such a pretty package," Piscary said as he moved to stand close to Dani, his finger lightly drawing down her cheek. Her green eyes staring into his, Piscary gave Dani an eager smile. "Now I understand why my Ivy was so enchanted."

Eyes black from anger, Ivy turned toward Victor, lunging forward. "What did you do to her?"

Moving so fast he was a blur, Piscary pinned Ivy against the wall. "I told you to be patient," he said softly as she felt his breath against the side of her face. "Good things come to those who wait."

"Remove the tape," Piscary said to Victor while continuing to restrain Ivy. Never dropping Ivy's gaze, he smiled as the Were cruelly ripped the electrical tape from Dani's lips, the sound of the glue tearing away at her skin hissing through the silent room. Dani's scream made Ivy wince and Piscary's smile grow larger. Looking over him, Ivy watched as Dani's bound hands flew up to cover her mouth.

"Now Victor, that wasn't necessary. You aren't being very hospitable to my guest." Piscary's eyes were returning to their amber color, while Ivy and Adam's were edging toward black. Hundreds of years of self control allowed the master vampire to harness his bloodlust when he wanted to, a feat that made Ivy envious.

Carefully releasing his hold on Ivy, he walked over to the blonde, tipping her chin back and examining her damaged face. Piscary clicked his tongue and looked over at the Were. "You need to learn some restraint."

"You never complained before," Victor grumbled. His hand raised up to tenderly touch the deep scratch on his stubbled cheek. "Besides, she was being uncooperative."

Dani tried to pull back out of Piscary's grip, her eyes wide as she stared at the vampire. "Ivy? What does he want with me?" Her eyes darted back and forth between the two vampires. "Why are they doing this?"

Piscary's eyes narrowed as he focused on the trickle of blood coming from the split in her bottom lip. Dani's face paled as she realized what caught the undead vampire's attention, and she nervously licked her lip to get rid of the distraction.

Piscary smiled at Dani, still holding on to her chin. "Just tell me what this is about," she pleaded with him, her shoulders slumping. "Please."

"Piscary, wait..." Ivy took a step closer to the pair, but stopped when the undead vampire turned to glare at her.

Turning back to face Dani, he blinked slowly and smiled wider to show his fangs. Piscary moved with an affected slowness, his thumb gently caressing her lower lip. "I wanted to meet my Ivy girl's new friend in person." He let go of her chin and brought his thumb to his lips. Licking off her blood, he stepped away from the dancer, his eyes never leaving hers. "I'm so glad that you two have been enjoying each other's company." With vampire speed, Piscary's hand flew forward, knocking Dani's head back into the wall. Ivy heard the thump and watched as Dani's knees buckled and she fell to the floor. "Too bad that I have to put a stop to it."

"Dani!" Ivy yelled rushing forward.

"Kisten, keep her back," Piscary ordered his scion, all but forgotten in the room. He leapt into position, struggling to keep Ivy's arms pinned to her sides while the undead vampire prodded Dani's limp body with the toe of his shoe.

"Let go of me," Ivy snarled, her hands balled into fists as she tried to make her blows connect. Kisten clutched her close, his fingers digging into her arms as she struggled to get loose. He leaned into her, looking as if they were about to embrace, and whispered in her ear. "Stop. He'll make it worse if you don't."

Heeding his warning, Ivy stopped struggling and allowed Kisten to move her away from the other three men. Victor moved as if to gather up Dani and take her out of the room.

"No, no," Piscary said quickly. "She stays where she is." Piscary and Sirio turned to look at Ivy still in Kisten's arms. "Ivy's going to have to learn to put her own toys away."

Sirio ducked his head to try to hide his smile while the master vampire's expression remained serious. "Victor, please show Mr. Sirio out. We are done here for now."

Sirio carefully eased past Piscary toward the door, the undead vampire's eyes never leaving Ivy's. "I'll be sure to have Kisten contact you with all the details of our new arrangement."

Victor held the door open as Sirio passed through. "Of course, Piscary," he said with a quick, respectful nod. Giving Ivy one last glance, he smiled slowly. "Enjoy the rest of your evening, Detective."

As the door swung shut behind them, Piscary crossed the office to return to his desk. "You too," he said to his scion with a wave of his hand. "Leave us."

"What about her?" Kisten asked as he cautiously moved away from Ivy. He looked at the unconscious woman laying on the floor. "I can get her out of here before we open for the dinner crowd."

"You heard me," Piscary said calmly as he folded his hands on top of the desk. "Ivy will take care of her own mess."

Kisten opened the door, giving Ivy a sheepish look before slipping out into the hallway.

"Why did you bring her into this?" Ivy's voice wavered as she tried to contain her resentment toward the master vampire. He gestured toward the chair across from him and Ivy shook her head. "No, I don't want to sit." She pushed the chair away from her. "She had nothing to do with Sirio or the Hydra. Why is she here?"

"Have it your way," Piscary leaned back in his chair and eyed up the vampire before him. "You should ask yourself these questions, not me." Crossing his legs, he gave Ivy an innocent smile. "Why did _you_ bring her into this? As you said, she had nothing to do with the case I gave you."

Ivy's cheeks flushed. "You told me to go to her. To ask her about her brother..."

"I didn't tell you to fuck her or bite her either. But you did both." His smile was slipping around the edges as he swiveled his chair. "Kisten filled me in on that last night, during our...talk." He looked up at her and his eyes flashed to black. "And I saw your handiwork on her throat. Did you think I wouldn't notice?"

Ivy felt her face go cold and her stomach clench. _He knew. __Oh Dani, I'm so sorry,_ she thought. Ivy stood in silence, her gaze darting over to Dani's body. As she watched, she saw the shallow rise and fall of her chest.

"Your little pet is fine," Piscary said, drawing Ivy's attention back to him.

"She's not my pet," Ivy said obstinately. "Or my plaything. She's just a friend."

"You don't need friends," he said, his face serious. "You have me." Ivy's eyes met his and he gave her a knowing smile. "Or aren't I enough for you?" He slowly stood from his chair.

"Was I wrong to have thought that one day we would rule this city together?" he asked, his voice low and seductive like a lover's. He walked around his desk to stand before her and Ivy submissively lowered her eyes. Reaching up, he cupped her face in his hand. "Tell me now if I was mistaken. There's always time for me to start grooming Erica..."

Ivy eyes flew up to meet his black stare. "No," she said, feeling lost as jealousy and fear for her sister clouded her thoughts. His hand ran down her neck possessively, and immediately her scars responded to his touch.

"I thought as much," he said smiling. "You are mine as much as I am yours." His arm slipped around Ivy's waist drawing her closer. Moaning, Ivy pressed into Piscary's body, her eyes fully dilated as he expertly manipulated her instincts.

"Would you give this up?" he asked, his lips against the smooth skin of her throat. "Have me cast you out because of this weakness?" His tongue traced a slow path down her neck. "It would destroy your mother," he said and Ivy could feel him smiling against her skin.

She placed her hands on his muscled shoulders and gently pushed back. "You know I would never..." she couldn't bring herself to finish the lie. Pushing down her emotions she looked away, faking passivity. Using every ounce of willpower she denied the sexual heat that he was drawing from her.

Placated by her show of restraint, Piscary loosened his grip. His touch was gentle on her cheek and his voice lost some of its heat. "If we are to be together, you have to choose your friends more wisely. Anyone who wants to hurt you can do so very easily through someone as weak as she." His arm slowly slipped from Ivy's waist. "I hardly touched her, and look," he turned and glanced at Dani. "She's barely breathing."

"I was wrong, I'm sorry," Ivy said, her eyes closed and pulse quickening in his grip. The longer she stayed in his arms, the more difficult it was for her to repress her instincts. "Let me take her out of here. I can send her away." Ivy opened her eyes but kept her head lowered. "She won't be any trouble," she whispered.

Piscary tipped Ivy's chin up, forcing her to look into his eyes. He regarded her worried expression for a moment before softly sighing, and for a brief instant, she thought he was going to give in to her. "You are making things so difficult for me," he said with a sad smile. "How can I deny anything to someone as magnificent as you?" His fingertips brushed against her skin before he lowered his hand and turned away. The master vampire leaned against his desk, his arms crossed in front of him against his chest. He paused as if still considering what she asked, and Ivy watched as he scented the air, trying to read her emotions.

Dark eyes studying her face, he frowned. "I'm afraid I can't let your friend leave here," he said, brow creasing. "At least not alive."

Fear slid through her and she rushed forward toward the undead vampire. "Of course you can still let her go," she insisted, pulse pounding. "What harm can it do?" Ivy reached for his hands, taking them into hers. "Please, Piscary."

His face was unreadable and he stood silent. Posture shifting, Ivy slowly ran her hands up his arms to his shoulders, feeling the tension in his muscles. "Please," she said, her voice sultry as she leaned closer to place her lips near his ear. "I would do anything." Sexual tension spiking through her, she languorously pulled back, eyes dilated and full of unspoken promises.

He slowly lowered his arms and smiling slyly, he raised his hand once more to her face. A tremble lifted through her at the feel of his touch, and returning his smile, she exhaled provocatively.

"You would barter yourself for her?" he asked, running his finger along Ivy's lips. She opened her mouth suggestively as he gripped her chin between his thumb and middle finger. "You offer me anything?" he asked as his index finger slipped between Ivy's lips, her mouth gently sucking it in.

Piscary's eyes flashed black. "The you haven't been paying attention to a word I've said." His grip became harsh, his fingers painfully digging into her jaw and squeezing. Groaning, Ivy tried to pull away, but he was too strong.

Spinning around, he pinned Ivy between the desk and himself. Eyes still empty of expression, he forced her lower jaw open. "You don't deserve these," he said, fingers reaching into her mouth. "I should break these out of your head and offer you up to the highest bidder," he growled as his anger flared. "Tamwood blood is so coveted among so many..."

Ivy clawed at his arms, trying to arch herself away from him, but his hold was firm. The pain in her mouth was growing, his fingers twisting and pulling on her fangs. She could feel the scream rising in her chest, but before it could spill out, he pushed himself away. "That would teach you, don't you think?"

Hands on her jaw, Ivy dropped to his feet. "Piscary, forgive me..."

"Get up," he yelled and she cringed. "Don't grovel. It's not becoming."

Ivy slowly stood and faced the master vampire. "I just took away Sirio's business and his financial freedom and he takes it in stride. Did you hear _him_ begging for my favor?" Piscary asked, his anger blazing.

"No," Ivy said quietly as she looked down at her hands.

"Look at me when I'm speaking to you," his voice boomed and over in the corner, Dani began to rouse. "You need to be reminded who and what you are," he said, slowly beginning to circle the living vampire. "You have become too pampered. I've made things too easy for you."

Piscary paused, standing between Dani and Ivy. His eyes moved to her as she began to stir, and Ivy tensed as she anticipated his attack on the human. His eyebrows were raised when he turned to face Ivy, mocking. "For disappointing me so greatly," he began, his voice low and threatening, "I have decided on a suitable punishment for you."

"Please..." Ivy implored, her jaw throbbing with every movement. Scanning the room, she saw there was nothing that she could use to help her fight him off.

Ignoring her plea, he crossed the room to stand next to Dani. Crouching down beside her, he brushed her hair away from her face. A small sound came from the blonde as he touched her, and Ivy took a step toward them.

"Her brother broke this easily as well." He looked up at Ivy, smiling. "How fragile they are." His smile became cruel. "All it would take is one quick twist of her head..." The undead vampire's fingers sunk into Dani's thick hair.

Ivy screamed and launched herself at him, knocking him away from Danielle. Rolling with him on the floor, she struggled to keep him in her grip. "Don't touch her," she snarled, baring her fangs at the master vampire.

"There's my girl," Piscary said with a dangerous lilt to his voice. "I knew you would come around." Allowing her to pin him to the ground, Ivy's body pressing into his, Piscary smiled up at her. "This is how it should be. You giving orders, not begging for what you want."

Ivy could feel the press of him against her, and her body reacted in kind. "See how you respond to me," Piscary said, his voice growing ragged as the young vampire writhed above him. "How I bring out your true potential. Why do you deny yourself when I offer so much?"

Ivy's thoughts clouded as the hunger for him coursed through her body, settling low in her core. He placed his hands on her hips as she straddled him on the floor. "Trust in me," he breathed, "this is to be our future."

The battle waged on, her instincts fighting against her will, and even though she despised what he was doing, she delighted in the way he made her feel. "Give me this," Ivy panted, dipping her head down to his neck. Her hands went to his collar, loosening his tie and unbuttoning his shirt. She grazed her teeth against his skin.

"Take it," he said, laughter in his voice as he took her request for his blood as her acceptance. Ivy slid her fangs into his neck, taking a deep draw, feeling his blood and power explode on her tongue. "Just a taste, little one," he chuckled. "You'll need to save your appetite for other things."

Ivy's mouth sealed against his skin, all else forgotten as the ancient vampire's blood filled her. Feeling Ivy's body tense, lost in blood ecstasy, Piscary sat up and roughly shoved her off. Sliding sideways across the floor, Ivy's mind tried to register what was happening.

Almost as if in slow motion, she saw Dani sit up and look over toward her. The dancer shakily rose to her feet, one hand holding the back of her head while the other tried to help her regain her balance. Out of her peripheral vision, Piscary was striding over toward her.

Ivy's mouth started to move, but no sound was coming out. Scrambling to get to her feet, she drew Dani's attention. The blonde looked over at her and then turned to see what she was gaping at. Seeing the approaching undead vampire, Dani's face paled and she turned, trying desperately to run toward the door.

"No!" Ivy screamed, her hand outstretched as she feebly tried to reach the woman. Focus still blurry from the potency of Piscary's blood, Ivy lurched toward Danielle. _This can't be happening. _

"Don't worry," Piscary said, pinning Ivy's lover against him. "I'm not going to kill her." Before Ivy could take two more steps, Piscary lolled Dani's head back, exposing the length of her neck. "You are. I'm just going to get you started." Dani screamed as he sunk in his fangs, her clenched hands desperately trying to ward him off.

Pulling back from her, Piscary ran his tongue along his teeth and smiled at Ivy, who stood frozen in disbelief. He let go of Dani and she staggered toward the door. Grabbing at her neck, her steps faltered and she fell onto the leather chair. The dancer looked ill as she squeezed her eyes tightly shut, her breath coming in huge gulps as she tried not to pass out.

"As I see it, you have two choices," Piscary said ruefully as he allowed Ivy to go to Dani's aid. "Choice one: you stay here and finish what I have begun. Take your time, if you wish and say goodbye," his upper lip curled slightly with disdain as he looked down at Dani. "Or do it quickly, without mercy." Piscary looked down at himself and wiped at a spot of blood staining his shirt. "Damn, I'm going to have to change."

Ivy kneeled down next to Dani, grabbing her free hand and bringing it to her lips. The dancer's skin was cool and clamy. "Dani, I'm so sorry," she whispered over and over, tears welling up in her still sin-black eyes. Dani sat slumped in the chair, her breathing becoming more shallow as she began to go into shock. Ivy's breath caught as she saw the two crimson trails slowly leaking out from under Dani's hand, still tightly pressed against the wound.

"Choice two:_ I_ finish what I have started." The undead vampire stripped off his tie and took off the stained shirt as he crossed the office. From his bathroom, he grabbed a clean shirt, ripping off the plastic dry cleaner bag. "It will be slow and painful, and I will enjoy getting my hands dirty with this one."

Ivy bent her head, pressing it against the arm of the chair, gritting her bared teeth as she wished to be anyone else. "Why are you doing this to me?" she cried out.

Piscary buttoned the crisp white dress shirt and slowly slid the tie's knot up to his throat, pinching the material just below it to form a fashionable dimple. "It's time for you to face the bitter truth, my Ivy girl, and own up to who you are," he said, adjusting his cuffs. "She is your Achilles' heel. In spite of all your strength, your _feelings _for those weaker than yourself will eventually lead to your downfall. Look at it this way, I am helping you to shed your vulnerability."

Piscary smoothed his hand down the front of his clean shirt. "So, what will it be?" he asked, pausing in the bathroom doorway. "Choice one or two?"

"Go," Ivy said quietly as she slowly stood next to Dani's chair. She put her arm across Dani's back as the blonde leaned into her body.

"Wise choice," he said. "I have special plans for you. Plans that don't have room for useless distractions." Piscary calmly walked across the room, stopping in front of the women. "Such a shame though," he said, reaching out to twine a strand of Dani's hair between his fingers. "I would have enjoyed playing with her." His expression showing a tired irritation, he dropped his hand, wiping his fingers on his pant leg as he headed for the door.

Ivy kneeled back down next to Dani, gently taking her head in her hands. Leaning in she carefully kissed her bruised and bloody face. "It's going to be OK," she whispered, her tears running down her cheeks.

"I'll leave you to it," Piscary said, standing before his office door. "When you are finished in here, call Kisten. He'll clean up for you."

He turned the knob and holding the door open, he glanced back at Ivy over his shoulder. "I look forward to seeing you downstairs after hours." He grinned maliciously as he stepped outside the office into the empty hallway. "It's so much better when you are angry."

Wiping her face with the back of her hand, Ivy looked down at the floor. Hearing the click of the latch, her vision became unfocused. Hatred and hunger filled her black eyes, as Piscary's words played on her bloodlust.

"Ivy?" Dani's voice was shaky as she slowly roused from the vampire-induced stupor. " I...I'm bleeding." She pulled her hand away from her neck, looking at the amount of blood on it before clasping it tightly against her throat.

"I know, Dani," Ivy said, stiffling a shudder. The metallic smell was thick in the room. _God help me, I know._ Ivy closed her eyes in a slow blink. "Hush now. You're safe with me."

_A/N: This chapter was a beast. Sorry for the length, but I really wanted to tie up a lot of the strings with this one. Only one more chapter to go, but I'll let you digest this one first. Thanks for your patience and I hope you enjoy._


	28. Chapter 28

**Chapter 28:**

Heart pounding, Ivy narrowed her black eyes, slowly running her gaze down Dani's face. _I can do this,_ she thought as she knelt before the dancer.

Dani's green eyes blinked slowly as she blankly watched the predator before her, not knowing if the slightest movement on her part would trigger something in Ivy. She never dropped her gaze, only shivering slightly as she pressed her hand more firmly against her neck.

_Don't look, _Ivy thought as she forced her eyes to stay focused on Dani's mouth. Still heady from Piscary's power and blood lust ringing in her, it was a force of will to push down her instincts. The sight of Dani's ravaged neck might prove to be too much.

"Ivy?" Dani's voice waivered, sounding small and lost.

Breathing in deeply, Ivy stiffened as the fear in the room flowed through her. Her body demanded she give in, and she felt pained with the control needed to stop herself. Closing her eyes, she repeated her mantra; _I control my blood lust, it doesn't control me._

A spark of anger was kindled as Piscary flashed through her mind. _He used me, manipulated me this whole time. And for what? A night club? A list of names that he can extort later? I'm sick of being his puppet._ Frowning, Ivy slowly opened her eyes.

"Are you okay?" Dani asked.

Ivy's jaw ached and she forced her teeth to unclench as she met Dani's worried stare. "I'm fine," she muttered, using her anger toward the master vampire to distract her from her body's cry for more blood. "It's _you _who I'm worried about."

Allowing herself to look down at Dani's throat, Ivy's attention was drawn to a strip of plastic still around Dani's wrist. Somehow, during the tussle, Piscary must have snapped it.

"Here," she said reaching out to wrap her fingers around the piece of plastic. "Let's get this off you." The zip strip snapped off easily, not much of a challenge against Ivy's vampire strength, and she pocketed the plastic. Dani lowered her hand from her neck, using the other to carefully rub her wrist. Ivy's eyes flashed to the twin trickles of crimson, and she felt her face go cold. Stifling a shiver, Ivy felt a wave of self-disgust.

Eyeing the vampire speculatively, Dani's motions ceased. "Is it that bad?"

Fixing her face into a bland expression to hide her concern, she blinked slowly. "The wound is still bleeding, but it's a clean puncture." Ivy swallowed hard. "He didn't tear the skin."

Dani carefully covered it with her hand. "It's starting to hurt," she said looking down. "Almost as bad as my head." Dani glanced across the room and then back at Ivy. "Do you think you can help me over to the bathroom? I want to take a look at it."

"Put your arm over my shoulder," Ivy instructed. Standing, she scooped Dani up in her arms and carried her across the office.

"Can you stand on your own?" she asked as she used her elbow to turn on the bathroom light.

"Let's find out," Dani said.

Ivy carefully set her down and took a tentative step back. Propped against the sink, Dani leaned closer to the mirror, first inspecting her pupils, and then cautiously angling her head back to see the bite.

"Why is it still bleeding?" she asked as her fingertips gently probed the skin. "Your bite never did this."

Face still neutral, Ivy handed her one of Piscary's towels. "He's an undead. His teeth are longer than mine." Lowering her eyes from Dani's reflection, a blush rose to Ivy's cheeks. "I was always careful with you. Making sure I didn't go too deep." Ivy's eyes slowly lifted to meet Dani's in the mirror. "He wasn't trying to be careful."

Dani looked down at the sink, Piscary's hand towel pressed firmly against the side of her neck. "So now what?" she asked tentatively, her voice barely above a whisper. "I heard what he said to you before he left…"

"And yet, you're not trying to get away." Ivy interjected, a hint of skepticism in her voice as she took a step back. "Aren't you afraid?"

Turning to face Ivy, Dani slowly shook her head. "I saw you jump on him and knock him off me. You saved me. Again." She smiled weakly and dropped her gaze.

Ivy stepped closer to Dani, reaching out to place her hand on her waist. "He doesn't control me. He may think he does, but he's wrong." Ivy leaned toward her, wishing her eyes were back to her normal brown. "I plan on getting you out of here," she said tenderly, her forehead touching Dani's. "To a hospital and then somewhere far away from here. From me."

Dani took a step back until Ivy's hand fell from her waist. "How…"

"I have a plan," Ivy said. "But first, I need to know how bad you think that is."

Dani pulled the towel away and looked at the growing stain. "I'm feeling a little dizzy, but that could be from hitting my head. There would be way more blood if he would have nicked the carotid. It's bad, but I'm not critical. Not yet. I just need to get this to stop."

In the heavy silence that followed Dani's prognosis, Ivy could hear her own steady breathing and the thump of her heartbeat racing in her chest. And then ,softly, Ivy said, "What can I do? Tell me, how do I help you?"

Dani rested back against the sink, her gaze jumping to Ivy's. "You can slow the bleeding. You did it before."

Ivy took a breath to protest. "Dani," her eyes dropped down to the tiles on the floor, "you don't know what you are asking me to do. In the state I'm in right now, just being this close to you…" Ivy paused and looked up, seeing the alarm in the dancer's eyes.

"It's okay," she said. Reaching out she took Ivy's hand in hers. "I'm not afraid." Dani's scent told Ivy otherwise, but as she drew her closer, Ivy gave up trying to resist her.

"I never meant for this to happen." Ivy sighed, as her pulse hammered.

Dani's grip on Ivy tightened and she smiled. "I know." Her green eyes looked deeply into Ivy's vampire black. "This is the best way. It will buy us more time…"

Ivy nodded, even though her stomach clenched. Reaching out, Ivy cupped her hand over Dani's and slowly lowered the towel. The blood welled up to the surface, two ruby red droplets glistening in the fluorescent lights. Ivy nervously licked her lips as the droplets grew fatter, spilling down the length of Dani's throat. "His toxins are much stronger than mine," Ivy began, her voice low and husky. "Your reaction to my touch will be more… extreme."

Dani's hands moved, one sliding behind Ivy's neck, the other dropping the towel to curve around Ivy's waist. Her head tilted and Ivy ducked down to seal her parted lips around the wound.

Groaning in pleasure as the master vampire's toxins sprang back to life, Dani pressed against Ivy. With a quiver, Ivy fought the urge to bite down. Her tongue slowly circled the wound, Dani's blood tasting so different than Piscary's. Gone was the intoxicating feeling of power, but present was the feeling of love and trust.

Pulling back, Ivy moaned, looking down at Dani's face. Her eyes opened sluggishly, pupils dilated and lids heavy as she met Ivy's heated stare. The hand that was behind Ivy's neck gently drew her back down as she rose up to meet her lips. Running her tongue over the cut, she tasted Dani's blood once more. Hunger and passion growing, Ivy lifted Dani, setting her on the edge of the sink, and eased her way between her knees.

The vampire ran her finger along one soft, flushed cheek, making the dancer tremble as she looked into the depths of Ivy's gaze. "How could anyone do that to you?" Ivy asked. Her voice was liquid, soft and deep and sensuous. She stroked Dani's hair languidly, almost possessively. With a soft exhalation, Ivy shifted her head, her lips tracing a trail down Dani's neck.

Lips parted and breath coming fast, Dani twined her hands behind Ivy's neck. Wrapping her legs around her, she pulled Ivy closer. A torrent of heat flowed through her as the smoothness of Ivy's teeth across her skin sent her pulse pounding. Slipping her hands behind Dani's hips, Ivy's fingers pressing into Dani grew firmer and her breath quickened. With a rush of panic, Dani realized Ivy had been roused to a fevered pitch.

Ivy's mouth reached Piscary's wound, the bleeding already slowed to barely a trickle. The hunger was fast upon her, but she was still it's master. Although barely. Burying her face against Dani's neck, she breathed in her scent.

A glimpse of her reflection drew her gaze and Ivy stared at herself in the mirror over Dani's shoulder. The dancer groaned as the vampire's lips pulled away from her, and a smile, unseen and wicked spread across Ivy's face as she stared into her own dark-eyed reflection.

Piscary trained her well, and she was enjoying her mastery over Danielle. The dancer's body slumped against her, worn out from the sensations Ivy was drawing from the master vampire's bite. Ivy pushed Dani back, tipping her chin to raise her face to hers. Dani's eyes were heavy and sated. Ivy bent her lips to Dani's and kissed her roughly.

"Such a beauty," Ivy muttered when she broke free of her, lips moist. She smiled down at Dani, her eyes dark and hot.

"Please, Ivy," Dani implored with a shudder. Blood ran slowly, darkly down from her lower lip. Ivy's kiss had reopened her wound.

Ivy's smile faltered around the edges. _What am I doing?_ Blinking quickly, Ivy raised Dani's chin slightly toward the light. The dancer was still shaking, but she didn't resist.

"Dani, your lip..." Ivy said softly. "I'm ...I'm sorry." Compassion swirled up from nowhere, shifting her mood from domineering to empathetic. Piscary was right, Danielle was too fragile. She got hurt too easily.

Dani's legs fell away from Ivy's waist and breathing heavily, she leaned back. Staring at the vampire, she raised her fingertips to bleeding lip. Ivy stood above her, Dani's blood staining her lips. She reached out, gently touching Dani's cheek. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine," Dani said, her breathing haggard.

"No, you're not," Ivy insisted. "I hurt you."

"No," Dani objected, then closed her eyes, trying to find the words. "It's my own fault," she said softly. "I pushed you."

Ducking her head, Ivy rested her forehead against Dani's. "This isn't right," she whispered, their bodies barely touching. "You had nothing to do with it. It was all me." A tear slipped from her and fell between them to the countertop. "Piscary's right. I am a monster," Ivy breathed, closing her eyes.

Dani pulled back from Ivy. "Don't say that. It's not true." Her fingers lightly touched Ivy's shoulder, making her look up.

Shaking her head slowly, she looked at the dancer with haunted eyes. "I was seconds away from biting you." Looking away from Dani's wide eyes, Ivy took a breath. "You taste so good, and your scent..." Ivy swallowed hard. "You have Piscary's scent all over you." Ivy looked up, her eyes pleading with Dani's. "I'm so sorry Dani. I got carried away."

"But you stopped," Dani said, her expression intent as she clutched Ivy's hand.

Ivy blinked slowly and gave Dani a sad smile. She could sense Dani's desperate need, her want for security. She accepted Ivy for what she was regardless of how vulnerable it made herself, or the risks she had to endure to be with her. Not since Skimmer had someone loved her so unconditionally. She couldn't let this continue, knowing that Dani would forgive her anything and refuse her nothing. To exploit her this way would end up destroying what made her so special, and would destroy the last small bit of decency that Ivy clung to.

Leaning toward her slowly, Ivy's lips parted. Placing a gentle kiss against her lips, Ivy cupped her hand against Dani's cheek. "I stopped this time," she breathed, "what happens next time if I can't?"

Dani shivered and closed her eyes. "I don't want to lose you."

"I want to stay with you so badly, I ache," Ivy said, her voice like darkness flowing, liquid and inevitable. "But we can't, so I have to get you out of here. Someplace safe." Ivy looked up and Dani met her eyes.

"You deserve better than me Dani," Ivy said, wiping away a tear that ran down the dancer's face. "Let me do this for you. For us," Ivy said with a small smile. "Knowing you are safe will make me happy."

Closing her eyes, Dani nodded, and Ivy stepped back and away from the counter. "I'll let you get cleaned up. I have some calls to make, but I'll be right here. Okay?"

Dani wiped her cheek with the heel of her hand. Slipping down from the counter, she tried to turn away from Ivy to hide her emotions. "Okay," she agreed huskily.

Ivy's heart sunk as she closed the door carefully behind her and walked into Piscary's office. Reaching into her pocket, she pulled out her cell phone and sent Kisten a text.

_**Need to speak to you in private. Call me.**_

As Ivy began picking up the strewn furniture and cleaning up the office, her phone began to vibrate.

"What's up?" Kisten asked.

"Where's Piscary," Ivy questioned as she walked over to the undead vampire's desk.

"In the kitchen. Why?"

"Where are you?"

"What is this, twenty questions?" Kisten snarked. "I'm over near the banquet rooms. I can talk."

Ivy closed her eyes and took a deep breath. Her plan hinged on Kisten's decision. If he went along with this, it may work. If not... "I need you to do something for me," Ivy began.

"I know," Kisten said quietly. "Piscary told me you would call me when it was over. I'll be right in."

"No, wait," Ivy interjected. "I can't do it, Kist. I won't."

Leaden silence for a moment, then hesitantly, "Are you asking me to?"

"No," Ivy whispered, sounding broken. "I need your help to get her out of here." Kisten fell silent once more, and with mouth dry, Ivy stood next to Piscary's desk, afraid to continue.

"If you want things to go back to the way they were...for _us _to go back, you'll do this for me," Ivy said, pain and self-reproach in her voice. "Please."

"Go on," Kisten said calmly. "What do you need me to do?"

Ivy's breath rushed out as relief washed over her. "I'm going to call Rat and tell him to pick Dani up and drop her off at the hospital. You just have to make sure Piscary doesn't see us when I slip her out the back door."

"That shouldn't be too difficult," Kisten said reluctantly. "The place is really filling up, and he'll be making his rounds through the dining room soon. Text me when Rat gets here and I'll make sure the coast is clear."

"Thanks," Ivy whispered. "I'm getting her out of the city and someplace where she can start over."

"Lucky girl," Kisten said as he hung up.

... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...

Ivy turned as she heard the bathroom door open. Smelling of Piscary's soap, Dani walked into the office looking a little worse for wear, but more like her old self. Her red-rimmed eyes met Ivy's and Dani sniffed, half in sorrow, half in bitter amusement. "So? How do I look?"

"Lovely, as always." Ivy walked over to where Dani stood. Reaching out her hand, Ivy clasped Dani's in hers and led her over to the small leather sofa. "More importantly, how do you feel?"

"I've felt better," Dani said with a little shrug. She sat down and looked down at her lap. Ivy sat next to her , placing her hand over Dani's.

"It won't be long. I'll get you to the hospital so they can check you out." Ivy's thumb smoothed over the top of Dani's hand, gently rubbing the soft skin. "I have everything all set." It was a gentle, hesitant statement, but Dani took a noisy breath.

"I can't..."

"I have a good friend coming from the I.S.," Ivy continued, voice gentle as Dani began to cry again. "I'm going to walk you out the back and he's going to take you straight to the hospital. When you get back to your studio, I want you to take your brother's money and go. Leave the city. Leave Ohio and start over. You can take the boards later, or use the money and open your own studio."

Ivy carefully pushed a piece of hair back from Dani's face and smiled. "Look at this as a second chance. Not many people get to do that. Besides, this place holds nothing but bad memories for you..."

Dani shook her head. "You're here. I don't want to leave you," she begged Ivy with her eyes as she took a shuddering breath.

Ivy cupped her face in her hands. "You have to. You and I weren't meant to be." Ivy blinked back a tear and tried to keep a brave face. "You made me feel so special while we were together. I'll never forget that. Or you."

Ivy's phone chimed and she took a deep breath. "That's him. He said he would text me when he's in the back parking lot."

Dani looked away as Ivy slowly stood. She sent Kisten a text and waited for his response.

"So this is really it?" Dani asked. "I'll never see you again?"

Ivy tucked her phone away and reached out her hand to Dani, helping her to her feet. "I make it a point to never say never," Ivy answered as she pulled Dani close. "Let's just say good bye for now."

Dani wrapped her arms tightly around Ivy's back, hugging her close. "Promise that you'll call me every once in a while. Once things calm down." She closed her eyes and rested her head against Ivy's shoulder.

Ivy smiled, clutching the dancer firmly against her body, breathing in her scent for possibly the last time. "That I can promise you, Dani."

As the two women embraced, the phone chimed again; Kisten's signal that the coast was clear.

... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...

"So," Kisten began cautiously as he slid his phone back into his pants pocket, "you're OK with this? You're going to just let her walk out?"

Piscary stood facing the dining room as he and Kisten blended into the shadows of the restaurant. It was busy early and the place was packed with Inderlanders looking to unwind.

With a sigh, Piscary turned to give his scion a look of brief contempt. "No, I'm not ok with it, but yes, they are going to get to walk out of here unhindered. After her little performance back in the office, she deserves it. My little Ivy is growing up," Piscary said with a slight shrug. "She has shown that she will disobey me to protect her possessions; a useful tidbit of information for me to store away for later."

"And this doesn't anger you?" Kisten demanded.

"If you wish to know the truth, I'll tell you. I _expect_ it from her. She becomes more like me every day, no matter how hard she tries to fight it." Piscary smiled, his teeth long and white in the dim light of the dining room. "She does what it takes to get her way. Even if it means disobeying me." The master vampire blinked slowly and turned his attention back out to the floor. "It's better this way. She can have this little victory."

"It just doesn't make sense..." Kisten objected.

"The ultimatum I gave her was just a whim, to see what she would do. What happens to the human matters not to me. She is unimportant. I have other plans for my Ivy girl," Piscary explained. "This way, with her human escaping unharmed, Ivy believes she bested me. It gives her back her dignity and her confidence. I want her on my side when I explain what I have in mind for her next. Not pouty and petulant for having to kill her little girlfriend."

Piscary turned his gaze back to Kisten and he smiled. "I'm like a good magician. I use misdirection, getting everyone to look where I want them to look. Or think what I want them to think." Piscary laughed, and it was as cold as the moonlight. "In the end, I get my way."

Kisten looked stricken. "And about tonight," he muttered. "Are you going to tell her about this?"

"Don't worry, I won't speak of this to her. It will be our little secret." The undead vampire amiably patted Kisten's shoulder. "It's unfortunate Ivy doesn't feel I can keep secrets. She never divulges any to me," he said ruefully. "Not like you do." Kisten looked downcast and anxious, suddenly feeling ashamed for his betrayal.

"Don't look so torn." Piscary smiled sardonically, his brown eyes amused. "You are my scion Kisten. I count on you to tell me _everything_." Piscary leaned forward and laid a hand on Kisten's sleeve. "Besides, I'm sure if your places were reversed, she would have done the same to you."

Giving a slight wave to a table of vampires in expensive business suits, Piscary adjusted his tie. "Someday you both will see I am full of secrets. And surprises." Tipping a wink to Kisten, he flashed a mocking smile. "Now if you'll excuse me, my customers await."

The End

_A/N: Well, there it is. I hope that you all enjoyed reading it as much as I did writing it. I wanted to thank all those who took time to review, especially Savior, Blackcat's hat and Chefca. I loved reading your reviews and they really spurred me on! Thanks for all the kind words of encouragement. Here's to more adventures, especially those involving Ivy. -Annde_


End file.
